The Way She Does by Vanessa Riverton
by celesten
Summary: Haruka ama segretamente Michiru ma parte per seguire la sua carriera... quando ritorna Michiru è sposata ed ha un figlio... che siano realmente destinate? ATTENZIONE: ff tradotta con il consenso dell'autrice.
1. Prologo : The Stupidest Things

The Way She Does

I personaggi sono dell'autrice Naoko Takeuchi. La storia è opera dell'autrice Vanessa Riverton ed è stata pubblicata in lingua originale su questo sito

Le parti in corsivo sono ricordi\ flashback

Prologo : The stupidest things

Sono seduta sulla veranda a casa della nostra amica Usagi. Gli altri sono tutti dentro casa,per celebrare i loro esami di ammissione all'università. Tutti tranne me. Ho deciso di scappare pochi minuti fa, per fare tre cose che faccio raramente, se non sono sola nella mia stanza. Alzo una bottiglia di Jack Daniels sulle mie labbra, e lascio che il sapore grezzo di questo liquido mi bruci la bocca e la gola, è buono però. È quello che serve per bruciare il ricordo di questa sera, di quello che avevo fatto, che avevo distrutto. La mia perfetta amicizia … con Michiru. Quando penso a lei mi fa male il cuore, non posso fare a meno di sospirare quando il suo viso attraversala mia mente. Prendo un'altra boccata dalla sigaretta che ho acceso appena sono uscita fuori. Fa freddo qui fuori, ma non mi interessa, non posso fingere di essere felice dentro, ed essere qualcuno che non sono, il che è abbastanza ironico considerando chi sono e quello che ho considerato di fare. Ho messo la bottiglia quasi vuota sui gradini e adesso posso utilizzare la mano libera per spazzare via le lacrime. Odio piangere … non perché penso sia da deboli, odio piangere, perché ricordo il dolore, dolore che preferisco ignorare, cosi per curarlo raccolgo di nuovo la bottiglia di whisky, e prendo un lungo sorso. Ripenso a ciò che stanotte mi ha ridotto in questo stato, odio vedermi cosi, in questo stato di vulnerabilità mi sento patetica, mi sento come un bambino. Come se fossi niente. Come se fossi il nulla. Guardo le stelle, e posso sentire la pioggia leggera, come se il cielo si fosse aperto per coprirmi sotto la pioggia. Non mi dispiace, mi sento più fresca, pulita, chiarita. Mi sento meno vulnerabile. La porta dietro di me si apre, e io resto dove sono, finisco la mia sigaretta. Poi lei parla, e io sento la sua voce, ''Haruka ?Cosa ci fai qui ?''. Appena ascolto la sua voce, sento qualcosa rompersi dentro di me, poi ricordo cosa ho fatto prima .

_Haruka, Michiru e Seiya stavano camminando lungo la strada che portava a casa di Usagi e Mamoru, cosi tutti avrebbero potuto aprire insieme i risultati degli esami d'ammissione all'università. Questi risultati significavano tutto per tutti. Ad eccezione di Haruka, lei non aveva intenzione di frequentare l'università. Tuttavia, aveva dei progetti propri, che solo Setsuna conosceva, perché era con lei quando le arrivò la notizia inaspettata. Ad Haruka fu offerto, da alcuni suoi sponsor, soprattutto europei, di debuttare come pilota in F2 e successivamente in F1. Gli anni di duro lavoro erano stati pagati, e lei disse che ci sarebbe andata, era il suo sogno dopotutto._

_Naturalmente, questo pensiero felice fu distrutto, quando la coppia che era di fronte a lei aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento perfetto per condividere un bacio. Per Haruka, vedere Seiya baciare Michiru era una cosa che le provocava il riflesso del vomito. Hatuka guardò Michiru con desiderio, era la sua migliore amica da più di dieci anni, e indipendentemente dai sentimenti che nutriva per lei, non avrebbe rischiato la loro amicizia per nulla al mondo, era per questo che non diceva niente quando vedeva la coppia che si baciava, anche se sentiva contorcersi le viscere. Oggi, come sempre, Michiru era perfetta, i suoi capelli color acquamarina, nel loro stato naturale, mossi, rimbalzavano sulle spalle mentre camminava, e il suo vestito blu metteva in evidenzia ogni singola curva del suo corpo alla perfezione. Haruka pensava che Michiru fosse la perfezione. La riteneva una donna elegante, bella, i suoi occhi blu la riscaldavano e la trafiggevano il cuore allo stesso tempo. Si sentiva completa ogni volta che vedeva quelle caratteristiche perfette, vedeva il suo sorriso o addirittura quando quel sorriso era rivolto a lei ._  
><em>Poi c'era Seiya. Aveva i capelli neri tirati in una coda di cavallo. Gli occhi scuri, non era male, solo non era perfetto per Michiru, nessuno lo era agli occhi di Haruka .<em>

_''Michi, stai bene?''le disse Seiya. Haruka si riprese dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti, quando vide che Michiru la stava fissando (la bionda aveva deciso di stare lontano, vedere Seiya con Michiru la faceva stare fisicamente male), Michiru scosse la testa e sorrise a Seiya ''Si, mi spiace, essermi distaccata … stai bene, Haruka?Sembrava che stessi pensando a qualcosa … di molto profondo potrei dire''. Immediatamente Haruka decise di rispondere alla domanda con un sorriso''Sto bene … solo un po' nervosa, sai?'', Michiru annui e Seiya le mise un braccio intorno alla vita, Haruka distolse nuovamente lo sguardo da loro, questo catturò l'attenzione di Michiru ,''E' per i risultati giusto?Se otterrai i voti di cui hai bisogno, andrai a Tokyo per la musica o a Kyoto per l'ingegneria?'', Michiru si preoccupava sempre per lei e prima che la bionda potesse parlare, Seiya disse''Hey, siamo qui, ragazzi''. Per una volta Haruka era contenta che ci fosse anche Seiya, aveva evitato di dire una bugia a Michiru, anche se lei avrebbe capito immediatamente. Si era, infatti, accorta del piccolo sospiro di sollievo che era uscito dalle labbra della bionda. Il trio bussò alla porta, e appena entrarono Usagi li abbracciò forte, riuscendo nello stesso tempo a mangiare mezza torta ._  
><em>Dopo un paio d'ore, Haruka era seduta sul divano, con un bicchiere d'acqua in mano, ben presto sarebbe diventata il responsabile del F1, aveva deciso di evitare di bere, lo avrebbe fatto comunque, ma la F1 era più che una motivazione. Setsuna, vedendola seduta sul divano, aveva deciso di sedersi accanto a lei e parlarle con calma, gli altri erano tutti in soggiorno ad aspettare che arrivasse l'ultima del gruppo, Rei, che arrivava dal santuario.<em>  
><em>''Hey, Ruka … tutto bene?''. Haruka annui.<em>  
><em>''Non sai proprio come dirlo a tutti. E' anche il loro giorno sai?''le disse Setsuna, ''Penso che saranno molto felici per te … peccato che devi lasciarci la settimana prossima, non c'è molto tempo prima che tu parta per un anno''. Haruka sorrise dolcemente. Poi si guardò attorno nella stanza, Michiru era in giro con Seiya, gli altri erano tutti ansiosi di sapere i risultati, e Rei li stava trattenendo. La bionda sospirò lentamente e Setsuna cercò di consolarla''Prima di andare … almeno dille come ti senti, starai via per tanto tempo''. Haruka si mise a ridere, un po' troppo forte tanto da catturare l'attenzione di Michiru, che la guardò e la vide scuotere la testa e parlare seriamente con Setsuna. La bionda le rispose abbassando il tono di voce, ''L'ultima cosa che voglio fare è dirglielo … a cosa servirebbe?Lei e Seiya stanno insieme da quando è iniziato il liceo … e lei sembra felice con lui, non voglio dirglielo, Sets''. La bruna si strinse nelle spalle.''Bhe non sarebbe male per lei sapere, Ruka, non credi?''. In quel momento Michiru si avvicinò alle due donne e decise di usare Haruka come una poltrona, si sedette sulle sue gambe, con le braccia dietro al suo collo e la testa sulla spalla della bionda, ''Cosa stavate complottando voi due ?''. Prima che Haruka e Setsuna potessero rispondere, Rei arrivò nella stanza, ansimando, senza fiato e chiedendo scusa per essere cosi in ritardo. Haruka non poteva crederci, era la seconda volta che si salvava dal dire una bugia a Michiru, la bionda sorrise, ma poi si fermò quando si accorse che Michiru la fissava e, con un sopracciglio alzato, le disse''Di cosa stavate parlando, Ruka?'', Haruka deglutì nervosamente, mentre Michiru giocava con i suoi capelli, sapendo che questo piaceva alla bionda. Haruka optò per una mezza bugia, ''Stavamo parlando della vita dopo la scuola superiore''. Michiru ridacchiò ed Haruka si sciolse a quel suono, un suono assolutamente delizioso, era il paradiso per le sue orecchie ed amava quando era lei la causa di quelle risate. In quel momento, Haruka sentì Michiru tirata su da uno strattone, era Seiya che le teneva le mani, fissando Haruka, ''Vieni, Michi, stiamo andando ad aprire le buste adesso''. Haruka mantenne il suo volto neutro, mentre Seiya cercava di leggere le sue emozioni. Il gruppo si riunì attorno al tavolo di Usagi; Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, Seiya, Yaten e Taiki tutti aprirono le loro buste. Setsuna era la più grande e andava già all'università, era lì solo per la festa. Ci fu un grido delizioso, chiaramente era andata bene a tutti. Tutte le ragazze, eccitate,parlavano di quanto fossero carini i ragazzi universitari, Seiya e i suoi fratelli sorrisero vedendo i loro risultati, il moro aveva un'aria di sufficienza. Haruka guardò i suoi risultati, poi piegò la busta e la mise in tasca, Setsuna sorrise, aveva sbirciato i risultati prima che la ragazza li mettesse via, ''Ben fatto Haruka, voti impeccabili''. ''Mmm … Credo''annuì Haruka, bevendo dal suo bicchiere. La mora sorrise''Penso che tutte queste A possano essere considerati voti impeccabili, Ruka''. Setsuna arruffò i capelli di Haruka e le due sorrisero, Michiru le guardò ancora una volta, e fece una smorfia quando le vide ridere. Seiya l'abbracciò da dietro''Ben fatto Michi!Il Performing Arts College è ad un passo, eh?''Michiru annuì con un finto sorriso. Setsuna improvvisamente si alzò in piedi''Haruka ha un annuncio da fare a tutti! Haruka?''. Gli altri guardarono la bionda sorpresi dalle parole di Setsuna,''Non lo faccio, Sest''. La mora la afferrò e le disse''Si, lo farai, dì a tutti la notizia Ruka''.Haruka si strofinò la parte posteriore del collo. Seiya esaltò, non chiaramente interessato, ''Dubito che sia qualcosa di interessante''. Michiru gli rivolse uno sguardo scuro poi sorrise alla bionda, che prese un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere prima di deporlo ''Va bene … io non ho intenzione di andare all'università''. Seiya rise ''Ha ha, lo sapevo, i tuoi voti non sono buoni, ah Tenoh-san'', Haruka sorrise di più, ''No, ho avuto 12 A Kou-san … ma mi è stato offerto un contratto di un anno sul circuito di corsa europeo di F1 e ho deciso di accettare''.Ci fu subito un putiferio enorme, tutti corsero a congratularsi con Haruka e ad abbracciarla, tutti tranne Michiru e Seiya. Seiya, perché era un asino insolente che odiava Haruka, e avrebbe preferito vederla fallire anziché avere successo, e Michiru perché era in stato di shock. La ragazza si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno, cercando di nascondere le lacrime. Haruka la vide scappare mentre Seiya era rimasto a fissarla, nemmeno si era accorto che la ragazza si era allontanata dal gruppo. La bionda sospirò e si diresse verso il bagno, bussò dolcemente, non ci fu risposta, ma sentiva tirare su col naso.<em>  
><em>''Sarò fuori tra un minuto'' disse la voce gentile di Michiru, quando Haruka bussò di nuovo. ''Michi, sono io, posso entrare?'', Haruka fece per aprire la porta, ma era chiusa a chiave. ''No, vai via, Ruka!'', la bionda rimase scioccata, mai prima d'ora Michiru era stata scortese con lei.<em>  
><em>''Per favore, Michi, posso entrare?''. La porta fu aperta lentamente e Haruka entrò. Michiru era di fronte a lei. Si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla, ma Michiru si voltò, respingendo il suo tocco.<em>  
><em>''Michi?'' la voce di Haruka era piena di preoccupazione, ma anche di dolore, Michiru si voltò, gli occhi leggermente rossi dal pianto,''Ruka … perché te ne vai?'', a quelle parole Haruka si riprese.<em>  
><em>''E' sempre stato un mio sogno essere un pilota di Formula 1, diavolo, non sanno neanche che sono una ragazza! E' il mio sogno, anche se devo mantenere il segreto ed essere l'affascinante e sexy Tenoh-kun''. Haruka sorrise con arroganza, portando un leggero sorriso anche sulle labbra di Michiru. La bionda si avvicinò ancora, prese il suo viso tra le mani costringendo quegli occhi blu a guardarla. Una leggera smorfia si dipinse sul volto di Michiru, ma lei era bella comunque. Haruka sorrise dolcemente, fin troppo.''Un sorriso! Adesso si, che va meglio'', Michiru sorrise di nuove e le schiaffeggiò, giocosamente, il braccio. ''E' solo la tua arroganza che mi fa ridere'', le disse sorridendo.<em>  
><em>''La mia arroganza fa parte del pacchetto che mi rende irresistibile'' disse con un senso di fiducia in se stessa, che fece sorridere l'altra. ''E' solo un anno, Michi, tornerò prima di quanto pensi … '' disse strizzandole l'occhio. ''Ma ci stai lasciando … mi stai lasciando … le cose andranno in modo diverso senza te, sei la mia migliore amica da più di dieci anni, non mi puoi lasciare Haruka, per favore non andar-''. Le parole di Michiru furono fermate dalle labbra di Haruka sulle sue. La bionda teneva gli occhi chiusi, fu un bacio dolce, semplice, ma allo stesso tempo le diceva tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto dirle. Haruka interruppe il bacio scioccata, '' M-mi dispiace, Michi non avrei dovuto … ''. Uscì dal bagno, si avviò verso il portico, prendendo con sé una bottiglia di JD e il pacchetto di sigarette che si trovava vicino alla porta.<em>

''Niente'', rispondo dopo una pausa considerevole, Michiru sospira e chiude la porta dietro di sé. ''Sei sicura? Sembra che tu stia in piedi sotto la pioggia, fumando una sigaretta e ubriacandoti'', ''Credo di esserlo''. Ho deciso di finire la bottiglia che ho in mano, un lungo sorso, mi brucia la gola, ma non è niente in confronto al dolore che sto cercando di soffocare. Sento le sue braccia avvolgermi le spalle, come fa ogni volta che cerca di tirarmi su, solo che questa volta mi fa sentire peggio, l'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è la sua pietà. Sospiro.  
>''Mi dispiace, non so cosa mi sia preso, Michi''. Lei appoggia la sua testa contro la mia schiena, ''Non scusarti Haruka … e non mentirmi … sai perché lo hai fatto''. Ho lasciato cadere la testa sconfitta, quasi dimenticavo – lei sapeva sempre quando stavo mentendo. Ecco dieci anni di amicizia per te. Mi accarezza i capelli dopo aver lasciato andare le mie spalle, mi sento sollevata e sconvolta allo stesso tempo. Odio quando mi fa sentire così tante emozioni contraddittorie tutte insieme. ''Mi dispiace'', le ho chiesto di nuovo scusa, ma non ero sicura di quello che mi era dispiaciuto, per averle mentito o per averla baciata? No, non potrei mai essere dispiaciuta per averla baciata. Anche in quella frazione di secondo, quando le nostre labbra si sono incontrate, mi sono sentita completa. Mi sentivo come se avessi bisogno di lei, come se non potessi esistere veramente senza di lei. ''Va bene … allora perché lo hai fatto?''. Chiudo gli occhi e chino il capo. Accidenti, accidenti,accidenti, aspetto. Non per effetto drammatico. Ma nella speranza che una delle ragazze venga fuori per interrompere questo momento. Mi accontenterei anche se uscisse Seiya, ed agisca come un idiota. Mi accontenterei di qualsiasi cosa che mi impedisca di sentirmi un'idiota, qualsiasi cosa che mi eviti di dirle che da dodici anni sono pazzamente innamorata di lei.<br>''Io … non posso dirtelo'', posso sentire la mia voce spezzata, mentre parlo. Accidenti non dovevo dirle niente. Dannazione, non doveva finire così. Sento che mi sta girando le spalle dolcemente, mi costringe a guardarla. ''Non puoi o non vuoi dirlo, Haruka''. Sfiora alcuni capelli che ho sul viso, ho sentito un brivido involontario al suo tocco, oh Dio, spero non se ne sia accorta. Faccio un passo indietro, ho bisogno di mettere distanza tra noi, sia fisicamente sia emotivamente. ''Per favore, Michi … non farmelo dire''. Non ho il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, immagino che il suo viso sia deluso, oppure impaziente e che mi dica di smettere si essere codarda e di crescere. Ma invece, non c'era niente, ''Non voglio farti fare nulla che non vuoi, Ruka''. Apro gli occhi, ma li tengo bloccati a terra davanti a me. Posso sentire la sua mano toccarmi delicatamente la guancia, e devo trattenermi per non prenderle il braccio e baciarle il palmo della mano, e inondarla con tutto il mio amore e affetto, riesco solo a piangere. Dannazione, queste lacrime, accidenti, non ho dato loro il permesso di uscire dal mio corpo. La mano di Michiru si ferma e mi guarda. Non è arrabbiata, ne delusa, è solo preoccupata per me, davvero molto preoccupata.  
>''Haruka, perché piangi?Stai bene?''. Non ne posso più, non riesco a gestire questa situazione. Non riesco a sopportare la sua pietà. Ho bisogno di andare via. Faccio un passo indietro, metto le mani in tasca. Bene, le chiavi di casa sono ancora lì.<br>''Basta con queste domande, Michiru'', le parole hanno lasciato la mia bocca, vedo lei … sembra più preoccupata che mai.  
>Ogni volta che Michiru mi stava intorno, non ho mai perso la calma, ero calma e fredda. Ma non ora, sono arrabbiata e urlo. In effetti, devo aver urlato dannatamente forte, la porta di Usagi si apre, Setsuna se ne sta lì, Seiya è dietro di lei. Sospiro. ''Dannazione'', non rimango ad ascoltare cosa dicono. E' sorprendente quanto velocemente si corre quando si è ubriachi, o sono io. Mi è sempre piaciuto correre. Principalmente per fuggire dalle cosa, dalle persone … ora da Michiru. Sono a metà strada verso il nostro appartamento, e mi ricordo, ''Dannazione, il NOSTRO appartamento!''. Come faccio ad evitare una ragazza che vive a dodici metri di distanza da me. Alzo le mani sopra la testa, abbracciando la dolce pioggia che mi ricopre e decido di urlare, di sfogarmi in un rapido urlo. Respiro pesantemente fuori e dentro. ''Ecciu''. Grande. Che freddo. Decido di correre verso l'appartamento, veloce, sento che gli starnuti si fanno più frequenti. Maledizione. Questo si sta dimostrando davvero il giorno peggiore della mia vita, e il nostro … aspetta, il mio … mi riesce più facile definirlo cosi … appartamento è ancora ad una decina, o forse quindici minuti da qui.<br>Sono sicura che nello stato in cui mi trovo, non ho bisogno delle chiavi, la mia voglia di entrare, gettare i vestiti bagnati, fare una doccia calda e scomparire nel mio letto sono cosi forti che posso in qualche modo recuperare l'energia, la stessa che usa una mamma orso per proteggere i suoi cuccioli, e buttare il mio corpo contro la porta, gettandola fuori dai cardini, e poter finalmente trovare calore. Ma non lo faccio, armeggio con le chiavi per più di trenta secondi, poiché ho le mani scivolose, prima di riuscire ad entrare. Entro, butto nel corridoio la camicia bagnata e mi dirigo, nella mia stanza. Sto per togliermi anche la canottiera bianca quando, entro e quasi svengo. Lei è lì, sul mio letto, che mi aspetta con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
>''Ho preso un taxi per tornare … parlami Haruka''. Era tutto quello che aveva bisogno di dire, cerco duramente di reprimere la mia voglia di sorridere, ma quando dice il mio nome, non posso fare a meno di sentirmi follemente innamorata da lei. Poi mi ricordo, perché sono entrata nella mia stanza, tremo, i vestiti bagnati sono ancora attaccati al mio corpo come una seconda pelle. Michiru si avvicina e mette una mano fra i miei capelli color sabbia, mi giro altrove, no perché non mi piaccia, ma perché lo sento arrivare ''Ecciu''. Con tutto il corpo scosso dalla ferocia del mio starnuto, la sento ridere, la guardo per rimproverarla, ma lo vedo nei suoi occhi. Quello sguardo mi dice che non ride di me, ride perché sa … ho bisogno di lei in questo momento … chi altro si sarebbe preso cura di me? So che mi aspetta un anno duro. Chi prendo in giro? Non posso vivere un giorno senza Michiru Kaio.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Trought Michiru's Eyes

Michiru- una notte movimentata

Sono preoccupata per lei, lo sono sempre quando scompare in questo modo. Sono solo contenta che non abbia qui la sua macchina o la moto, perché allora non avrei alcuna possibilità di trovarla. Oh grazie a Dio, sembra sia iniziato a piovere, controllo il cortile, ma lei non è lì, seduta sotto l'albero come fa di solito quando vuole essere lasciata sola. Dio, perché ha reagito così. E' stato un grande problema... beh è stato uno shock, certo, ma io non sono un'idiota, lo so che Haruka da un po' ha una cotta per me, ma lei è mia amica, e ha detto di essere dispiaciuta prima di scappare... . Vorrei tanto che non lo avesse fatto, perché adesso pensa di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma no, è stata solo onesta con ciò che sente, quando lei- GRR, quando lei, dannazione, quando ha fatto quello che ha fatto. Perché non posso nemmeno dire cosa ha fatto? Bene, Ruka... spero solo che non si senta una stupida per quello che ha fatto- si comporta sempre così. Dannazione, sarebbe molto più facile trovarla con qualcuno che mi aiuti, ma se chiedo a loro vorranno sapere il perché... beh, non posso dire a loro cosa è successo, mi limiterò ad andare via di colpo. Dove diavolo è Seiya? Posso chiedergli aiuto... no, lo so che Seiya non è il suo più grande fan, andrò solo a chiedere agli altri e a vedere in ogni stanza, mentre guardo fuori la cerco con l'angolo dell'occhio.

''Oh, hey, tesoro''. Seiya decide di apparire adesso,mentre sono nel bel mezzo della mia ricerca... grande! E' tutta la sera che mi afferra intorno alla vita e mi tiene così vicina a lui, mi piace davvero, lui è il mio... ragazzo, ma adesso sono più preoccupata per Ruka. Non è in casa, e fuori inizia a piovere, non dovrebbe stare fuori con la pioggia, si prenderà un raffreddore! No, lei deve essere qui da qualche parte... Perché ha dovuto baciarmi? Lei probabilmente è spaventata e pensa che la odio... Se io conosco Haruka, e la conosco, lei è da qualche parte a deprimersi, da qualche parte dove nessuno riesce a trovarla. Oh, Dio, Seiya tieni le mani lontano da me non sono in vena!

''Michi, tutto bene?''sorrido e gli do un bacio sulla guancia per rassicurarlo, ''Sto bene, tesoro, vado solo a prendere una boccata d'aria, ok?''. Mi guardo intorno nella stanza mentre vado verso la porta anteriore. Vedo Setsuna guardarsi in giro per la stanza con i miei stessi occhi, mi fermo davanti alla porta. So che non devo pensarlo ma non mi fido di lei. No, da quando le ho viste molto vicine in camera di Haruka qualche mese fa.

_Michiru era nella sua stanza, con Seiya. Il ragazzo era seduto dietro di lei, la schiena appoggiata alla testata del letto, e Michiru seduta fra le sue gambe, che erano entrambe ai lati di lei, con le ginocchia in su, un block notes e una penna in mano, stava scarabocchiando. Seiya sospirò_

_''Questo saggio è così noioso e inutile... non vedo perché dobbiamo farlo''. Michiru lo guardò e sorrise, sembra davvero un bambino grande, ''Oh, Seiya, hai bisogno di rilassarti, dobbiamo scrivere dell'esplorazione spaziale ed inserire dei progetti entro Venerdì. In ogni caso, ti lamenti solo perché pensi che sia difficile!''. Seiya coccolò Michiru e la baciò sul collo, ''E' difficile! Sono fortunato a stare in coppia con te Michi... sarei perduto senza di te''. Michiru guardò Seiya nei suoi profondi occhi scuri, gli sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. Il ragazzo sorrise a sua volta e appoggiò la testa indietro, ''Bhe, sono sempre fortunato con te, Michi''. Michiru sorrise ancora, poi sentì la musica rock ad alto volume, proveniva chiaramente dalla porta accanto. Michiru si accigliò,''Oh, per amor del cielo, Ruka!''. La ragazza si alzò dal letto, ma Seiya la afferrò per il polso,''Ignorala, Michi! E' solo musica, facciamo solo finire questa canzone, così possiamo stare un po' insieme...''. Seiya arrossì profondamente alle sue implicazioni, Michiru sorrise e gli baciò la parte superiore della fronte, ''Lo so, ma non riesco a concentrarmi... non vedo perché lei non ha deciso di unirsi a un gruppo... So che con un numero dispari in classe ci sarebbe stato un gruppo di tre, ma lei è così testarda avvolte''. Seiya si strinse nelle spalle,'' Tutti lo sanno, Tenoh è orgogliosa'', Michiru rise''Non ne hai idea, ma riuscirò a farle spegnere la musica!''. E con ciò Michiru mise una mano su un fianco, uscì dalla sua stanza e si diresse verso la camera da letto di Haruka. Mentre si avvicinava, non sentì alcuna voce, solo la musica rock molto forte, e così bussò alla porta. Nessuna risposta. Bussò più forte, ancora una volte nessuna risposta, ''Haruka apri questa porta adesso! Stiamo cercando di studiare!''.Bussò di nuovo, nessuna risposta. Michiru si accigliò profondamente e aprì la porta della camera della bionda, ''Haruka, ti dispiac-''. La ragazza si spense alla vista di Haruka seduta sul letto, con Setsuna di fronte a lei, le loro labbra erano collegate, in quello che sembrava essere un profondo e appassionato bacio. La bionda aprì gli occhi e vide Michiru in piedi, immediatamente si allontanò da Setsuna, che la guardò confusa poi guardò la porta e vide la ragazza in piedi. Haruka spense la musica. Le due donne sul letto arrossirono, Michiru si arrabbiò tanto, fin troppo._

_''Cosa c'è Michi?'', Haruka sembrava nervosa._

_''Abbassa il volume della musica'', le rispose l'altra in tono freddo e distaccato. Michiru chiuse la porta alle sue spalle prima di poter tornare di nuovo in camera sua. Entrò nella sua stanza sbattendo la porta, Seiya la guardò, un po' confuso, ''Cosa c'è amore?''. Michiru non rispose, ma poi Seiya avvolse le sue braccia intorno alla vita della ragazza, che sospirò '' Quella maledetta ragazza, Setsuna, è qui. Lo sapevi?''. Seiya scosse la testa, ''E io ho visto lei e Haruka... baciarsi''. Michiru disse l'ultima frase in un sussurro, il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, e sorrise, ''Io lo sapevo! Haruka sta con una ragazza universitaria! Le faccio i miei complimenti, ma ho sempre pensato che lei fosse-''. Seiya si interruppe, quando incrociò lo sguardo della ragazza, abbassò il suo, Michiru prese il suo volto fra le mani e lo baciò, ''Che lei fosse, Seiya?''. Seiya arrossì, guardando Michiru, sapeva che non poteva mentire alla ragazza che aveva di fronte, era abile a scoprire la verità._

_''Ho pensato che fosse... beh, di te, Michi''_

Ho pensato, con certezza, che Haruka e Setsuna stessero insieme in segreto, lo avranno pensato anche tutti gli altri. Fermo il mio sguardo su Setsuna, che prima guarda verso la porta, poi guarda me. Guardo anch'io verso la porta, lei mi sorride dolcemente. Apro la porta lentamente e guardo fuori, in un primo momento penso che non ci sia nessuno qui e, mentre sto per chiudere la porta, vedo qualcuno in piedi, una sigaretta in una mano e nell'altra una bottiglia mezza vuota. Poi riconosco la persona che c'è qui fuori,

''Haruka? Cosa ci fai qui?''. Con il rumore della pioggia e del vento, riesco a malapena a sentire la mia voce, non sono nemmeno sicura che mi abbia sentita, ma poi risponde, lentamente ''Niente''.

Sorrido gentilmente. Haruka non beve mai, dopo tutto quello che è successo con la madre, lei non fuma mai. Adesso devo prenderla in giro, no perché non so cosa dire, ma per farle capire che non è cambiato nulla tra noi, '' Sei sicura? Sembra che tu stia in piedi sotto la pioggia, fumando una sigaretta e ubriacandoti''. Lei alza le spalle... odio quando fa così, cerca di darmi le spalle, è fredda, quando fa così cerca di nascondermi qualcosa. Mi risponde e finalmente finisce la bottiglia in un ultimo sorso. Odio vederla così, mi ricordo il dolore che provava quando videva la madre in questo stesso stato. Questo è successo dieci anni fa, e anche allora l'ho tenuta fra le mie braccia, anche se Haruka non è il tipo da abbracci, l'ho sempre abbracciata quando è in questo stato d'animo. Decido che, nonostante quello che è successo stasera, la mia amica ha bisogno di me, così mi avvicino a lei, mi bagno sotto la pioggia e la abbraccio da dietro. In un primo momento non risponde, ad eccezione di una leggera tensione, ma non la lascio andare, ha bisogno di sapere che sono qui per lei.

Anch'io ho bisogno di sapere che solo qui per lei, che sono una vera amica per la mia Ruka. Dopo un attimo sospira, la sento parlare dolcemente, sta chiaramente cercando di parlarmi, ''Mi dispiace, non so cosa mi sia preso, Michi''. Odio quando fa così con me. Appoggio la testa contro la sua schiena e sono combattuta, non so se fargliela passare liscia o tirarla verso di me e farle capire che la conosco meglio di chiunque altro. Le parlo con dolcezza, ''Non scusarti Haruka... e non mentirmi... sai perché lo hai fatto''. Aspetto pazientemente che mi risponda e mi dica che non sta mentendo oppure che non sa perché lo ha fatto... , ma si limita a rimanere in silenzio per un attimo. Sto per parlare di nuovo quando mi interrompe, ''Mi dispiace''. Non mi guarda nemmeno negli occhi, come potrei perdonarla. Non mi dice per cosa si sta scusando, ma qualcosa mi dice che è per avermi mentito. Sorrido gentilmente, contenta per aver fatto un passo in avanti, ma poi il mio sorriso scompare quando mi rendo conto che se non glielo chiedo adesso, non potremmo mai superare questo ostacolo nel nostro rapporto, no aspetta la nostra amicizia, definire ciò che ci lega ''rapporto'' sembra molto più... intimo. Va bene, respiro e decido che non c'è tempo da perdere.

''Va bene... allora perché lo hai fatto?''. Chiude gli occhi e china il capo. Maledizione, sono andata troppo oltre?.

''Io... non posso dirtelo''. Mi sento da schifo, lei non vuole dirlo, lo so che è da egoisti, ma devo saperlo. Devo saperlo da lei, ''Non puoi o non vuoi dirlo, Haruka''. Spazzolo via alcuni capelli dai suoi occhi con la speranza di calmarla, ma sento un suo leggero brivido al mio tocco, sto per allontanare la mano quando penso che potrebbe darle un'impressione sbagliata, voglio recuperare il nostro rapporto, e voglio che la verità venga a galla.

''Per favore, Michi... non farmelo dire''. Il mio cuore si è quasi rotto a sentirla, l'agitazione è così chiara nella sua voce. Ho deciso, non posso farglielo dire, mi odierà se la costringo dirmelo. Non vorrei mai farmi odiare da Haruka. Siamo migliori amiche, per l'amor del cielo.

''Non voglio farti fare nulla che non vuoi, Ruka''. Poi mi guarda con quegli occhi incredibili, e mi sento di nuovo felice. Sono felice di sapere che Haruka è al sicuro con me, anch'io mi sento al sicuro, so che è al sicuro solo guardandola negli occhi... Oh, lei sta? Posso vedere le lacrime sul suo viso. Questa è l'ultima cosa che voglio, Ruka, per favore non piangere, ho detto che non devi dirmelo, dannazione! Oh, Dio!

''Haruka, perché piangi? Stai bene?''. Cosa posso fare? Non posso ignorare le sue lacrime, il suo dolore, non so perché sta cosi male, voglio dire, ho pensato che avesse una cotta per me, ma forse non c'è l'ha più, ci sono altre cose che non mi dice. Aspetto una sua risposta, invece resto scioccata quando Haruka fa un passo indietro da me, cerca di allontanarsi, sento qualcosa rompersi dentro di me.

''Basta con queste domande, Michiru''. Deve stare davvero male. Cosa faccio, l'abbraccio, anche se chiaramente non mi vuole vicino? Ma prima che io possa fare qualsiasi cosa, se ne va. Ha iniziato a correre, io resto lì in piedi, preoccupata come non mai. Mi volto e vedo che Setsuna e Seiya sono lì, cavolo, da quanto tempo sono lì. Seiya sembra confuso.

''Cosa sta succedendo, piccola. Fa freddo qui fuori, entra dentro''. Seiya torna dentro per unirsi al gruppo. Setsuna semplicemente mi fissa, dicendomi'' Ti chiamo un taxi''.

La guardo confusa, perché mi sta aiutando, ma non c'è bisogno di chiederglielo, questa ragazza è spaventosamente sincronizzata, sembra quasi che sappia quello che sto per dire prima di me.

''Ha bisogno di parlare con te, Michiru''

Sono passati dieci minuti, sono in taxi, prendo le chiavi del nostro appartamento, pago e scendo. Seiya non è con me. Quando gli ho detto che Haruka ed io avevamo bisogno di parlare, non mi è sembrato né sorpreso né arrabbiato, come accade di solito, effettivamente è la prima volta che ha avuto la decenza di non accusarmi del fatto che Haruka viene prima di tutto nella mia vita! Ma oggi, a lui andava bene e voleva restare da Usagi con gli altri.

Entro nel nostro appartamento, non vedo ne sento Haruka. Oh Dio, spero sia tornata. Se rimane fuori con questo tempo si prenderà un raffreddore, o peggio. Dio solo sa dove sia adesso. Non posso stare in salotto, è così vuoto, e mi rendo conto di quanto freddo faccia, così mi dirigo verso il corridoio e mi fermo vicino alla sua stanza, in realtà non so perché lo sto facendo, tutto quello che voglio è che Haruka sappia che sono qui per lei, e se mi trova seduta nella sua stanza, lo capirà, giusto?

Sono seduta sul suo letto da quindici minuti, e ammiro tutto ciò che c'è. Sono stata così preoccupata per il bacio, stasera, che ho completamente dimenticato ciò che ha portato a questo. Fisso il poster di Lewis Hemilton che ha sulla parete, uno dei suoi nuovi piloti preferiti.

Lei sta lasciando. Non solo l'appartamento o la città... ma il paese. Sta per andare in giro per il mondo, guidando. In un primo momento, sono stata felice per lei, certo, ma lei ci sta lasciando e per un anno intero... . Ha solo diciotto anni, sta per essere circondata da persone di ogni tipo, avrà più difficoltà a nascondere il suo genere, ci saranno molte più donne, e- aspetta sono gelosa delle altre donne? Scuoto la testa, cercando di sbarazzarmi di questo pensiero. No, questo è grave, Haruka è la mia migliore amica... io sono solo protettiva, si, ecco, protettiva.

Prima che possa pensare ad altro, la porta di casa si apre e posso sentire dei passi, alzo lo sguardo e la porta della camera di Haruka si apre, ha le braccia intorno alla parte inferiore della canottiera, sta quasi per sollevarla sopra la testa quando mi vede e si ferma, è bagnata dalla testa ai piedi, sembra scioccata di vedermi.

''Ho preso un taxi per tornare... parlami Haruka''. E' stata la prima cosa che ho pensato di dire, ok? Dannazione, vedo il suo labbro in una leggera contrazione come se fosse sul punto di ridere, quando inizia a tremare un po', mi ricordo che ha appena corso da casa di Usagi fino a qui sotto la pioggia battente.

Cammino verso Haruka ormai gelata e lascio correre la mia mano tra i suoi capelli, le tolgo i capelli bagnati dalla fronte, e cerco anche di tranquillizzarla, facendole sapere che... sono qui per lei, e lo sarò sempre. Guarda lontano da me, che sia arrabbiata dal mio comportamento? Dalle mie parole? No, non lo è.

''Ecciu''. Il suo corpo si è scosso, è stato davvero divertente, non posso fare a meno di ridere un po', Haruka mi guarda con occhi duri, ma poi il suo sguardo si addolcisce. Starnutisce ancora e i miei occhi iniziano a vagare sul suo corpo freddo, i suoi addominali si sono contratti quando ha starnutito, sorrido ancora. Haruka, nonostante la sua apparenza mascolina e i muscoli è comunque una ragazza. Una ragazza molto carina. Oh Dio, no. NO! L'ho guardata e sono andata oltre di nuovo, i miei occhi non si fermano, che diavolo, sono presa da tutto ciò che è suo. I suoi bellissimi occhi, i suoi capelli corti e biondi. Il suo corpo spettacolare, il suo bel viso, e i suoi modi gentili, ma poi Haruka ha anche quel suo lato provocatorio, a volte risulta essere molto sexy. NO... non posso pensare che la mia migliore amica sia sexy. Oh Dio, no... questo sarà un anno molto difficile.


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Bad News

Mi trovo nella mia stanza, mi guardo intorno. Sembra così vuota senza niente dentro. Non ho mai avuto molto, ma quello che ho in questo mondo, ha bisogno di me. Ho bisogno di lei... ma lei non è mia... e sono abbastanza sicura che se fosse chiamata a scegliere, non verrebbe mai con me. Lei ha Seiya, il suo ragazzo da tre anni. Sono la coppia d'oro della scuola; lei è la violinista con una borsa di studio depositata alla migliore scuola di Tokyo la Performing Arts School, lui è il cantante che fa svenire tutte le ragazze, dice che gli hanno offerto un contratto con il quale diventerà molto presto un idolo pop. E poi ci sono io... sono nessuno. Beh, nessuno di speciale. Ma sto per andare in Europa, in F1, potrei farcela, con molta fortuna e con tutto il duro lavoro, il minimo che possa fare è provare. Sono stanca di essere considerata come quella che non sarà mai spettacolare nella vita.

Suono il pianoforte, lo stesso che usavamo io e Michiru per suonare le nostre canzoni insieme, alcune composte da noi, e poi ho perso la voglia di suonare dopo aver visto Michiru riprodurre un brano scritto insieme, solo per noi, con lui, Seiya. E' bravo al piano, posso dire in tutta onestà non bravo quanto me, io non ho toccato più quello strumento, mai più, quel giorno mi sono sentita come se fossi stata violata. Ma non è un problema, non reale. Era la nostra cosa speciale, che facevamo insieme, abbiamo composta quella canzone, una canzone speciale, solo per noi, in fondo credo che sia colpa mia, non le ho mai detto che ogni nota che ho toccato era un messaggio per lei, per dirle quanto profondamente l'amavo, come mi completa, come mi ha salvato dal pensare che non avrei mai potuto amare di nuovo.

Adesso non mi importa. Ho ascoltato Setsuna, anche se parzialmente, ho lasciato che la mia bocca parlasse, anche se sotto forma di un bacio, ma non credo che quello che può essere visto come un bacio innocente possa realmente esprimere i miei sentimenti di amore incondizionato e puro per lei. Mi è sembrato che lei non sia sconcertata dal bacio. In realtà, ha trascorso tre giorni con me, mi ha aiutata a recuperare, in modo da essere pronta per il viaggio in Europa. Anche se mi è stata vicina, ho ancora la sensazione che sia triste, probabilmente è arrabbiata con me. Ma devo dire, Dio, ho amato il modo con cui si è presa cura di me. In un primo momento mi sono sentita dispiaciuta perché ha detto a Seiya di non poterlo incontrare a cena, perché ero malata, ma poi mi sono sentita benissimo, perché abbiamo trascorso momenti incredibili insieme, momenti fantastici.

_''Ecciu! Dannazione!'' Michiru gettò un fazzoletto di carta ad Haruka e rise scherzosamente verso di lei, ''Per favore Haruka, non bestemmiare!''. Haruka alzò gli occhi e prese il fazzoletto, si soffiò il naso, dopo pochi secondi si asciugò e si accigliò '' Non importa quanti fazzoletti maledetti io usi, il mio naso non sembra guarire, io odio essere malata!''. Haruka quasi saltò fuori dalla sua pelle quando sentì una mano passare attraverso i suoi capelli, una pelle morbida inconfondibile, poi un sorriso si fece strada sul viso della bionda. Michiru la guardò e poi sorrise affettuosamente, ''Ti piace, Ruka?''. Haruka spalancò gli occhi e arrossì leggermente prima di risponderle, con un leggero imbarazzo nella voce, ''Sono malata, Michiru! Qualsiasi cosa che non sia uno starnuto è un piacere in questo momento''. Michiru alzò un sopracciglio e decise di tirarle lentamente i capelli, gesto che portò Haruka a mordersi le labbra, ''Oh, questo è un piacere, eh, Haruka?''. La bionda poteva sentire il suo respiro poiché Michiru si era era avvicinata di più proprio per parlarle nell'orecchio. Haruka deglutì leggermente, aprì la bocca per rispondere,''Ecciu! Oh. Dannazione!''.Haruka prese un altro fazzoletto e si soffiò il naso, era evidentemente agitata, Michiru rise ''Vado a prepararti della minestra''. Haruka si accigliò quando Michiru si voltò verso di lei, fermandosi sulla soglia, ''Sai, Michi, non ti ho mai presa in giro quando eri malata''. Il tono di Haruka sembrava offeso ma Michiru sorrise gentilmente, ''Non ti preoccupare Haruka, non ti prenderò più in giro... Dio non voglio che la tua reputazione sia distrutta''. La bionda roteò gli occhi._

_Pochi minuti dopo, Michiru tornò nella stanza, portando un vassoio di brodo di pollo caldo, con un panino e una tazza di tè verde caldo. Haruka si mise a sedere sul letto e sorrise a Michiru quando la ragazza le mise il vassoio sulle gambe dopodiché si sedette accanto alla bionda. Haruka prese il suo pane, lo spezzò in due, e rivolse un sorriso a Michiru ''Grazie, Michiru''. La ragazza stava per rispondere quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare, lo tirò fuori dalla tasca, poi sospirò quando vide il nome, ma poi aprì il suo telefono a conchiglia e rispose ''Ciao, Seiya'', Haruka notò come Michiru alzò gli occhi, ''Sto bene... Te l'ho già detto ieri, non posso... Perché Haruka sta male... No, non posso lasciarla a casa da sola. No!...Ho detto no! Arrivederci, Seiya!''. Michiru chiuse il telefono e lo mise sul comodino in camera di Haruka, con l'aria un po' arrabbiata. La bionda mise giù il pane, ''Sai, sono trascorsi due giorni, mi sento molto meglio... Sono in grado di badare a me stesa, Michi''. Michiru scosse la testa appena la bionda finì di parlare, ''Che razza di amica sarei, Ruka, se ti lascio qui, esco e poi quando torno sei peggiorata, eh?''. Haruka annuì poi disse, ''Questo è vero, almeno con te che ti prendi cura di me, so che starò abbastanza bene per andare in Europa Sabato!''. Quando Haruka si girò verso Michiru, vide che la ragazza era ancora triste per la notizia, decise di chiudere lì il discorso, di mangiare in silenzio la sua minestra, e non turbare ulteriormente l'amore della sua vita. _

_Era notte, ed Haruka era ancora nella sua stanza, seduta sul letto a guardare una una gara di F1 della stagione scorsa. In realtà non gli stava prestando attenzione, perché prima non appena ebbe finito di mangiare la minestra, Michiru prese il vassoio uscì e non fece più ritorno nella stanza. Questo accadeva quattro ore prima. Ma Haruka sapeva che lei era nell'altra stanza, perché ad certo punto, tra i silenzi della TV, poteva sentire il suo amore dai capelli acquamarina tirare su col naso. Poi non sentì più niente, ''Forse ha deciso di andare a vedere Seiya'' spesso brontolava a se stessa quando sapeva di essere da sola. In quel momento, la porta si aprì, e Michiru stava lì in, pigiama, con l'aria triste e stanca. Haruka posò il suo sguardo su di lei, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Michiru sospirò poi disse, ''No, non sono andata a vedere Seiya... te l'ho detto qualcuno deve prendersi cura di te''. Haruka le sorrise dolcemente ''Ed io ti ho detto, che puoi andare, posso badare a me stessa''. Michiru rise dolcemente avvicinandosi al letto, decidendo di mettersi al suo fianco, ''Certo, ancora mi chiedi aiuto con le cravatte, Ruka''. La bionda sorrise ''Ok, mi hai scoperta, io senza di te non sono niente, oh grande Kaioh!''. Michiru le schiaffeggiò scherzosamente il braccio, poi appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Haruka, facendo sorridere dolcemente la bionda che le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle in modo protettivo. _

_''Haruka... fai attenzione in Europa''._

Mi guardo intorno nella mia stanza per l'ultima volta, è il mio ultimo giorno in Giappone e da quando mi sono rimessa non ho più visto Michiru. Non credo, lo spero, che abbia voluto evitarmi, sono stata io piuttosto impegnata, in questi tre giorni ho notato quanto mi manca, come diavolo potrò sopravvivere un anno intero?

Oggi è inevitabile, però, vado vedere i genitori di Michiru, che praticamente mi han cresciuto, e hanno chiesto di vedermi e di cucinarmi un pasto prima di partire per un anno. I Kaioh sono grandi persone, Megumi è come una vera madre per me, infatti, è la prima persona che ho in mente alla festa della mamma, no la mia vera madre. E poi c'è Hiroshi, è un genio, lui mi ha spinto a continuare a suonare il pianoforte, anche dopo, quando ho voluto interrompere a causa del dolore che provavo quando ricordavo l'uomo che mi ha insegnato a suonare. I Kaioh mi hanno presa con loro dopo che mio padre è morto in una sparatoria, in un negozio a Tokyo, dopo la sua morte mia madre è caduta nell'alcoolismo. La madre di Michiru e mio padre sono stati migliori amici per anni, e lei mi ha preso con sé quando avevo otto anni. Lei mi voleva bene, mi accolse per quella che ero e mi ha sempre incoraggiata ad essere onesta con tutti. Le voglio così tanto bene, ma non sono stata mai in grado di dirle quanto io ami Michiru, per quanto tempo io l'ho amata. E ora, sto per affrontare una cena in famiglia... Megumi, Hiroshi, Michiru e... Seiya. Oh, gioie delle gioie, evidentemente questo è il mio giorno fortunato. Almeno qualcosa di buono ci sarà oggi, un bel due ore di macchina per andare a casa dei genitori di Michiru. La loro casa mi stupisce sempre, ha una vista stupenda della foresta da un lato e della costa dall'altro, quando eravamo più piccole, io e Michiru, ci nascondevamo sempre sulla spiaggia, guardavamo le stelle e ci addormentavamo l'una nelle braccia dell'altra. Accidenti, ho proprio bisogno di una lunga passeggiata in macchina.

Dopo aver fatto una doccia, decido che ho bisogno di vestirmi in modo da sentirmi sicura, se c'è anche Seiya, allora ho bisogno di sapere che sono meglio di lui... anche se nessuno ci crede, devo dimostrare quanto valgo. Decido di indossare i miei pantaloni neri e ho trovato una camicia bianca che aveva un bel disegno di pizzo dorato sul davanti, era il disegno di una donna. Suona peggiore di quello che sembra, ma su di me, pare bellissima. Ora, mi dispiace ammetterlo, ma Setsuna ha dei gusti dannatamente buoni quando si tratta di camice, è stata lei a convincermi ad indossarla, mi piace come mi sta, attillata ma non troppo. Metto le scarpe e afferro le chiavi della mia convertibile Toyota. La mia bambina. Quest'auto, ci sono voluti anni per acquistarla e molto più tempo per modificarla, ha una potenza strabiliante, questo mi fa pensare che sia una macchina per gli dei. Si tratta di una classica auto sportiva giapponese, la gente ucciderebbe per questa, ed è mia. Mi piace guidarla. La mia mente si azzera, sedermi in macchina e guidare senza meta per la capitale, è tutto quello che voglio, trovo tutte le strade, conosco tutti i percorsi. Posso tranquillamente dire di non aver mai avuto bisogno di una mappa o di un navigatore satellitare, e ho intenzione di non comprarne mai uno.

E' trascorsa un'ora e mezza e mi rendo conto di essere davanti ai cancelli della villa Kaioh. Suono il campanello e non c'è stato nemmeno bisogno di presentarmi, si sa chiaramente di chi è quest'auto, quindi sanno che sono qui. I cancelli si aprono e scendo attentamente lungo il viale che porta alla casa. E' appena di colore biancastro con un design vecchio in stile francese, ma mescolato con alcuni aspetti di una tipica casa giapponese. Suppongo che quando si viaggia tanto come i Kaioh, si desiderano certe cose che rendano la tua casa quella ideale. Mi fermo accanto ad una macchina che conosco pienamente, una BMW serie 500. Argento, di base, chiara: è Seiya. Il fatto che Michiru vada volentieri in quella macchina mi fa riflettere sulla sua sanità mentale, ma hey, è la sua vita. Appena esco dalla macchina, sento un grido provenire dalla parte anteriore della casa, alzo lo sguardo e vedo una donna sulla quarantina con i capelli acquamarina che stanno diventando grigi, vestita con un kimono, ha i capelli tirati indietro, il viso fuori, è chiaro che stia cucinando perché è l'unica ragione che spinge Megumi Kaioh a raccogliere i suoi amati capelli.

''Oh, Haruka! Finalmente sei qui! Oh, sono contenta di vederti! Hai perso molto tempo, però''. Megumi fa sempre questa cosa quando mi vede, dice una cosa bella poi mi critica prima di avvolgermi nelle sue braccia e abbracciarmi con tutte le sue forze. Questa donna è incredibile, non avrei potuto sperare di meglio per una 'madre' davvero. Sorrido mentre le abbraccio la schiena, poi lei mi trattiene le braccia, ''Oh, mio, non siamo belli... se avessi saputo avrei indossato i jeans anch'io''. Sorrido, con un sorriso da volti celebri e dico ''Beh, Megumi qualcuno ti ha superato nel reparto moda''. Appena Megumi mi lascia andare, faccio un passo indietro e guardo verso la porta dove Michiru è lì in piedi, in un vestito, un vestito blu in stile cinese che ha comprato in gita scolastica dopo avermi lasciata nelle grandi dimensioni di Kyoto. Aveva i capelli tirati in su, con qualche ciocca che le incorniciava il viso. Una bellezza mozzafiato, resto senza fiato ogni volta che la vedo, poi riacquisto la calma quando Seiya apparire sulla soglia, mi fissa, ma mantenendo un sorriso falso. Lo ignoro, decido di parlare con Megumi sulla strada verso casa, con successo ignoro anche Michiru come Seiya le avvolge le sue braccia intorno alla vita. Lui è vestito con un completo grigio e una camicia con una cravatta d'argento – si, ho sicuramente un aspetto migliore. Poi passo una mano tra i capelli , non per una ragione qualunque ma perché sembra che Seiya abbia chiaramente avuto uno scontro con i suoi capelli proprio questa mattina, mentre i miei sono nel loro stato naturale, scompigliati, come piacciono a tutti, per questo lì ho mostrati... dopo tutto sono Haruka Tenoh.

A tavola mangiamo in silenzio il mio piatto preferito, insalata, ma Megumi ha anche preparato riso al vapore e zuppa di miso per tutti, ma l'insalata con tutti gli ingredienti rari e deliziosi? Megumi l'ha fatta solo per me, mi appoggio sullo schienale della sedia e con un largo sorriso le dico,''Mmm, Megumi è delizioso! Grazie!''. Devo davvero ringraziare questa donna, mi sembra di avere il paradiso in bocca. Mi fermo a metà del pasto per bere del caffè speciale che Hiroshi tiene per le occasioni speciali. Hiroshi mi sorride, ''Allora, dove risiederai, Ruka?''. Mi volto verso di lui e mi sposto leggermente indietro, ''Mi allenerò tanto a Madrid, ma anche a Silverstone, vogliono che sia in grado di guidare in tutti gli estremi... ma la mia prima gara sarà a Monaco nella divisione esordienti''. Sembra impressionato, ''Monaco, abbiamo trascorso bei momenti lì, un luogo fantastico, Ruka, cerca di godertelo''. Megumi fa un piccolo broncio, come se fosse una bambina di cinque anni, ''Non avrai un po' di tempo libero, Ruka? Mi sembra cosi ingiusto te ne vai e ci lasci per un anno intero!''. Sorrisi dolcemente, sembra davvero sconvolta, ''Beh, ho un po' di tempo libero... ma ho scoperto che il Gran Premio del Giappone per la sezione debuttanti è verso la fine dell'anno, quindi con un po' di fortuna posso trascorrere molto tempo qui prima delle gare fuori stagione, Megumi''. Sorride a questa notizia, ''Oh, e quanto ci vorrà per arrivare alle gare fuori stagione?''. Abbasso un po' la testa,'' Nove mesi... eh, eh, eh''. Sorrido un po' nervosa, Megumi annuisce ed Hiroshi sorride, ''Beh, nove masi o no, è qualcosa per cui hai lavorato sodo Haruka, e ti auguriamo buona fortuna''. Alza il bicchiere e ci invita tutti a brindare, dopo aver bevuto, Seiya si schiarisce la gola, ''Allora, non sanno che sei una ragazza, Tenoh?''. Scuoto la testa, ''No... ma proprio come qui, ci sono modi per nasconderlo''. Seiya ride forte, ''Beh, buona fortuna fin quando non ti butteranno fuori allora''. Megumi lo fulmina con lo sguardo e aggrotta la fronte, ''Kou, credo che sia abbastanza''. Seiya guarda Michiru anche lei accigliata, mentre rido nella mia mente pensando alla mia piccola vittoria. Patetico lo so, ma è tutto quello che ho. Megumi inizia a parlare e a preparare del tè verde appena finisce il suo pasto. ''Beh, Haruka sai che sarà difficile viaggiare un anno senza amici e familiari... come starai?''. Sospiro profondamente, ho pensato a questo, e davvero mi faceva stare male, ma doveva essere fatto, ''Dovrò gestire la situazione... Nobu, il mio meccanico, verrà con me, ho bisogno di qualcuno di cui mi fido, e che sarà lì per me... a parte questo, credo solo che sia solo questione di adeguarsi e adattarsi''. Megumi ed Hiroshi restano in silenzio, mi sembra che siano impressionati dalla mia maturità. Bevo un altro sorso di caffè quando Michiru decide di parlare, ''Beh, noi tutti ti mancheremo, Ruka'', la guardo, ha la testa bassa, a mala pena parla più di un sussurro''. ''Anche se tu non ci mancherai...''. Michiru si alza in piedi e si stringe per un momento, ''Vogliamo che tu abbia successo, Ruka... Buona Fortuna!''. Sto per afferrarla, contenerla e dirle che mi mancherà più di quanto potesse mai immaginare. Ma prima che possa fare qualcosa, corre via dalla sala da pranzo. Seiya si alza in piedi e sta quasi per seguirla, quando Hiroshi interviene, con la sua voce autoritaria, ''Siediti, Kou'', Seiya sta quasi per disubbidirlo ma lo sguardo che gli rivolge Hiroshi lo costringe a tornare seduto, ''Haruka... puoi andare a controllare Michi, per favore?''. Hiroshi mi guarda e Megumi mi fa un cenno in direzione della sua stanza. Mi alzo, mi inchino a loro e mi avvio in camera sua.

Dopo aver raggiunto la porta, alzo la mano per bussare, come faccio sempre, anche quando è lei ad invitarmi, mi fermo, ho bisogno di fare un respiro profondo, devo prepararmi per affrontare tutto questo. Ricordo l'ultima volta che mi sono trovata in questa situazione. Nel nostro appartamento, quasi otto mesi fa

_''Michi?''. Haruka entrò nella stanza dopo aver bussato e non aver sentito risposta. La bionda aveva ancora la sua uniforme maschile dell'istituto Mugen, appena chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, si girò per vedere Michiru, aveva ancora l'uniforme femminile della scuola, ''Vai via, Ruka''. Michiru non stava piangendo ma era assolutamente priva di emozione, e questo spaventò di più Haruka, ''Scusa, ma ho sentito da Amy che hai saltato chimica...e non è da te... ero preoccupata''. Haruka si era fatta strada verso il letto, accanto alla bella ragazza, le accarezzò i capelli gentilmente e sorrise soddisfatta di sé. Michiru allontano la faccia dal suo cuscino e parlò con calma, ''Sto bene, Haruka... sono solo un po' sotto pressione oggi''. Non ebbe bisogno di dire nient'altro, Haruka aveva sentito delle voci all'ora di pranzo quando, come sempre, fu assalita dalle sue ammiratrici; il fidanzato di Michiru, Seiya, le aveva chiesto di passare il Natale con lui in un motel ad ore dopo oltre due anni che stavano insieme. Haruka poté sentire la sua mascella stringersi involontariamente._

_''Se non vuoi andarci, allora non farlo, Michi''. Haruka rimase scioccata dalla sua stessa schiettezza, ma non più di Michiri, che si girò e fissò la bionda, ''Perché non dovrei volerci andare?''. Haruka la guardò profondamente negli occhi, era così vicina a dirle quelle tre parole dolorose ma significativa, ''Perché io, io... non voglio che tu ci vada''. Haruka era sincera, Michiru si mise a sedere, tesa, aspettava di più, ''E perché non vuoi che ci vada, Ruka?''. Haruka notò la sua presa sul braccio dell'altra, era troppo familiare... troppo ferma, ma mantenne comunque la presa su di lei, ''Perché io... non voglio che tu ci vada. Dannazione. Non è abbastanza?''. Haruka la lasciò andare e la ragazza dai capelli color acquamarina scosse la testa, ''No, non è abbastanza, Haruka''._

Busso alla porta e non c'è risposta, non si sente nemmeno uno starnuto, ''Vieni dentro''. Qualche istante più tardi, la sua voce irrompe dentro di me. Apro gentilmente la porta e la chiudo dietro di me. Come sono entrata, ho notato che Michiru è passata dal piangere sul suo vecchio cuscino a sedersi, cercando di apparire in bilico e calma. Sto con le spalle alla porta, ''Tutto bene, Michi?''. Ho fatto del mio meglio per sembrare rassicurante, invece di patetica, ma ho fallito e lei annuisce, ''Si, sto bene... Credo che sia proprio difficile sapere che non ti vedrò per un anno... Ho sempre contato sul fatto che tu eri qui per me''. Sono spiazzata, cosa dovrei rispondere adesso? Ma faccio del mio meglio, deglutisco e mi avvicino al letto, mi siedo sul bordo, lontano da lei, ''Passerà più velocemente di quanto immagini... Comunque, potrei tornare a casa prima di allora... se non mi piace''. Le sorrido, lei fa un ghigno e girA la testa dall'altra parte, ''E' solo... in un altro paese... con tutte quelle persone, potresti dimenticarci''. Lei dice 'dimenticarci', ma so cosa intende realmente. Mi avvicino a lei sul letto e sorrido, non il mio solito sorriso affascinante, ma quello che riservo solo per la mia Michi, il mio sorriso che le dimostra quanto la apprezzo sempre, ''Non potrei mai dimenticarti''. Penso che questa frase possa chiarire ogni cosa, le parole, il modo in cui le ho dette, è tutto chiaro, mi avvicino a lei, le mie labbra socchiuse e lei chiude gli occhi, sospira, poi parla, ''Seiya mi ha proposto... Ieri... Ho detto di si''. Mi fermo, un centimetro di distanza dalla sua bocca, completamente terrorizzata e scioccata.

''Cosa?''. Non è che non l'ho sentita la prima volta, ho solo bisogno di sapere che il mio subconscio non mi stia giocando un brutto tiro. Mi avvicino di nuovo e Michiru si gira, pallida, ''Mi ha proposto... Ci sposiamo, Haruka... Volevo che tu fossi la prima a saperlo, io-''. La interrompo, dimentico i miei modi, sono incazzata, ''Cosa diavolo vuoi dirmi?''. Michiru mi guarda, e in questo istante capisco, lei non sembra confusa e scioccata, lei sa esattamente cosa intendo dire e perché. Sto quasi per morire dentro, sapendo che lei sa. La verità è stata svelata. Sa che l'amo davvero. Dio, Non posso più starle vicina, raggiungo la porta, solo per farla scagliare di nuovo su di me, le sue braccia intorno alle mie spalle, proprio come alla festa, ''Ruka, per favore resta, ho bisogno di sapere-''. La allontano dalle mie spalle e apro la porta,

''Io non sono un giocattolo, le mie emozioni non sono da provare... Io non sono qui per farti divertire Michiru Kaioh!''. Si siede per terra sconvolta, appena chiudo la porta dietro di me con rabbia, e mi dirigo direttamente verso la mia auto, non poso stare vicino a lei... o a Seiya, in questo momento, mi sento male. Oggi doveva essere un gran giorno, invece non vedo l'ora di essere lontana da tutti. Megumi cerca di parlarmi appena mi sente scendere dalle scale, e prosegue dritto verso di me. Anche Michiru si avvicina, ma riesco a raggiungere la porta di casa prima di loro due e decido di andare da Setsuna e di ignorare il fatto che domani dovrò salutare tutti all'aeroporto. Odio giornate come questa, quando l'amore di Michiru per un altro è così chiaro, tanto da infastidire il mio per lei... Perché non posso amare qualcuno così palesemente innamorato di me? Maledizione! Odio questo. Odio essere innamorata di qualcuno che è così vicina eppure così lontana.


	4. Chapter 4

An Overdue Return

''Tenou, sei entusiasta di finire il tuo anno spettacolare nel tuo paese?''. Il giornalista italiano mi ha quasi colto di sorpresa, non con la sua domanda, ma con il suo orribile tentativo di parlare giapponese, sarebbe stato meno penoso se si fosse rivolto in inglese. Mi limito a sorridere, ''Sempre... Portare orgoglio al Giappone è sempre stato il mio sogno''. L'altro giornalista fa un'altra domanda alla velocità della luce, ''Le voci su di te e Mitsuko Kaya, sono vere? Sentiremo presto le campane suonare a nozze? Sono passati quasi cinque anni e molti si chiedono quando ci sarà la grande domanda!''. Mi sorride di nuovo, ma decido di rispondere a questa domanda un po' più misteriosamente, ''Non si sa mai... se lei mi vorrà''.

L'intervista è durata più di un ora, con domande più serie sulla mia carriera, le mie capacità come corridore e su cosa penso di alcune auto. Ma appena finisco, vado nella mia camera d'albergo, ci sono due donne che mi aspettano, come al solito... aspetta non in quel senso, prima di pensare che sono diventata più promiscua rispetto ai soliti flirt, queste due donne sono sempre qui ad aspettare con ansia.

La prima è Mitsuko Kaya, la modella che ogni stilista vorrebbe avere sulla sua lista, una gemma splendida, bruna, con gli occhi eccellenti e brillanti color nocciola, la pelle sottile e un corpo fantastico... e accanto a lei c'è Noriko Fujiwara, nota fotografa, con capelli tagliati corti e neri, occhi castani e un'aria molto ostile su tutto quello che riguarda Mitsuko, è conosciuta per il suo carattere non per essere la sua amante. Il motivo per cui si trovano nella mia stanza è perché tutte e tre abbiamo un accordo, quello di salvare tre carriere e di salvare una relazione d'amore, quella che il mio ottimo agente Mimura mi ha aiutato a creare verso la fine del primo anno da debuttante in F2.

Con Mitsuko come 'fidanzata' io continuo a sfilare come un uomo, ad essere il campione di F1, così come vogliono i miei sponsor, così io e Mitsuko ci comportiamo come una perfetta coppia famosa. Si tende al mio braccio, stravede per me, un paio di foto in bella posizione, e dopo nessuno sospetta di lei delle sue tendenze... lesbiche, nessuno tranne Noriko... la sua amante. Entro nella stanza esausta, le due mi guardano, crollo sul letto, ''Pensano che ci sposiamo''. Ridiamo, poi Mitsuko si siede sul letto accanto a me, ''Oh mio Tenoh-kun dovremmo organizzare un matrimonio primaverile! E Noriko potrebbe scattare le foto''. Mitsuko, giocherellona come sempre, Noriko la guarda contrariata, chiaramente disapprovata dal solo pensiero di me e Mitsuko insieme, ''Non ti preoccupare, Noriko... solo qualche serata a Tokyo in atteggiamenti romantici con Mitsuko, questo è tutto ciò che mi è stato chiesto''. Noriko mi guarda, ''Non sei tu a preoccuparmi... è tutto il resto... più durerà la nostra bugia, più difficile sarà vivere una vita felice''. Annuisco d'accordo con lei, ''Vero, vero... che ne dici se stasera ti faccio vivere in felicità e vado a fare una passeggiata nella mia città?''. Le due donne mi sorridono, Mitsuko si getta su di me, felice più che mai, ''Oh Haruka, tu sei il migliore 'fidanzato'! Nessuno mi permetteva di avere una notte di passione con la mia estenuante Nori!'', Noriko arrossisce, ma poi parla con calma ''Grazie Haruka''. Mi sorride felice, mentre mi dirigo verso la porta, ''Non è un problema! Qualsiasi cosa possa fare per rendere le mie ragazze preferite felici, mi rende felice''. Con questo chiudo la porta mentre le due donne iniziano a gettarsi l'una sull'altra e a strapparsi i vestiti, come se gli indumenti fossero fuori moda.

Mi dirigo verso la reception, sorridente, decido che una passeggiata notturna potrebbe farmi bene. Arrivo vicino alla receptionist, sorrido e ammicco, costringendola a morire quasi sul posto, mi fermo per poco sulla porta, poi esco, sentendo l'aria della notte, fredda e calma, così come piace a me. Appena metto piede fuori, vedo che una fan era lì, che sventolava una mia foto con una mano e nell'altra aveva una penna, come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo. Sorrido, prendo la penna e firmo la foto, con grande soddisfazione della ragazza. Mentre sto per andarmene, in santa pace, sento il messaggio della ragazza ''Per favore, sposami Tenoh-kun, Kaya non potrà mai amarti come faccio io!''. Sorrido pensando a quanto sono vere queste parole.

_''Haruka Teno, questa è Mitsuko Kaya, lei ha la stessa agenzia che hai tu in Giappone''. Haruka istintivamente si inchinò causando un rossore nell'altra ragazza. Le baciò gentilmente il dorso della mano, Mitsuko le sorrise, ''Piacere di conoscerti, Kaya''._

_Dopo alcune ore di ammiccamenti disinibiti, Haruka era sul balcone con Mitsuko. La ragazza guardò oltre la bionda, ''Congratulazione per la vittoria del Gran Premio in Messico, Tenoh''. Haruka agitò la mano, ''Per favore, chiamami Haruka... e ti ringrazio... forse dovrei congratularmi per il tuo affare con Garnier visto che avranno il tuo volto per Garnier Asia il prossimo anno?''. La modella arrossì, chiaramente lusingata che Haruka sapesse chi fosse, ''Grazie''. Haruka sorrise, ma per un momento vide un tremolio nello sguardo di Mitsuko, rivolto a Noriko, in piedi all'ingresso del balcone, stava parlando con alcuni uomini e alcune donne. Era lo stesso sguardo che Haruka donava a Michiru in molte occasione, quando lei non guardava. Haruka sorrise, poi sospirò, ''Vergogna... sei così bella... ho pensato che avrei avuto qualche possibilità''. Mitsuko la guardò confusa, la bionda rivolse il suo sguardo a Noriko, e la modella arrossì ''Scusa, Haruka, ti prego di non dirlo a nessuno, la mia carriera sarebbe finita se si sapesse che sono...- o che una relazione con una-''. Haruka sorrise ancora una volta, ''Non ti preoccupare, Mitsuko, non lo dirò a nessuno. In effetti, sono felice di averlo capito... Mimura voleva che ti corteggiassi... per farti diventare la mia ragazza... ora so che non è possibile... posso suggerirti una cosa?''_

Fino a questo momento è stato quasi perfetto. La quasi modella e il quasi pilota erano uno scoop, soltanto qualche tabloid era privo della nostra immagine. Sono stata in quasi tutti i giornali e Mitsuko era un idolo per le ragazzine. Eravamo dappertutto. Ma almeno tutta questa situazione ci ha aiutato; Mitsuko può sfuggire alle voci sulle sue tendenze e avere la sua carriere senza paura della discriminazione, io posso essere un pilota e avere una bella fidanzata, ed evitare avance di donne che potrebbero rivelare il mio segreto a rivali e colleghi sul circuito di F1. Ma, se posso essere onesta con me stessa, aiutare una coppia meritevole a stare insieme mi rende felice... mi fa pensare a quello che avrei voluto io... Penso la stessa cosa ogni giorno da quando ho lasciato Tokyo. Accidenti a te Michiru... starò qui solo per due settimane, poi di nuovo fuori per Madrid per riposare con Mitsuko e Noriko. Due settimane, merda, è molto più tempo di quanto potessi immaginare.

L'unico motivo per cui sono qui in Giappone dopo tutto questo tempo è perché... beh è una lunga storia.

_''Haruka! Posso parlarti?''. La bionda sorrise al suo sponsor e lo seguì in ufficio dal garage, ''Certo, signore, cosa c'è?''. Lo sponsor si sedette, gesticolando ad Haruka di sedersi di fronte a lui, Haruka obbligata e nervosa si sedette, passò una mano tra i capelli. Lo sponsor la guardò seriamente, ''So che hai detto di voler trascorrere la fuori stagione in casa, Haruka... ma, abbiamo avuto interesse'', prima che Haruka potesse fare qualche domanda lo sponsor continuò, ''Da altre società di elevata importanza, che desiderano pubblicizzarti, Haruka. Ma non in F2, in F1. Se dici di si, siamo in grado immediatamente di preparare la formazione per la F1!''._

_Lo sponsor gettò la sua facciata seria e saltò dalla sedia, Haruka sorrise e anche lei si alzò, ma poi si fermò, ''Ma la F1, la formazione inizia immediatamente, e il tour è più... io avevo programmato di-''. Lo sponsor la interruppe quasi subito, ''Haruka, hai solo una possibilità nella tua vita come questa, sei un grande pilota di F2, ma non molti sanno di te... Diventa un pilota di F1 e diventerai l'orgoglio e la gioia del Giappone''. Haruka guardò in basso, pensò a Michiru, e a tutti gli altri che al suo ritorno a casa avrebbero fatto grandi cose. Alzò la testa e sorrise, ''Portate in pista, Carlos''._

E dopo aver lasciato il circuito F2, per la formazione della F1, ho sentito che Michiru aveva sposato Seiya, e per essere onesti dopo questo non avevo alcun interesse a sentir parlare di lei o di chiunque altro. Sono onesta, ero molto immatura, ma dovevo andare avanti con la mia vita, non c'era modo di poter affrontarla ancora una volta, no mentre lei stava con lui. Sono degli idoli in Giappone. Ho comprato il suo album di debutto, nelle tracce c'era un brano che ricordo vividamente. La canzone che abbiamo composto insieme. Seiya suonava il pianoforte in quella traccia, e ancora una volta, non lo potevo sopportare e quindi non potevo ritornare. Ora, sono passati cinque anni dall'ultima volta che ho visitato Tokyo. Non potevo presentarmi per il Gran Premio del Giappone... non dopo che sapevo che sarebbe stato inevitabile vedere Michiru e Seiya dappertutto- Tutti volevano che i Kou partecipassero a qualsiasi evento di grande visibilità. Sono riuscita a fingermi infortunata o malata proprio nel momento giusto dell'anno per evitare la corsa, ma quest'anno, non ho avuto maggior successo degli anni scorsi. Sono finita sul podio sette volte, e per assicurarmi il campionato per il quinto anno consecutivo dovevo correre il Gran Premio del Giappone. Sono dovuta venire a Tokyo ed affrontare tutto quello da cui sono fuggita.

Prima che potessi rendermene conto ero in piedi sulla spiaggia, dove io e i miei amici del liceo venivamo sempre. Guardo il mio orologio, sono le nove, mi sono ritrovata attratta dalla sabbia, mi siedo e tutto mi sembra uguale come se non me ne fossi mai andata. Appena un minuto dopo essermi seduta, sento dei passi dietro di me, così mi volto e vedo lei,no... non lei... ma Setsuna, no, non solo lei, loro- Megumi e Hiroshi- tutti e tre mi guardano incazzati come l'inferno. ''Non una maledette telefonata! Non una lettera. Non una parola. Niente, Haruka Tenoh, sei incredibile''. Decido che non è il momento per sfoggiare il mio fascino, ''Megumi! Stai incredibilmente-''. Mi interrompe, alzando una mano, ''No, Tenoh! Sono stata qui ogni giorno da quando ho saputo che tornavi... Sapevo che non resisti a questo posto, ma hai qualche seria spiegazione da dare?''. Rido dolcemente vedendo la posizione di Megumi. Le sue braccia sono piegate e lei è accigliata, ''Davvero, non dovresti arrabbiarti Megumi, rende la tua bella faccia così triste!''. Mi alzo e vado ad abbracciarla, mi sorride. Poi fa un passo indietro, e Setsuna si fa avanti, le braccia alzate, come se stesse per abbracciarmi... ma invece mi colpisce la spalla. Mi fa davvero male, ''Ahi, e quello per cosa diavolo era?''. Mi strofino la spalla, sicura del livido che ci sarà domani, ''Ah, non so... che ne dici del fatto che mi giuravi che ci avresti telefonato, scritto lettere, e-mail... ed hai fatto... niente! Devo toglierti lo schifo di dosso, Haruka''. Sorrido ampiamente, ''Oh, ma Sets, se mi sarei tenuta in contatto con te, ti saresti ammalata di me, odio dirlo ma anche tu mi sei mancata!''. Scuote la testa poi ride, ''Come hai potuto dubitare che ti mancassi?''. Alzo le spalle e mi volto verso Megumi, ''Beh, vuoi stare qui seduta tutta la notte, o vuoi andare a prendere un caffè?''. Setsuna mi prende un braccio poi ci siamo diretti verso il caffè, da sempre frequentato. Ci sediamo vicino alla finestra, ''Amo questo posto, sono passati secoli dall'ultima volta che ci sono stata''. Sento l'aroma del caffè di fronte a me, nero, senza zucchero, ancora buono, Hiroshi ridacchia, ''Si, sono cinque anni, giusto?''. Accenno leggermente con il capo, ''Si, cinque lunghi anni Hiroshi... così... cosa stanno facendo tutti?''. Guardo Sets che mi sembra un po' scioccata dalla domanda, ma prende un respiro profondo, ''Beh... Usagi e Mamoru sono ancora felici come non mai, lei è cresciuta un po' rispetto a quando sei partita... Amy è una dottoressa, ottima... Makoto ha aperto un ristorante a Tokyo, lo ha chiamato Senshi... è molto popolare, Rei è una sacerdotessa al santuario, Minako è... beh Minako, lei, Yate e Taiki stanno lavorando ad un CD adesso... dopo i CD di Michiru e Seiya che sono andati bene qui, hanno collaborato con Minako e così avranno il loro primo CD''. Prendo tutto con un sorriso sul volto, ''Sembrerebbe che tutti stiano facendo grandi cose''. Guardo il mio caffè, lo mescolo distrattamente, sono tutti andati avanti con le loro vite senza di me. Megumi si schiarisce la voce, poi mi guarda, sono un po' preoccupata, ''Michiru e Seiya hanno avuto una bambina... dopo che si sono sposati''. Che cosa? Sto sprofondando. Lascio cadere il cucchiaino nella mia tazza, poi la guardo, ''Una bambina? Che... è fantastico''. Sospiro, non posso essere più finta di così anche se ci provo. Alla fine si è sposata ed ha avuto una bambina, si può pensare che io lo sapessi ma non ho letto niente di Michiru dopo aver comprato il suo CD, e in Europa molti giornalisti asiatici generalmente non sono conosciuti per la loro sincerità... Devo tenerla fuori dalla mia mente.

''Ha avuto la bimba quattro anni fa... era incinta di due mesi quando te ne sei andata Haruka... lei ti voleva davvero al matrimonio e anche per la bambina... per il battesimo ha anche aspettato che tornassi. M tu non sei tornata, ovviamente''. ''Perché diavolo ha aspettato me?''. Setsuna sorride un po', ''Voleva che tu fossi il padrino della piccola Hotaru, Haruka''. Sorrido, amaramente '' Ah... grande, potrò mai essere il padrino di una bambina che non ho mai incontrato e per il quale non avrò mai tempo''. Setsuna ride di me, non mi piace quando lo fa, ma sta diventando una cosa normale, ''Beh, Haruka, è un bene che tu sia tornata... mi sei mancata''. Non rispondo immediatamente ad Hiroshi, ''Non resterai?''.

_''Haruka, è fantastico! Se vinci il Gran Premio di Tokyo, ragazzo, ce l'avremmo fatta!''. Haruka sorrise semplicemente poi guardò Nobu, suo amico più fidato, oltre Mitsuko. Lui la avvolge in un abbraccio dopo essere scesa dall'auto, poco tempo dopo aver attraversato la linea di arrivo. Prima che i due potessero parlare, lo sponsor, il Sig. Gagnos, si avvicinò con un sorriso enorme sul viso e strinse fermamente la mano di Haruka, ''Tenoh... fantastica gara... come al solito! Sai si stanno tutti chiedendo cosa farai il prossimo anno''. Il suo tono suggestivo obbligò Haruka a guardarlo confuso, ''Non lo so''. Lui rise e la guardò, ''Haruka... ti offriamo un ultimo contratto. Se dici di si sarai il pilota più pagato. Haruka potresti fare un altro anno e non lavorare per le prossime cinque vite''._

_Haruka guardò Nobu che stava già facendo salti di gioia... poteva dire di si e ottenere milioni, partecipare ad altre gare e restare solo ancora per un altro anno... o dire di no, andare a casa, stare con tutti quelli che ama, prendere i soldi della vincita e vivere comodamente. Haruka sapeva che la formazione per la stagione successiva sarebbe stata pronta in un mese, e questo avrebbe significato tornare a Madrid, e ripetere quest'anno dolorosamente solitario. Ma se tornasse in Giappone, chi starebbe lì ad aspettarla? Pensò che non aveva niente lì e non aveva niente qui. Era sola in entrambi i casi, ma almeno c'era una strada che le permetteva di guidare, fare soldi e avere successo._

_''Sarei onorato di guidare per voi ancora un altro anno, Sig. Gagnos''._

Guardo Setsuna e vedo che non ho bisogno di parlare, Megumi parla, ''Ma siamo tutti felici di averti a casa, Ruka, sappiamo che il contratto finisce con questa stagione!''. Non mi muovo, per paura di quello che può accadere se rispondo, ''Perché? Perché non rimani?''. La guardo dritta negli occhi, ''Perché non c'è niente qui per me, Megumi'', Mi guarda male mentre parlo, sospiro, ''Non intendevo questo... io so di avere te, Hiroshi e Sets... ma non posso stare qui... fa troppo male. Sarà meglio non stare qui''. Mi asciugo gli occhi, quasi piango, ma tengo dentro le lacrime, ''Bene... per quanto tempo sei qui, allora?''. Lascio andare la tazza di caffè, mi giro e guardo fuori dalla finestra, ''Qualche settimana''. Hiroshi ride molto amaramente alla mia risposta,non ho mai pensato a come i miei 'genitori' avrebbero preso tutto questo. La mia assenza, la mia mancanza di tatto, ma mi hanno accolta con amore e sono pronta a ripartire. Sono stata davvero un'idiota. Hiroshi scuote la testa, quasi incredulo, ''Perché diavolo non ti sei preoccupata di tornare, poi Ruka?''. Sorrido, ''Avevo le gare''. Scuote la testa ancora una volta poi sorride, questa volta divertito. Improvvisamente, il cellulare di Setsuna squilla, guarda l'ID del chiamante. Sospira e mi guarda, ''Usagi'', ha detto prima di aprire il telefono e parlarla senza lasciare i miei occhi, ''Si Usagi... l'ho trovata... Hmm? Prendendo un caffè... cosa... io glielo chiedo, ma non credo che lei vorrà... ok glielo chiedo...''. Setsuna tiene il telefono lontano dall'orecchio e mi parla con calma, ''Haruka, Usagi, vorrebbe sapere se verrai a cena a casa sua domani sera''. Guardo Setsuna e annuisco, ''Certo... dovrò portare Mitsuko... e Noriko è ok?''. Setsuna parla con Usagi, che strilla dal telefono, felice del mio ritorno, Setsuna poi chiude la conversazione, saluta me e i Kaioh. Poi Megumi parla di nuovo, ''Ah, si, Mitsuko... la tua ragazza... sei innamorata di lei?''. Megumi aggiunge alla parola 'fidanzata' un po' più di enfasi, troppa per me, lo dice quasi con divertimento, sono molto sorpresa dalla domanda, riesco solo a sorridere ''Solo il tempo potrà dirlo''. Ride scuotendo tutto il corpo, ''Dobbiamo andare, Haruka...ci vediamo domani da Usagi, giusto?''. Annuisco lentamente, abbraccio Megumi e usciamo dopo aver pagato il conto. ''Megumi, Hiroshi, fate attenzione. Ci vediamo domani''. Vado via, prendo la via per tornare in albergo, con un solo pensiero nella mia mente... Michiru Kaioh, no aspetta, Michiru Kou... e la sua bimba, Hotaru... e Michiru ha aspettato che tornassi per essere il padrino di sua figlia.

Raggiungo la mia camera d'albergo, busso alla porta, e sento ridacchiare, ''E' Mitsuko''. Dopo un momento, Mitsuko è arrivata alla porta in accappatoio, mi sorride, mi incammino nella stanza e mi siedo sul letto, senza notare Noriko sotto le lenzuola, mezza addormentata. Mitsuko si siede accanto a me e mi accarezza i capelli, ''Che succede, Ruka, sembri triste?''. Sospiro lentamente, mi distendo sul letto e metto un bracci sulla faccia, ''Lei lo ha sposato... e ha avuto il suo bambino'', Mitsuko mi sorride dolcemente, e Noriko si mise a sedere sul letto, le lenzuola che la coprono, ''Lei? La ragazza di cui ci hai parlato?''. Annuisco lentamente, e Mitsuko prende un suo CD dalla mia borsa, è l'album di debutto di Michiru, non importa quello che sto facendo, mi sembra sempre che dimentico di buttarlo, ''Michiru Kaioh, eh?'', Noriko legge il suo nome dal CD, Mitsuko non le ha mai detto niente sulle nostre conversazioni private, sono contenta per questo. Mi derido ad alta voce, ''E' Kou, ora'', Mitsuko sorride, ''Oh, scusa, Ruka... Michiru Kou... se solo il mondo sapesse come questa ragazza ti ha rubato il cuore''. ''Se solo lei sapesse'', Noriko mi guarda incredula, ''Lei, non lo sa?''. Mi siedo, scuoto la testa ''No... e non lo saprà mai...oh, adesso che ricordo, abbiamo una cena domani sera dalla mia amica Usagi''. Mitsuko si siede, ''Ohh, una cena tra amici, si, cosa devo indossare... Noriko può venire?''. Annuisco con la testa, non mi interessa chi viene con me o cosa indossano. Tutto quello che mi interessa è arrivare per poi andarmene il prima possibile. E con un po' di fortuna, posso passare l'intera sera evitando Michiru e Seiya.


	5. Chapter 5

Itadakimasu

Oh mio Dio. Gli dei mi odiano? Davvero mi odiano? Ho trascorso l'intera giornata perseguitata dai paparazzi che hanno deciso di avere mille e più foto dello shopping di me e Mitsuko, e mio Dio, il putiferio che hanno fatto quando siamo entrati in un negozio di gioielli, tutti erano convinti che stavamo prendendo gli anelli nuziali, ma sono stati oh- così delusi quando hanno visto che siamo usciti con qualcosa in una grande scatola, non era possibile che fossero anelli, poi hanno saputo che erano un bracciale e una collana in argento per Noriko e Mitsuko.

Sono proprio una grande coppia, basta solo vedere la faccia di Noriko che dal suo solito aspetto ostile passa ad un'assoluta adorazione quando Mitsuko la abbraccia, mi fa davvero sentire che nel mondo una speranza c'è. Mitsuko è la terra su cui cammina Noriko, si amano profondamente, e nonostante tutto quello che succede, sanno che l'amore sarà sempre lì. Mi rende felice vederle, ma allo stesso tempo, non posso fare a meno di essere violentemente gelosa.

Sono le sei, e siamo sedute nella mia macchina, la convertibile Toyota gialla, l'ho spedita ovunque sono andata -seriamente non posso vivere senza quest'auto. Mitsuko è seduta accanto a me per salvare le apparenze e Noriko è nella parte posteriore. La casa di Usagi non è cambiata di una virgola, almeno per quello che posso vedere; all'interno, riesco a vedere le ombre di tutti dalle finestre. Sospiro pesantemente e passo una mano tra i miei capelli corti, solo per farli ricadere nella loro posizione. Mi alzo, ho un distintivo rosso sangue posto nel basso della camicia, pantaloni neri e la mia giacca nera. Mitsuko ha un abito rosso molto stretto che si abbina alla perfezione al mio vestito, ha due fasce nella parte superiore che seguono ogni sua curva, accentuando la sua scollatura, ma con una certa modestia. Noriko si accorge che la guardo e con uno schiaffo mi alza la testa per gioco, sorrido e Mitsuko passa il suo braccio attraverso il mio. Noriko ci guarda male, ''Dobbiamo mantenere le apparenze, in ogni caso'', si appoggia all'orecchio di Noriko e mormora molto sensuale, ''Una volta che tutto sarà finito, ti dimostrerò quanto ti amo nella stanza d'albergo, Nori''. Mitsuko sorride e Noriko arrossisce. Rido ad alta voce, ''Ha ha, Noriko, arrossisce? Chi avrebbe mai pensato di vedere quest'emozione su questa faccia?''. Noriko inclina la testa e la scuote con disapprovazione, Mitsuko si gira verso di me, ''Così Haruka, l'amore della tua vita è lì, adesso come vuoi comportarti? Mi vuoi tutta per te in modo evidente oppure quanto basta in qualche momento, come devo mostrare il mio amore eterno. Sai la delicatezza è la mia specialità''. Mitsulo mi sorride, la ricambio con un sorrisetto, ''Non so, se è possibile poter togliere gli occhi da Noriko, sarebbe bello, e se fossero tutti puntati su di me, non sarebbe male''. Rido appena Noriko ci deride, Mitsuko guarda la sua amante, ''Allora, piccola, quanti baci sono commissionati per stasera?''. Noriko pensa profondamente, ''Vi concedo dieci baci... niente lingua! Mi hai sentita, Tenoh?''. Sorrido appena Mitsuko si gira verso di me e le nostre labbra si incontrano dolcemente, non ci sono scintille, ma siamo tutte ben consapevoli che questo è per lo spettacolo e così recuperiamo le nostre parti. Noriko ha una faccia impassibile, pronta per la serata, pronta ad accettare me e Mitsuko che dobbiamo fingere di essere una coppia innamorata, al fine di mantenere il nostro successo. Camminiamo verso la porta e busso tre volte, c'è un silenzio immediato dall'interno della casa. Lentamente la porta si apre, è Usagi ad aprirla, un sorriso enorme intonacato sulla sua faccia, ''Haruka! Ah, sei veramente tu!''. Usagi mi abbraccia così forte che posso a malapena respirare, ma le sorrido e le bacio la fronte, ''Hei, gattino... come stai?''. Le faccio l'occhiolino appena vedo l'anello di fidanzamento al dito, Mamoru subito appare accanto a lei, sorridendo, subito porta le sue braccia verso di me e mi abbraccia stretta, ''Haruka-san!''. Sono scioccata nel vedere Mamoru così felice, soprattutto perchè ha visto me. Mentre mi lascia andare entro in salotto, Mitsuko e Noriko sono lentamente dietro di me e posso vedere tutti nella stanza, Setsuna è l'unica in piedi, gli altri guardano desiderosi di alzarsi e salutarmi, Megumi e Hiroshi mi guardano oltre i bordi delle loro bevande. Sorrido e faccio correre una mano tra i capelli ancora una volta, ''Hei, ragazzi!''. Detto ciò c'è stato un coro di strilli appena le ragazze mi saltano addosso. Non appena tutti si calmano le loro mascelle cadono vedendo le due donne accanto a me. Seguo il loro sguardo poi sorrido, ''Oh... lei è Mitsuko Kaya... la mia ragazza''. Mitsuko si inchina, ''Piacere di conoscervi, tutti''. Minako si alza ed inizia ad urlare, ''Oh mio Dio, tu sei Kaya Mitsuko''. Sorrido, ''L'ho appena detto, Mina-chan''. Lei arrossisce, fissa Mitsuko in soggezione poi rivolge il suo sguardo a Noriko, ''Oh mio Dio, Noriko Fujiwara! Fai delle foto stupefacenti'', Noriko sorride educatamente, ''Ti ringrazio tanto''.

C'è silenzio nella stanza, Michiru non c'è ma c'è Seiya che mi sorride. Poi il rumore di alcuni passi che corrono giù per le scale dietro di me, catturano la mia attenzione, mi giro, solo per trovarmi faccia a faccia con Michiru. Si ferma, i suoi capelli sciolti ad incorniciarle perfettamente il viso, in un primo momento non reagisce poi la sua faccia cambia espressione, da uno stato ci shock, lei arrossisce rendendosi conto di quanto è vicina a me, io sorrido con calma cercando di nascondere il fatto che lotto interiormente contro la voglia che ho di afferrarla e baciare quelle labbra deliziose. Posso sentire Mitsuko che mi tira per un braccio, mi giro e le sorrido, ''Mitsuko, lei è Michiru... Kou, una delle mie più care amiche. Michi...ru... lei è Mitsuko, la mia ragazza''. Le due bellezze si guardano, poi si inchinano rispettivamente, poi Noriko mi fa un cenno con la testa, mentre le ragazze immediatamente parlano di vestiti, musica e carriera. Noriko sorride e mi parla con calma, ''Haruka... ti do un pass illimitato per Mitsuko stasera''. ''Cosa?''. Be come non essere scioccati da quello che ha detto? Lei sorride dolcemente, poi mi parla con calma, per assicurarsi che nessuno riesca a sentirla, ''Per un secondo hai visto quella donna, Michiru, posso dire subito che sarà difficile stasera tenerti lontana da lei... devi mostrare che non provi niente per lei, ho ragione?''. Annuisco e lei continua, ''Così stasera fai quello che vuoi. Ho visto come ha reagito quando ti ha visto... Oh, hey Setsuna è una ragazza molto calda''. Sono colpita dall'ultima parte di questa frase, e sono abbastanza sicura di dimostrarlo, ''Che cosa? Setsuna è rigorosamente off-limits, amica. Inoltre Mitsuko ti ucciderà''. Noriko sorride, ''Be, se lei vuole agire e divertirsi, lo farò anche io''. Rido appena vedo Noriko che si avvicina a Setsuna, e scopro che Mitsuko si sta avvicinando a me, i suoi fianchi che ondeggiano seducente e sopra le sue spalle vedo che Michiru fissa lei, poi me con una tristezza sul viso. Sorrido a Mitsuko e le lancio uno sguardo evidente sul suo corpo, poi Michiru si allontana.

''Lei è veramente bella, Haruka... posso capire perché ti senti così''. Mormoro qualcosa sul nostro accordo, cercando disperatamente di non guardare sopra le sue spalle e di non fissare la bellezza dai capelli acquamarina che ora è seduta con il marito. Lui è così grossolano. Decido di focalizzare la mia attenzione su Mitsuko mentre Minako la ammira immensamente. Dall'altra parte della stanza, posso vedere Noriko che sta parlando con Michiru e le due sembrano impegnate in una profonda conversazione. Tengo la mia mano saldamente intorno vita di Mitsuko, decido di parlarle nell'orecchio, dando l'effetto che stessi baciando il suo orecchio, ''Noriko ha detto che abbiamo un pass illimitato, sai?''. Mitsuko alza un sopracciglio e guarda Noriko, poi di nuovo me, ''No, lei non l'ha detto, mi stai prendendo in giro!''. Scuoto la testa, cercando disperatamente di non ridere alla sua reazione, ''No, dico sul serio... guarda''. Con questo tiro il mento di Mitsuko verso di me e la bacio con molta passione, lei apre le sue labbra e mi concede di baciarla e lo facciamo per qualche secondo prima di allontanarmi, agendo con molta calma e casualità, guarda Noriko e sorride vedendo che la donna non mostra un briciolo di rabbia. ''L'ho ha detto!'', sussurra eccitata e io annuisco, il tutto avviene senza accorgerci che tutti ci stavano fissando increduli a una dimostrazione d'affetto così evidente. Ho bisogno di fuggire prima che eventuali domande mi siano rivolte, ma sono salvata da Mamoru che entra nella stanza, ''Hei, ragazzi la cena è pronta, ed è meglio venire qui... prima che Usagi tenga tutto per se stessa'', Sorrido un po' a Mitsuko e la guido verso la sala da pranzo, dove c'era un grande tavolo. Mamoru era seduto a capo del tavolo. Usagi al suo fianco. Ami e Makoto erano sedute l'una accanto all'altra, vicine, se mai si mettessero insieme, sarebbero una coppia molto calda. Rei si è seduta di fronte ad Usagi e alza gli occhi ogni volta che Usagi cerca di mettere una ciotola di riso in grembo. Noriko è seduta vicino a Rei poi Mitsuko ed io ci sediamo in fondo, accanto a Minako. Di fronte a Minako c'è Seiya, muoio difronte a me c'è... lei... Michiru, poi Yaten e Taiki sono metà vicino alla tavola e metà fuori, bevono e discutono delle loro canzoni preferite. Mi guardo intorno non sono in grado di vedere Setsuna, Megumi o Hiroshi, ''Ehi, dov'è Sets?''. Appena detto questo, vedo Michiru roteare gli occhi, ma Mamoru, pacificatore qual'è, parla ''Oh, Setsuna è con Hiroshi e Megumi nella stanza accanto, si prendono cura di Hotaru e Chibiusa''. Mi guardo intorno un po' confusa, chi diavolo le ha portate qui? Mamoru continua, ''Si sono addormentate prima che sei arrivata... loro stanno mangiando di là per permettere a noi di cenare tranquilli, ma ti posso garantire che appena arriva il dessert... le sentirai''. Mamoru si perde nei ricordi. Mi limito a sorridere. Ero così preoccupata delle mie illusioni con Mitsuko che avevo completamente dimenticato , se Seiya e Michiru erano qui, lo era anche la loro bambina. Posso sentire Mitsuko che mi prende la mano in segno di supporto.

Iniziamo a mangiare e la cena è stranamente silenziosa, fino a quando Usagi inizia a parlare, naturalmente, con la bocca completamente piena di riso, ''Oh, Haruka! Mi sono dimenticata di congratularmi con te, per il Gran Premio del Messico... sei stata incredibile, il primo posto è più che meritato''. Sorrido, il mio piccolo gattino, non smette mai di farmi i complimenti, ''Grazie, gattino''. Le faccio l'occhiolino che, anche se è perdutamente innamorata di Mamoru, la costringe ad arrossire copiosamente... è mi piace, ''Ho bisogno di vincere, altrimenti perdo il campionato''. Usagi mi sorride, ''E' strano, però, posso giurare che questo è il tuo primo anno al Gran Premio di Tokyo''.

Cavolo. Pensa in fretta, Haruka!

''Uh, si... mi sembra che mi sono sempre infortunata dopo il Gran Premio del Messico... e quest'anno non è possibile vincere il campionato senza Tokyo, per questo eccomi qui''. Un silenzio confortevole è sceso nella stanza... ma poi lei parla... ''Allora, perché non hai visitato Tokyo, prima di adesso, Tenoh-san?''. Devo ammetterlo sono stata sorpresa, lei non mi aveva MAI chiamato così formalmente prima. Mantengo la mia calma, ''Non ho mai avuto un motivo per tornare prima... Kou-san''. Merda. Adesso ho sicuramente richiamato l'attenzione di tutti, visto che mi stanno fissando. Seiya si schiarisce la voce, ''Michiru, ha conservato il suo nome, dopo che ci siamo sposati, lei non è Kou-san''. Sembra seriamente deluso quasi mi dispiace per lui, resta un asino però. Decido di evitare il contatto visivo con tutti e mi concentro sul mio bicchiere di vino. Ma il glorioso silenzio viene rotto da Minako, '' Mitsuko sei così fortunata... ho sentito che Haruka dedica ogni vittoria a te''. Sputo il vino di nuovo nel bicchiere e quasi soffoco, ''Dove diavolo lo hai sentito?''. Minako mi guarda confusa, ''L'hai detto al presidente della FIA.. ricordi? Ogni singola vittoria che possiedo è dedicata alla donna che amo''. Oh... bene. Ho completamente dimenticato di averlo detto. Alzo lo sguardo e prima che io possa dire qualcosa, i miei occhi sono bloccati in quelli di Michiru che sorride dolcemente ed ha una lieve sfumatura di rosso a decorare le sue guance, merda.

''Dedica ogni vittoria alla donna che ama''. Mitsuko bacia il dorso della mia mano, dopo avrò davvero bisogno di ringraziarla per questo, tutti sembrano accettare. Lascio un leggero sospiro di sollievo. M a adesso, ho bisogno di un po' di spazio, ''Ehm, scusami, ho bisogno d'aria''. Prima che qualcuno possa dire qualcosa, mi alzo e vado nella stanza accanto.

Devo tenermi al muro perché stavo quasi inciampando in una bimba dai capelli rosa che ha deciso di inseguire una fetta di teriyaki che è caduta a terra, non è necessario mettere in discussione su chi sia la bambina, ''Devi essere Chibiusa, eh?''. Le dico appena ritrovo la calma. Il piccolo fagotto di energia, alza lentamente lo sguardo sul mio viso poi mi sorride ampiamente, sta per parlare quando i suoi occhi si spalancano e corre al tavolo, per discutere animatamente con la sua amica, una bambina della sua età con i capelli neri e sorprendenti occhi viola. Difronte sono seduti Setsuna, Megumi e Hiroshi, che parlano piuttosto segretamente. Sto quasi per interromperli, quando vedo che la bambina dai capelli neri si alza e mi sorride, ''Ho pensato che mamma stesse mentendo!''. Megumi guarda la bambina, poi la rimprovera, ''Hotaru, siediti e finisci di mangiare!''. Hotaru scuote la testa, ''Ma nonna! Guarda è Haruka Tenoh! Ho pensato che mamma stesse mentendo! Non sapevo che lo conosceva davvero!''. Megumi e Setsuna gettano le loro teste all'indietro alla velocità della luce, poi si limitano a sorridere, ''Haruka... ti unisci al tavolo dei bambini?''. Alzo un sopracciglio, ''Dai, dai, Setsuna, non c'è bisogno di prendere in giro Haruka... questo è il mio lavoro''. La buon vecchia Megumi... come ho già detto... riserva battutine solo a me. Sorrido e dico loro, ''Vado fuori per un po' d'aria'', Megumi in piedi, ''Non vuoi incontrare la tua figlioccia Haruka?''. Smetto di camminare e mi volto in mezzo secondo, tutti in uno shock totale, ''La mia figlioccia? Essere presente al battesimo della bambina vuol dire che sarà la mia figlioccia!''. Megumi annuisce, come se avesse detto una cosa normale, ''Hmm, si, Michiru ha convinto Seiya, in caso di loro morte, lei deve avere le tue cure... quindi si, lei è la tua figlioccia, Haruka''. Rimango senza parole e mi volto per parlare con Hotaru che è già scappata nell'altra stanza... ho detto che sta urlando? Si lei sta sicuramente urlando, ''Mamma! Tu non sei una bugiarda! Michiru-mamma! Ho detto che non sei una bugiarda!''. Pochi secondi dopo, Hotaru riappare con Michiru e Seiya lentamente dietro di lei, ''Cosa c'è Hotaru?''. La voce di Michiru suona così dolce, devo mantenere il sangue freddo, ''Mamma, è lo stesso Tenoh che mi hai promesso avrei incontrato un giorno?''. Michiru mi guarda e annuisce lentamente, Hotaru strilla così forte che tutti devono coprirsi le orecchie, corre tra le mie braccia e istintivamente la afferro, ''Tenoh, sono Hotaru Kaioh... tu sei il mio padrino!''. Mi getta le braccia al collo e mi stringe forte, dopo l'abbraccio le sorrido gentilmente, ''Oh... piacere di conoscerti Hotaru Kaioh''. Faccio un finto inchino con lei tra le mie braccia e lei ride, ''Sono Haruka Tenoh, il tuo padrino...''. Madrina suona troppo strano alle mie orecchie, metto un dito al mento e penso per un momento, ''Hmm, Haruka-papà suona bene!'' mi dice. ''Cosa?'', Hotaru ride di me, ''Beh, mi hanno sempre detto che i padrini si prendono cura dei bimbi quando i genitori non possono, sostituiscono i genitori, giusto? Quindi se i miei genitori se ne vanno... tu sei il mio nuovo papà... Haruka-papà''. Cinque anni di logica. Sorrido di nuovo e la metto giù, Mitsuko entra nella stanza e si tende sopra di me, ''Hmm, Haruka-papà suona bene''. Lei fa le fusa nel mio orecchio. Sorrido, di solito un complimento così mi sarebbe piaciuto, ma non in questo momento, ho bisogno di un po' di spazio, ho bisogno di aria... ho bisogno di essere lontana da tutti.

''Ehm, scusami, ho ancora bisogno di prendere aria''. Butto un piccolo sorriso e Mitsuko comincia a seguirmi, ''No, Mitsuko ho bisogno di prendere aria da sola... ok?''. Esita un attimo poi sorride educatamente, ''Naturalmente, Haruka''. Grazie, posso finalmente passare un po' di tempo da sola.

Fuori, fa caldo, è perfetto per stare fuori e beh... essere infelici. Ok, non è un clima perfetto, ma per una volta, non sta piovendo e sono contenta di stare da sola con i miei pensieri... mi piace questa lenta tortura, perché altrimenti avrei accettato un invito a cena dove sapevo che lei ci sarebbe stata? Spero che tutto questo finisca presto, così che possa andare via ed evitare tutti fino alla partenza. Poi la porta dietro di me si apre, non mi preoccupo nemmeno di girarmi, non importa chi sia, non voglio vederli. ''Mitsuko, ti ho detto che voglio essere lasciata sola''.

Sento due braccia che si avvolgono intorno alle mie spalle, respiro e il mio cuore perde un battito. E' lei. Il suo profumo. Il suo profumo deliziosamente ipnotizzante. Anche dopo tutti questi anni, posso dire che è lei immediatamente. Il leggero odore di sali marini, e di freschezza pura, mi ricordo tutti i giorni che abbiamo trascorso in spiaggia. Chiudo gli occhi e prendo il suo odore e sto quasi per parlare quando sento la sua voce, questa volta piena di calore, ''Haruka-papà suona carino''. Sembra triste e mi giro, il mio cuore va in frantumi alla sua vista, i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime.

''Michiru... stai bene?''. Posso sempre e solo preoccuparmi quando la vedo così. Lei annuisce e mi guarda, un piccolo sorriso ad abbellire i suoi lineamenti, ''Ruka potresti essere un ottimo padre un giorno''. Le guardo il viso, chiedendomi cosa lei si aspetti da me. Posso solo sorridere alla sua sincerità, ''Michiru, credo tu stia dimenticando che io non sono realmente un uomo''. Rido dolcemente quando Michiru dolcemente mi sorride, mette una mano fra i capelli ed inizia ad accarezzarli dolcemente... proprio come era solita fare, quando abitavamo insieme, per rilassarmi.

''Michiru?...No Michi? Ruka?''. Le sorrido, la sua mano si ferma dall'accarezzarmi i capelli, viaggia fino alla vita e riposa lì. Deglutisco un po', questa è una novità, non lo aveva mai fatto prima... tranne che nei miei sogni, ma in qualche modo riesco a mantenere la calma, ''Mi dispiace, Michi''. Guarda in basso, nascondendo il suo volto da me, questo mi da un momento per orientarmi, oh cavolo, è troppo vicina per i miei gusti.

''Ruka, mi sei mancata davvero, lo sai questo?''. Mi immobilizzo, non ne sono sicura... è la verità? Lei è distante... forse questo è il suo modo per esprimere i suoi sentimenti, nascondendoli e non essendo la Michi che conoscevo... fino ad ora.

''No. Non lo so''. Michiru mi guarda, ''Mi sei mancata davvero, Ruka''. Abbasso lo sguardo per parlarle, ma prima che io possa dire qualcosa, le sue labbra incontrano le mie, lei spinge la mia testa in basso con la mano nei miei capelli e approfondisce il bacio, sto quasi per staccarmi quando lei mi zittisce con la sua lingua chiede il permesso di entrare nella mia bocca. Mi sento sciogliere, questo è tutto quello che ho sempre voluto e mi sento bene, con Michiru tra le mie braccia e le nostre labbra collegate. Ma non posso permettere che questo accada perché questo non deve accadere. La spingo via da me, la tengo ad una distanza di braccia e la testa rivolta a terra, ''Per favore, non scappare questa volta, Ruka''. Abbasso lo sguardo su di lei, e nella mia mente cerco la prima cosa che posso dirle.

''Tu sei sposata''. Mi guarda, non se lo aspettava, ''Lo so... ma io non sono innamorata di Seiya''. Guardo altrove, cercando di tenerla più lontano da me, ''Hai Hotaru''. Per quanto io voglia Michiru, non posso avere più di quello che ho avuto, è sposata ed ha una figlia.

''Lo so... io amo Hotaru con tutto il mio cuore. Nulla potrebbe far cambiare questo... ma io sono innamorata di qualcuno che non è Seiya, Harika''. Scuoto la testa, ''Michiru, non penso che tu debba dirmi questo''. Allontano le mie braccia da lei, mantenendo sempre una certa distanza tra di noi. Michiru scuote la testa verso di me,

''Quel giorno... dai miei genitori... dopo che te ne sei andata, non riuscivo a trovarti il giorno dopo, poi ho scoperto che avevi anticipato il volo, e sapevo che non ti avrei vista per molto tempo. Sebbene non così a lungo''. Mi guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, come se volesse prendermi in giro, ''Ed è stato in quell'istante che ho sentito una parte di me morire. Io non sapevo perché mi sentivo così male quando te ne sei andata, ho pensato che fosse perché eri la mia migliore amica e ho pensato mi avessi abbandonata... ho capito solo quando sono andata nel nostro appartamento il giorno dopo, ero in camera, seduta sul letto quando ho trovato un libro che ti eri lasciata alle spalle. Era il tuo diario dal primo anno delle scuole superiori''. Il mio cuore perde un battito, ha letto QUEL DIARIO? Oh cavolo.

Al liceo, o precisamente dal giorno in cui ho capito che ero pazzamente innamorata di Michi, ho deciso di tenere un diario dei miei sentimenti, un modo per sfogarmi. Ho scritto molte cose... tutti i miei pensieri su Michiru, come mi sentivo, e molte pagine sui molti modi con cui potevo esprimere il mio amore per lei, anche fisico. Dio posso solo sperare che non sia riuscita a leggere tutto correttamente a causa della mia brutta grafia. Dò la colpa a quello stupido consulente del liceo che mi ha detto di tenere quel dannato diario... ma, in questo momento, la cosa più importante è che lei l'ha trovato e può averlo letto... cavolo. Michiru continua,

''Sono rimasta scioccata Haruka, devo dire, leggendo le poesie che avevi scritto su di me, i tuoi onesti sentimenti, i sogni che facevi su di me, quelli... beh, anche i pensieri più espliciti... quello che pensi di me, Seiya, tutto... l'ho letto e mi ha spezzato il cuore, perché mi sono resa conto quanto sia stato difficile per te essere solo la mia amica e lasciare che i tuoi sentimenti non avessero un senso... mi sono resa conto solo dopo aver finito di leggere il diario che non sarei mai stata felice o completa, almeno fino a quando non saresti tornata così avremmo potuto... affrontare tutto questo''.

Cosa diavolo devo dire? Chiudo gli occhi e parlo con calma, ''Michi... mi dispiace ma non possiamo farlo''. Mi sorride e si allontana da me, ''Lo so... mi dispiace... so di te e Mitsuko, ma dovevo farlo. Solo per sapere se c'era ancora qualcosa''. Abbassai lo sguardo verso di lei, ''E c'è ancora qualcosa?''. Michiru esita, lo prendo come un no, sospiro profondamente, ma prima che possa fare qualsiasi altra cosa, sento che si avvicina di più a me, sposto la testa, se lei adesso mi bacia, so che tutto cambierà per sempre.

''C'è qualcosa che dovresti sapere, Michi''. Mi guarda interessata, ''Che cosa c'è, Ruka?''.

''Non possiamo... no perché io non voglio... ma perché...''. Rido amaramente perché non riesco a trovare un motivo decente per finire la frase, ma Michiru spalanca gli occhi e ha un sorriso malizioso sul viso, sussurra, seducente nell'orecchio, ''A causa di Mitsuko?''. Annuisco ma decido di rispondere con un tono secco, ''E' questo quello che ti preoccupa, Michiru Kaioh?''. Mi sorride seducente e quasi mi sciolgo quando sento le sue mani raggiungere la mia camicia per sbottonare i primi tre bottoni, ''Beh, io non voglio che la tua coscienza stia male... lei dovrebbe arrabbiarsi se ti trova in atteggiamenti compromettenti''. Raddrizzo la mia postura e riabbottono i primi due bottoni, ''No, lei non si arrabbierà... ma qualcosa mi dice che Seiya lo sarebbe''. Non posso stare più qui, devo andarmene, mi giro verso la porta e Michiru mi blocca la strada,

''Vieni a casa mia domani''

''Non posso, ho la formazione domani''

''Ti posso aspettare... Seiya lavorerà fino a tarda notte e poi hai detto di voler conoscere Hotaru giusto, ricordi? Per favore?''. Usa Hotaru contro di me? Colpo basso, ma capisco che non so dire di no, soprattutto quando vedo i suoi occhi blu profondo, faccio un cenno di sconfitta. Sospiro ad alta voce, ''Certo. Dammi l'indirizzo e arrivo verso le otto?''. Michiru mi sorride poi mi bacia sulla guancia. Riesco a non sorridere, ''Faremo meglio ad andare prima che inizino a sospettare che stiamo facendo qualcosa di scandaloso, Ruka''.

Annuisco, e raggiungiamo la porta d'ingresso in silenzio. Apro la porta e mi trovo faccia a faccia con un Seiya molto arrabbiato, che decide di rinunciare al 'ciao' come consueto saluto e invece mi saluta con un pugno che si collega alla mia faccia.

Cavolo, che male.


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Know What's Wrong With Her

L'ospedale non è così male davvero, il dottore che mi ha portato qui è Ami e mi ha curato lei così che nessuno scopra il mio vero genere. Ami ripulisce il mio viso e sorride con affetto verso di me, facendo sorridere anche me come un'idiota, ''E' bello rivederti Haruka-san! Come stai?''. Lo dice come se non fossi mai stata via, mia cara Mizuno. Sorrido, il mio naso ha smesso di sanguinare, lei mi sorride, ''Sto bene... solo un po' di nostalgia... tu?''. Ami mi sorride dolcemente ancora una volta, ''Sto bene, oberata di lavoro durante l'ultimo anno di scuola medica''.

''Come sta Mako-chan?''. Ami subito arrossisce e mi getta uno sguardo di totale sbigottimento, ''Co- co- cosa stai implicando Haruka?''. He he. La buon vecchia Ami, ancora si agita con facilità sulla sua cotta per Mako-chan... mi chiedo se sappia che anche Makoto prova lo stesso.

Una volta, a casa di Usagi, ero con Setsuna, dopo mezza bottiglia Makoto mi ha detto che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per gustare le labbra di Ami.

''Sto solo chiedendo... Usagi mi ha detto che voi due condividete un appartamento...''. Eccola... che follemente arrossisce di nuovo. Rido leggermente, lei finalmente si calma e chiude gli occhi, ''Makoto-cha sta bene, Haruka. Noi siamo solo amiche.'' ''Eh, certo... voi due siete così incapaci il che è adorabile''.

''Non siamo le sole''. Anche se Ami lo ha mormorato, ho chiaramente sentito. Che cosa voleva dire? Sicuramente non si tratta di me e Michi? No, sicuramente no... voglio dire, anche se ci fosse qualcosa lì, nessuno tranne noi saprebbe, giusto? Devo veramente guardarla in modo stupido mentre discuto con me stessa nella mia testa, la risata di Ami mi riporta alla vita, ''Non sai mai come rendere un ritorno semplicemente ordinario, eh Haruka-san?''.

''Cosa posso dire? Il dramma mi segue''. Lei scuote la testa, ''Infatti. Haruka. Ok bene, il tuo naso non è rotto, ma sarà schiacciato per qualche giorno''. Ami mi sorride per tranquillizzarmi, ''Che diavolo hai fatto per essere colpita così gravemente, però, Haruka?''.

_Haruka fece un passo indietro, evitando di cadere e dovendo anche evitare il successivo pugno di Seiya che mirava al suo naso, così lei si abbassò colpendolo alla stomaco, ma Seiya sferrò il colpo direttamente sul suo naso. Haruka urlò dal dolore, il sangue iniziò ad uscire dal naso,_

_''Tu, bastardo dai capelli neri, ti rompo il culo per questo!'', Seiya derise ad alta voce il maschiaccio, ''Qual'è il tuo problema Tenoh? Paura di perdere la tua bella faccia?''. Haruka semplicemente sogghignò, il sangue che colava sulla bocca, si lanciò su Seiya, contrastandolo a terra e iniziò a colpirlo ferocemente sul volto._

_''Smettetela, tutti e due!''. Appena sentì la voce di Michiru, Haruka si congelò, alzò lo sguardo, e Seiya la colpì di nuovo al mento, la bionda fece un volo all'indietro e atterrò sulla schiena. Seiya fu quasi sopra ad Haruka, quando Taiki e Yaten lo trattennero e Haruka si alzò in piedi._

_''Stai lontana da lei... lei non è tua''. Seiya sussurrò queste parole che furono udibili solo alla bionda, poi il ragazzo alzò la mano ancora una volta per darle un ultimo pugno. ''Se ti becco vicino a mia moglie, io ti ammazzo, Tenoh!''. Improvvisamente Michiru era difronte a Seiya, il suo viso aveva un'espressione illeggibile, ma l'unica cosa di cui si può essere certi è questa... Michiru non era felice._

_''Seiya, che ti è preso?''. La sua voce era risoluta,calma ed equilibrata. Seiya la guardò, aprì la bocca, poi si fermò a guardare Haruka, odiava quegli occhi di vetro. In quel momento, tutti arrivarono in veranda scioccati nel vedere Haruka in piedi difronte a Seiya, Michiru tra loro e il ragazzo trattenuto dai suoi amici._

_''Tu sei il mio problema, Tenoh!''. Haruka tenne lo sguardo di Seiya e si domandava quanto tempo fosse rimasto in piedi al di là della porta o se avesse visto qualcosa dalle finestre, cosa totalmente plausibile. ''Di cosa stai parlando, Seiya?'', Michiru quasi urlò mentre il ragazzo continuava ad avvicinarsi alla bionda, ''Sei tornata appena da ventiquattro ore e sei in disparte con Michiru. Non mi piace e non piacerà neanche a te''. Gli occhi di Haruka non si allontanarono mai dall'uomo irato difronte a lei, ''Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Kou-san''. Lui rise forte e amaramente, Haruka cercò con lo sguardo l'aiuto di Mitsuko, che dopo aver attraverssato tutti arrivò al suo fianco, mentre Seiya continuava il suo sfogo, _

_''Tu e Michiru fuori... da sole... per quasi cinque minuti, questo è un tempo sufficiente per te, non è vero?''. In quel momento Hotaru iniziò a piangere e Haruka istintivamente la prese, cercando di calmarla, ''Metti la mia dannata figlia a terra!''. Seiya si avvicinò ulteriormente ma fu fermato da Taiki e Yaten, Michiru scosse la testa verso di lui, Hiroshi con una salda presa sul colletto di Seiya lo trattenne. Hiroshi, Megumi e Setsuna arrivarono in quell'istante dal piano di sopra per controllare cosa stesse causando tutta quella confusione._

_''Seiya, ho solo invitato Haruka a casa nostra domani sera per una cena di bentornata... idiota''. Haruka guardò Michiru, la bionda fu scioccata lei aveva mentito, ma era felice l'aveva salvata dal dover combattere Seiya._

Ami mi guarda, con lo sguardo interessato non lascio i suoi occhi, ''Puoi andare a casa, Haruka... Mitsuko è al piano di sotto nel salone con la sua amica Noriko, ti sta aspettando''. Mi alzo dal letto e mi stiracchio, poi sento la mia faccia muoversi in uno sbadiglio. Ami mi guarda preoccupata, ''Tutto bene, Haruka?''. Annuisco e sorrido, ''Si, si, sono solo un po' stanca''.

''Beh, Haruka, ho intenzione di rimanere qui per un po'... comunque penso che la festa sia finita''. ''Mi dispiace, l'ho rovinata''. Ami mi sorride, ''Beh, non sarebbe stata una vera festa, se non fosse accaduto qualcosa che coinvolge te e un'altra donna, Haruka''. Fingo uno sguardo di shock e di dolore, ''Ehi, ti farò sapere, che, di tutto quello che intendi, nulla è stato mai dimostrato!''. ''Si... e tutto quello che stavi facendo è stato programmare una cena con Michiru! Buonanotte Tenoh-san!''. Ami esce dalla stanza, sorrido a me stessa, lei è davvero più intelligente di chiunque altro.

Lascio la stanza poco dopo e mi dirigo lungo il corridoio. Dopo aver raggiunto il salone, trovo Mitsuko addormentata sul petto di Noriko. Sorrido e immagino che posso lasciarle dormire così ancora un momento... ma se qualcuno le vede, potrebbe essere fatale per noi, così scuoto delicatamente Noriko per svegliarla, ''Ehi, Noriko-san... è ora di tornare''. Lei aggrotta la fronte, poi sorride e procede a svegliare Mitsuko. Poi sento una mano toccare la mia spalla, mi giro e davanti a me c'è Seiya, con Michiru dietro di lui, i suoi genitori sono in piedi accanto a lei, sorridendomi e dandomi supporto. Tra le braccia di Seiya c'è Hotaru un po' a disagio, ''Posso aiutarti Kou-san, la mia faccia può prendersi una pausa dall'essere il tuo sacco da box per il momento?''. Gli dico con voce chiaramente fredda, lui alza il capo, la mascella serrata, guarda Michiru che ha un espressione severa sul viso, poi sospira, ''Volevo scusarmi Tenoh-san... io... non volevo perdere le staffe così''. Guardo Michiru che mi sorride fiduciosa, sorrido anche io, ''Va bene, Kou-san. Capisco, non siamo mai stati in ottimi rapporti. Se vuoi scusarmi, devo andare. Buonanotte''. Mi inchino, ma prima che possa camminare ulteriormente, posso sentire la mano morbida e delicata di Michiru sulla mia spalla, ''Verrai a cena domani? Vorrei che venissi in modo da poter recuperare, Haruka''. Lei sorride delicatamente verso di me e ancora una volta mi sciolgo, e combatto la voglia di catturare le sue labbra con le mie. ''Si. Puoi aspettarmi, sarò lì alle otto in punto''. E con questo, Mitsuko, Noriko ed io decidiamo di lasciare l'ospedale. Mi trovo tra due ragazze che mi abbracciano intorno alla vita. Mi volto un'ultima volta prima di entrare nel taxi che Noriko ha chiamato, e vedo Michiru accarezzare amorevolmente la schiena di Seiya, mentre tiene Hotaru, poi mi rivolge uno sguardo e mi sorride. E' il sorriso che solo io posso richiamare, è il sorriso con cui Michiru mostra felicità, e ora lo so, è lo stesso sorrise che riserva solo a me. Sorrido tra me e me e salgo sul taxi.

Questa notte nella mia camera d'albergo, dormo sul divano mentre Noriko e Mitsuko dormono sul letto l'una nelle braccia dell'altra, posso solo pensare al bacio che Michiru mi ha dato, e più ci penso, più il piacere corre dentro di me, il momento in cui le sue labbra hanno toccato le mie, morbide come ho sempre immaginato, il suo bacio esperto, la sua lingua che ha accesso alla mia bocca, sembrava un piacere riservato solo agli dei.

Oh no, no, no, no, no! Riesco a sentire quella voce fastidiosa che mi porta sulla buona strada... sono sicura la conoscono tutti, quella che ti riempie la testa di dubbi. Quella che ti spiega tutto quello che accade e solo per farti apparire come un pazzo? O cavolo, è qui. Odio i dubbi, ma credo che sia un mio diritto averne, giusto? Voglio dire, lei mi ha baciato. Mi ha detto che si sentiva come se fosse morta dentro... ma se tutto questo fosse un modo per mettermi alla prova? No, Michi è la mia migliore amica. Ci conosciamo da quando avevo otto anni, lei certamente non vuole farmi sembrare una pazza. Ah, beh, forse riesce a trovarmi interessante... ma sarà solo un'avventura per lei, un qualcosa per portarla fuori dalla sua vita mondana? Un modo per salvarsi dalla noia di essere una moglie e una mamma e trovare una scappatoia essendo la mia amante.

Ignoro questo pensiero e dentro di me so che Michiru è stata onesta con me sui sentimenti che prova per me, se davvero ci sono... quindi tutto quello che devo fare ora è sopravvivere un giorno alla guida, e poi andare a casa sua. Oh, merda! Non ci sarà modo di tenermi lontana da lei, se lei si farà avanti.

Arrivo a casa di Michiru alle 20:15, sono un po' in ritardo perché stavo pensando di non venirci, poi ho pensato che glielo dovevo. Ho inviato un messaggio a Mitsuko per dirle il suo indirizzo, e Mitsuko mi ha dato il numero della nostra camera d'albergo dopo che sono tornata dalla guida. Ero esausta, ma sono riuscita a buttarmi sotto la doccia, e poi vestirmi con alcuni paio di jeans blu scuro e una t-shirt grigia. Non ero in vena di essere troppo vestita.

La casa di Michiru è grande, e molto elegante. Profuma di Michiru, sono contenta di poterlo dire immediatamente Seiya non ha nulla a che fare con tutto l'arredamento. La casa è un edificio a due piani, che da solo attraversa mezza strada, dovrà avere cinque camere da letto, una piscina (conoscendo Michi sicuramente ci sarà), e diversi studi separati solo così Michiru può concentrarsi sulla sua arte. Il colore leggermente bianco sporco è accogliente e l'edera che cresce sulla casa dà una calorosa caratteristica.

Suono il campanello, aspetto qualche istante, sulla strada ho deciso prendere un mazzo di fiori, rose, le sue preferite. Faccio scorrere nervosamente la mano tra i capelli e dopo pochi istanti, la porta si apre e lei è lì. Mio Dio, come può una donna essere costantemente diversa in termine di bellezza, ma allo stesso tempo essere sempre la stessa? Mi toglie il respiro, e sento la mia faccia arrossire mentre guardo lontano dal suo viso. Lei inclina la testa, sorride e tiene la porta aperta, ''Pensavo che non saresti venuta''. Decido di riprendere la calma con qualche flirt, ''Beh, Michi, mi assicuro che davvero tu mi voglia qui''. Rimane molto vicina a me e parla nel mio orecchio, il suo respiro caldo mi rende agitata, ''Sono sicura di volerlo''. Io sorrido, ma decido che sarà molto difficile giocare stasera. Cammino davanti a lei, poi mi giro e le mostro il suo magnifico mazzo di fiori, lei sorride poi si chiude la porta dietro se stessa.

''Metto questi in acqua... a proposito la cena è quasi pronta... hai fame?''. Annuisco mentre lei mi guarda e mi accoglie in casa, è quasi come tornare al nostro appartamento. Nel nostro vecchio appartamento Michiru decise che lei era la responsabile su come doveva apparire... e qui chiaramente non è diverso, i suoi dipinti stupefacenti ornano le pareti e tutto è di classe. Tipico di Michiru. Trovo la strada per il soggiorno e mi fermo poco prima di arrivare al divano, fisso un quadro in salotto. Rappresenta una violinista, il suo strumento in mano, ma lei guardava il pianoforte vuoto accanto. Sento una fitta al cuore, accidenti che male, so che è per me, è datato tre settimane dopo che ho lasciato il Giappone. Questa sensazione non dura al lungo, sento avvolgere due braccia esili attorno alle mie spalle, e la testa di Michiru riposa contro la mia schiena, posso sentire il suo respiro profondo, ''Hmm... mi sei decisamente mancata... tu... e la tua acqua di colonia, Haruka''. Guardo il dipinto un'ultima volta, poi mi giro verso Michiru, ''Mi sei mancata anche tu, Michi''. Tengo la testa bassa per evitare incidenti inutili, lei prende la mia mano nelle sue e mi sorride con nostalgia, ''Vorrei davvero che mi avresti parlato prima di partire... non mi piace averlo scoperto da un diario... e da Setsuna, Haruka, perché non me lo hai detto? Prima di partire?''. La voce mi abbandona appena guardo Michiru, tutto quello che posso fare è stare ferma e combattere le lacrime nei miei occhi, le lacrime che vogliono raccontare tutte le volte che sono stata così vicina al dirglielo, e penso alla prima volta che ho raccolto tutto il mio coraggio per parlarle.

_Camminando per il corridoio di casa Kaioh, Haruka marciava con decisione verso la porta della sua migliore amica, Michiru Kaioh._

_Haruka aveva parlato con Setsuna per un'ora, e anche se tutti coloro che le vedevano erano convinti che Haruka era riuscita a conoscere una ragazza del college, la bionda sapeva che Setsuna era qualcuno con cui potesse solo parlare._

_La ragazza aveva passato ore a convincere Haruka ad andare da Michiru e dirle tutto. Ad una festa di amici, la settimana prima, stavano giocando a 'verità o osare' e Michiru si assunse un grande rischio e scelse 'coraggio', e , naturalmente, le ragazze che non sapevano che Haruka era in realtà una donna, sfidarono Michiru a baciare Haruka. La bionda, anche se moriva dalla felicità per la situazione che si era creata, decise di giocare da signore e disse a Michiru che non doveva farlo, ma l'altra rispose che era solo un bacio e non aveva importanza perché erano solo amiche. Ma appena le labbra di Michiru toccarono quelle di Haruka, la bionda fu certa che il sentimento risvegliato in lei andava oltre il desiderio, in assoluto, era amore. Lei amava Michiru Kaioh._

_Adesso Haruka era lì, in piedi al di fuori della camera da letto di Michiru. Ora o mai più. Bussò alla porta, e sentì la risposta eccitata di Michiru, ''Avanti!''. Haruka prese tutta la sua fiducia e decise di aprire la porta ed entrare, appena entrò, Michiru saltò dritta tra le sue braccia, Haruka sorrise -un grande iniziò pensò._

_''Ruka! Sono così contenta che sei tu, devo dirti una cosa!'', Anche Haruka sentiva il bisogno impellente di parlarle, vide l'entusiasmo della ragazza nei suoi occhi, doveva sapere cosa era successo all'altra, ''Cosa c'è Michi?''. Michiru salto sopra al suo letto e abbracciò il cuscino, Haruka si sedette sul bordo del letto e sorrise, accarezzando una ciocca di capelli acqua marini sul viso di Michiru. ''Seiya Kou mi ha chiesto di uscire ufficialmente! Ho un fidanzato!''. La mano di Haruka si gelò, ma fu costretta a lasciare un sorriso, ''E' fantastico, Michi''. Michiru poteva dire che la bionda non era stata onesta con lei, ''Non ti piace, Ruka?''. Haruka esitò prima di rispondere, ''No, non è che... è stato solo uno shock''. A Michiru sembrò contenuta quella risposta e sorrise come una sciocca._

_''Allora, cosa volevi, Ruka?''. Michiru sembrava non prestare tanta attenzione, aveva praticamente dei cuori al posto degli occhi, ''Volevo dirti... che io... ehm, ho sentito dire che un ragazzo voleva chiederti di uscire... ma sembra che già lo sapevi''. Haruka sforzò un altro sorriso e Michiru sembrava preoccupata, e prima che potesse parlare di nuovo, il maschiaccio si alzò in piedi, ''E' meglio che vada e continui e fare i compiti. A più tardi''. Haruka lasciò la stanza prima che l'altra potesse parlare._

Mi ritrovo a guardare Michiru.

''Si... ma è passato adesso, Michiru''. Decido che è il momento di rompere il contatto fisico. Così faccio un passo indietro, ''Ruka, vieni, parlami''. Michiru afferra la mia mano e mi porta verso il divano dove ha deciso ci saremmo sedute fino a quando la cena fosse pronta. Sono riluttante ma obbligata, prendo il mio posto accanto a lei, ma mantengo le distanza, le mani intrecciate e la testa leggermente abbassata. Michiru si siede e sospira forte, ''Avresti dovuto dirmelo, Sarei stata più che felice di saperlo''. Non posso fare a meno di alzare un sopracciglio e guardarla, ''Michi... io... mi dispiace... aspetta, cosa?''. Mi alzo di nuovo, confusa... merda, devo andare, riesco a capire dove tutto questo porterà, ma Michiru è istantaneamente pronta a bloccarmi la strada, la sua espressione determinata ad intonacarle il viso, è arrabbiata con me, e lei è sexy da morire quando è arrabbiata, ''Hai detto che non saremmo scappate. Haruka''. Scuoto la testa, cerco di camminare intorno a lei, ma ogni tentativo è bloccato.

''No, Michiru, dimentica tutto quello che ho detto! So cosa succederà qui e non va bene. Semplicemente non si può, tu sei sposata con quel bastardo di Seiya, hai una bambina e ora non posso essere al punto di dirti che sono ancora innamorata di te! Porterà solo a cose che non dovrebbero accadere, a cose che non possono accadere!''. Michiru mi guarda, mi gurda come se stesse per piangere, abbassa la testa e mi sento una merda. Dannazione, niente sta andando come avevo previsto. Michiru alza leggermente la testa, e mi guarda, le lacrime nei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri,

''Sei ancora innamorata di me?''. Faccio un passo indietro. Mi rendo conto solo adesso che l'ho detto... merda, ho detto di essere ancora innamorata di lei... e lei sicuramente mi ha sentito.

Apro la bocca, per difendermi, per dire che l'ho detto casualmente, ma sono zittita ancora una volta quando sento le sue labbra contro le mie, le sue mani intorno al mio collo, mi spinge dentro di lei, cerco di tirarmi indietro, di essere forte, ma Michiru ha sicuramente una grande presa su di me.

Riesce a spingermi indietro e posso sentire il divani dietro di me, mi lascio cadere, in posizione seduta e Michiru mi guarda i suoi occhi sono pieni di desiderio mentre guarda il mio corpo, poi blocca i suoi occhi nei miei.

Lentamente si abbassa sulle mie ginocchia, quasi mi prende in giro con il suo corpo perfetto, poi sento quella sensazione... fantastica..., una sensazione appagante e del tutto soddisfacente... la sensazione di unire le sue labbra alle mie e le sue gambe a cavalcioni sulla mia vita. Sento la sua lingua leccare dolcemente le mie labbra e apro ulteriormente la bocca, permettendole l'ingresso e ancora una volta su questa terra è l'unica cosa che desidero. Sa esattamente come baciarmi e come farmi piacere, La sua lingua balla insieme alla mia e lei geme nella mia bocca, ciò mi porta a perdere del tutto la testa. Sento le sue unghie scavare nelle mie spalle e le mie braccia intorno a lei, la avvolgo e lentamente le mie braccia si avventurano sotto la camicetta di seta bianca e tornano indietro, solo per scoprire che non indossa il reggiseno, i miei gemiti si intensificano a questa realizzazione e Michiru sposta la bocca per mordermi il lobo dell'orecchio e comincia a gemere ad alta voce nel mio orecchio,

''Haruka, prendimi, ora... prendimi qui''. Cavolo! Michiru ha davvero detto questo? Lei mi vuole -per fare sesso? O vuole davvero fare l'amore con me? Qui nel suo salotto? La mia menta si affolla di pensieri appena Michiru mi dice quelle parole celestiali per me, il pensiero delle cose che posso farle... e il modo in cui posso farle... ma prime che possa rispondere, sento Michiru che morde il mio collo. Resto senza fiato, i suoi denti a contatto con la mia pelle, mi sento così incredibilmente completa, la vita non può essere migliore... ho Michiru nel modo che ho sempre sognato... ma... perché mi sento in colpa. Oh cavolo!

Michiru! Dov'è Hotaru?''. Michiru mi guarda, e inizia a baciarmi il collo, ''E' al piano di sopra, nel suo piccolo mondo, non ti preoccupare... Haruka, per favore-''. Michiru si interrompe appena entrambe sentiamo una porta che si chiude al piano di sopra. Sento uno scalpiccio dalle scale che confinano al soggiorno, e Michiru immediatamente si getta lontano da me, si alza e comincia a raddrizzarsi i capelli, gli occhi verso le scale, appena in tempo, sorride ampiamente per la bimba dai capelli neri, che appare in modo accurato, e guarda la madre, ''Hotaru cara... non ti ho sentita, ho pensato che fossi impegnata con le bambole''. Hotaru guarda direttamente me, raddrizzo la mia posizione sul divano. I sorprendenti occhi viola di Hotaru leggono la mia faccia.

''Ho sentito qualcuno gridare il mio nome...''. Cavolo, ho davvero gridato così forte? Haruka sei un'idiota! Hotaru mi sorride, ''Haruka-papà?''. Hotaru scende le scale, tenendo sempre gli occhi su di me. Mi sento un po' a disagio, ma riesco a mettere su un sorriso quando vedo Michiru chinarsi e prendere la figlia in braccio, ''Si piccola... Haruka ha giurato che sarebbe venuta stasera... e lei è qui''. Hotaru strabuzza gli occhi quando finalmente, mi guarda, e ripete il mio nome a se stessa più volte. ''Lei? Ma, è il m-m-mio Haruka-papà!''. Michiru sembra confusa poi Hotaru si precipita su di me, controlla attentamente il mio corpo e poi sorride ampiamente, ''Tu sei il mio Haruka-papà non è vero?''. Annuisco e Hotaru sembra calmarsi... mi guarda raggiante e in cambio le sorrido cordialmente; è onesta e dolce, e sono contenta che non si renda conto che il suo Haruka-papà è davvero una donna, ''Uff... sono contenta... non credo che potrei chiamarti Haruka-mamma... anche se Seiya lo odia, tu sei il mio Haruka-papà ora!''. Mi sono un po' ripresa... chi a cinque anni chiama i genitori con il nome di battesimo?.

''Beh, Hotaru, io sono un vecchio amico della tua mamma e qualsiasi nome tu decida di darmi io ne sono onorato... ma ora dimmi... perché il tuo papà odia che io sia chiamato Haruka-papà?''. Hotaru guarda Michiru che si schiarisce la voce, ''Hotaru chiama sempre il suo papà Seiya... mai papà o papà... poi il suo nome come con te, beh... non dimenticarlo, Ruka che Seiya non è un tuo grande fan!''. Non posso fare a meno di sorridere a me stessa, dopo quello che io e Michiru abbiamo quasi fatto, come posso biasimarlo se non gli piaccio?

Hotaru raggiante si gira verso di me, ''Ma io sono Haruka-papà!''. Questa bambina è completamente adorabile, ''Mi fa piacere, principessa''. Hotaru immediatamente inizia a strillare, ''I miei amici non riusciranno mai a credere che io conosco il celebre Haruka Tenoh!''. Michiru afferra la figlia intorno alla vita e la fa alzare, ''Calmati Hotaru... tesoro, va a lavarti le mani prima di cena, ok?''. Hotaru annuisce e si inchina a me mentre corre in cucina per obbedire a sua madre. Raddrizzo la mia postura, sorrido un po' tristemente, ''Assomiglia a Seiya... mi dispiace, Michi per-''. Michiru mette un dito sulle mie labbra per farmi tacere, ''Non esserlo, Haruka... lo volevo tanto quanto te... adesso ti unisci a noi per la cena, Haruka, altrimenti Hotaru non ci perdonerebbe mai?''. Sorrido, ''Va bene... ma me ne vado al più presto appena la cena è finita''. Michiru alza un sopracciglio scioccata, ma poi sorride, quasi sembra essere divertita da me.

Un paio di ore dopo, ci trasferiamo dalla cucina in salotto, dove vediamo un film alla televisione e Hotaru alla fine si addormenta tra me e Michiru sul divano. Guardo l'orologio. Sono le undici. So che devo andarmene presto, se resto più a lungo, allora sarò molto probabilmente convinta a restare per la notte... e se trascorro la notte qui, Dio solo sa cosa potrebbe accadere.

''Devo andare, Michiru... ma mi sono divertita a cena''. Decido di sottolineare l'ultima parte, per quanto mi sia piaciuto il sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie, e la sensazione di lei tra le mie braccia prima di cena, devo farle capire che non dobbiamo farlo mai più, non importa quanto lo voglio... è sposata, ed entrambe dobbiamo rispettarlo.

''Va bene, permettimi di accompagnarti alla porta, allora''. In realtà non ho scelta, ma decido di lasciare che i accompagni. Camminiamo verso la porta in silenzio, e mi guarda mentre metto la giacca ed apre la porta, l'aria fredda della notte mi colpisce. Rabbrividisco ma poi mi riprendo. Mi giro verso Michiru e le sorrido cordialmente, sono contenta di averla vista, dopo tutto, ''Buonanotte, Michi. Ho apprezzato la cena... Hotaru è una bambina fantastica. E a quanto pare Seiya si prende cura di voi... lui vi ama''. Quello che le dico mi uccide del tutto, ma è vero, tanto quanto a me non piacciono gli uomini. Lui adora Michiru, non l'ha mai trattata male, o fatta piangere. E devo riconoscerlo questo, giusto?

Michiru mi guarda e si appoggia alla porta, si morde le labbra e mi guarda un po' in difficoltà.

''Cosa c'è che non va, Michiru?''. Mi guarda e chiude lentamente gli occhi, respira con calma prima di decidere di parlare, ''Devo confessarti una cosa, Haruka'', alzo un sopracciglio lievemente interessata ma cerco di apparire solamente un po' incuriosita. ''Quando eravamo dai miei genitori... e ti ho detto che Seiya mi aveva proposto di... ho mentito''. Posso sentire tutti i miei muscoli tesi, non riesco a parlare, non ancora, lei continua a parlare, ''Lui me lo ha chiesto... ma io gli ho detto di no... non riuscivo a sposare qualcuno di cui non ero innamorata. Dopo che te ne sei andata, gli ho detto che avevo cambiato idea, che lo volevo-''. 'Ma eri incinta di sua figlia''. Sento la rabbia aumentare costantemente dentro di me, ma decido di sembrare fredda, forse questa è un'altra prova... forse vuole vedere se sono sincera... ma perché farlo? Perché dopo che ci siamo baciate? Perché dopo che siamo state così vicine a fare l'amore? Perché Michiru si prende gioco di me in questo modo? Perché ora, maledizione?

''No, ho detto a tutti che... Hotaru è prematura. Non so perché l'ho detto ad essere onesta, forse per far pensare a Seiya che sapevo di aspettare sua figlia prima di accettare si sposarlo, per fargli credere che lo amavo, ma-''. ''CHIUDI QUESTA CAZZO DI BOCCA, MICHIRU! Perché mi stai dicendo questo? Hai mai avuto pensieri reali per qualcuno che non sia te stessa o in realtà sei solo una ragazza viziata?''. Sputo ogni parola come veleno, voglio solo sapere come abbia potuto giocare con le emozioni. Non solo ha giocato con le mie, ma anche con quelle di Seiya. Mi dispiace per Seiya! Cosa diavolo sta succedendo in questo mondo se mi dispiaccio per Seiya? Povero bastardo, probabilmente si è sentito come una merda quando Michiru gli ha detto di no senza una buona ragione... povero Seiya. Ho davvero detto questo? Si credo di averlo detto. Povero, povero bastardo. Michiru può essere molto egocentrica, e adesso sta cercando di... cercando di fare cosa? Confessarsi a me? Vincere su di me? Mettermi alla prova? Ad ogni modo, non voglio sentire niente. Lei ha bisogno di sapere che ne ho abbastanza di lei. Ha bisogno di essere pulita e onesta con tutti e prendere una decisione adulta... ma prima deve essere adulta.

''Michiru cresci. Tutti lo hanno fatto''. Vado via prima di vedere o sentire la sua reazione. E questa volta non mi dispiace allontanarmi da Michiru.


	7. Chapter 7

The Poor Boy's Heart

Quando sono arrivato al Mugen Gakuen, sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile fare nuove amicizie. Ma avevo già due amici che frequentavano quella scuola superiore; Yaten e Taiki, e giurarono che mi avrebbero dato una mano.

Il primo giorno di scuola, quando sono entrato nella mensa a pranzo, ho fatto del mio meglio per essere gentile con tutti, ma non potevo, perché una certa ragazza ha preso la mia attenzione, era seduta con un gruppo di sei ragazze e con un ragazzo alto, con i capelli biondi e corti. Ma questa ragazza era seduta nel mezzo, un broncio verso il suo amico perché le aveva rubato il sacchetto di patatine. Aveva i capelli biondi e per qualche motivo l'alto biondo, con i capelli corti continuava a chiamarla 'odango'. Poi ho visto i suoi capelli e ho realizzato perché, ridacchio tra me e me, 'testa di focaccia', penso tra me e me. Ma lei era carina. Non solo carina, ma splendida, anche quando si comportava come un bambino, aveva un fascino ne ero ipnotizzato. Sono stato buttato fuori dalla mia trance quando ho sentito il braccio di Taiki intorno alla mia spalla e mi ha portato al gruppo. Ho sorriso nervosamente mentre ci avvicinavamo, Yaten prese la parola al mio posto, ''Ehi... questo è il nostro amico, Kou Seiya, si è appena trasferito qui. Siate gentili''. L'alto biondo mi guardò e sorrise prima di riposare la sua testa contro un assolutamente bella ragazza dai capelli color acqua. La ragazza dai capelli così unici, mi guardò e sorrise, ''Ciao, Kou-san benvenuto al Mugen... spero che la nostra scuola ti piaccia''. Nonostante le manieri formali di Michiru, vedevo che era sincera. Siamo subito diventati buoni amici, e infatti è stata colei che ha spezzato il mio cuore il giorno in cui mi ha detto alcune notizie dal quale non mi sarei mai ripreso.

_''Beh?''. Seiya quasi si avventò sulla sua compagna, Michiru gli sorrise tristemente, ''Mi dispiace, Seiya-kun, Usagi mi ha detto che le piace Mamoru... lui glielo ha chiesto anche formalmente... non ho potuto nemmeno chiederglielo a tuo nome perché lei ha già detto di si''. La faccia di Seiya scese immediatamente e cadde contro gli armadietti, ''Avrei dovuto saperlo... Haruka-kun mi ha detto che lei era impegnata''. Seiya mise le mani sulla testa, Michiru si inginocchiò accanto a lui, ''Coraggio, Seiya-kun, sono sicura che potrai trovare qualcun'altra!''. Prima che Seiya potesse rispondere, il suono di una voce roca, si senti al di sopra di loro due, ''Trovare qualcun'altra per cosa?''. Michiru alzò lo sguardo per essere accolta da un sorriso di Haruka. Lei sorrise e sussurrò, ''Seiya, è alla ricerca di una signora da portare al ballo formale... ma la ragazza a cui lo ha chiesto non è disponibile''. Michiru si alzò in piedi, lentamente fu seguita da Seiya, Haruka si passò una mano attraverso i suoi capelli, ''Ti ho detto che Usagi era già impegnata''. Seiya accigliò all'arroganza della bionda, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Michiru spostò l'attenzione sulla bionda, ''Beh, Haruka, tu non puoi parlare, non hai nessuno da portare neanche tu''._

_''Ancora''. La bionda intervenne. Fu in questo momento, Seiya ebbe un' idea e gli occhi iniziarono a brillare, ''Michiru tu hai qualcuno che ti porta al ballo?''. Michiru esitò un istante prima di togliere gli occhi di dosso alla bionda e guardò Seiya, ''Non ancora''. Seiya sembrò confuso dalla sua risposta, ''Che cosa vuol dire, non ancora?''. Michiru lanciò un'occhiata ad Haruka che la stava guardando con curiosità, troppa. ''Beh, la persona con cui voglio andare non me l'ha ancora chiesto''._

_Seiya pensò un po' poi guardò Haruka che sembrava aver preso le distanze, non presa dalla conversazione. Michiru guardava il pavimento, Seiya fece un respiro profondo, prese la mano di Michiru nella sua, ne bacio il dorso con delicatezza, facendo irrigidire il maschiaccio biondo che aveva visto l'intimo contatto tra i due._

_''Kaioh-san, vorresti per favore farmi l'onore di accompagnarmi al ballo?''. Michiru guardò Seiya, i cui occhi erano un po' pieni di disperazione, ma anche sincerità. Michiru girò la testa verso Haruka, che aveva una ruga sul volto, ma girò la faccia dall'altro lato dopo un secondo, ''Come potrei dire di no, Kou-san?''. Michiru sorrise educatamente e , appena Seiya si inchinò di fronte a lei, vide Haruka, che a quel punto aveva messo sul viso un sorriso falso, ''Bene, ora è tutto concluso, Possiamo finalmente andare a pranzo?''. Haruka sembrava irritata. Seiya la guardò, ''Ora tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è trovare ad Haruka-kun un appuntamento''. La bionda fece cenno con la mano, ''Non è necessario, Kou-san... non ci vado. Ho altre cose da fare''. Michiru la guardò scioccata, era sicura di averla vista comprare un vestito non prima di una settimana fa, ''Ruka, non ci vai? Ma giuro che ti ho vista comprare un vestito, l'altro giorno''. La bionda sembrò quasi balbettare, ma invece rideva, ''Michi, non ho bisogno di un ballo per comprare un vestito. Comunque, sarò in pista, quella notte, a lavorare fino a tardi''. Michiru scosse la testa, ''Nulla è più importante delle tue preziose corse, Ruka?''. Haruka abbassò gli occhi e guardò Michiru, ''C'è una cosa''. Guardò l'orologio, poi verso Seiya e si inchinò, ''Ci vediamo più tardi, ragazzi''. Haruka si allontanò, lasciando Seiya e Michiru scioccati dal suo comportamento._

E' stato dopo quel ballo, quando ho capito che la vita senza Usagi non sarebbe stata così male, ero sicuro che anche altre persone hanno vissuto la vita senza la persona che amavano profondamente e tuttora vivono felici, amare qualcun altro, non tanto, ma abbastanza da sapere che cosa l'amore fa sentire.

A quel ballo, Michiru mi ha dato tutta la sua attenzione, cosa che pensavo sarebbe stata impossibile perché Haruka non c'era, ma lei lo ha fatto e mi ha fatto sentire speciale. Ero certo che Michiru e Haruka fossero un unico elemento, che erano vicini, voglio dire, al momento tutti... anche io... pensavo che Haruka era un ragazzo, ed era un ragazzo molto bello, e Michiru stava sempre con Haruka così è stato naturale per tutti pensare che fossero una coppia.

Non è stato fino a qualche settimana più tardi, Michiru mi invitò a casa sua quando abbiamo collaborato in storia che mi ha detto che Haruka era in realtà una donna e ho giurato di mantenere il segreto. Infatti, lei mi ha fatto giurare di fronte a tutti nel nostro gruppo; Mamotu, Usagi, Yaten, Taiki, tutti, e ogni promessa che ho fatto di fronte a Usagi, ho giurato di mantenere a prescindere, fino al giorno della mia morte. Innumerevoli volte negli ultimi tre anni che io e Michiru stavamo insieme al liceo ero tentato di dire a tutti che il loro prezioso Haruka Tenoh era in realtà una ragazza, ma il pensiero di Usagi che si sentiva tradita dopo la mia promessa quasi mi spezzava il cuore... non avrei mai potuto pensare di tradire Usagi. Mai.

Mi sono sentito male quando ho detto a Michiru di voler portare le cose a un passo avanti nel nostro rapporto, stavamo insieme da due anni e avevo bisogno di concludere credo. Voglio dire, avevo diciotto anni e lei diciassette e nel nostro rapporto non mi ero mai spino oltre il bacio perché era più giovane di me di quasi due anni... e ho pensato che se avessi osato toccare oltre le sue labbra, Haruka mi avrebbe rotto le gambe e le braccia. Ma dopo che l'ho chiesto a Michiru sembrava che tutta la scuola sapesse... e sono rimasto scioccato, Haruka non è venuta nemmeno a parlare con me come aveva fatto poco prima del nostro primo appuntamento, bene, dopo ogni appuntamento mi diceva che se io avessi osato toccare Michiru in un modo che lei disapprovava avrebbe potuto farmi sparire. Sapevo che Haruka era protettiva, e non solo perché era amica di Michiru, ma perché le piaceva Michiru, le piaceva davvero, tanto da esserne innamorata... si doveva essere un idiota per non sapere o non notare quanto Haruka era interessata a Michiru, ma invece di minacciare di finire la mia vita, Haruka ha ignorato me... e Michiru.

Mi sentivo male. Stavo davvero usando Michiru. Per un dolore sordo in me. Per alleviare il dolore di non poter avere Usagi nel modo in cui avrei potuto avere Michiru.

E poi venne la Vigilia di Natale, e Michiru arrivò all'hotel, aveva pianto, lo capii, ma non chiesi niente, e le dissi che non doveva fare nulla di tutto ciò. Mi ignorò e si gettò su di me, baciandomi con passione, si tolse tutti i suoi vestiti e mi disse di stare zitto e basta. Ero così nervoso, ma l'ho fatto ed è stato incredibile, beh... per me. Capii che per tutto il tempo Michiru non era veramente con me, i suoi occhi erano chiusi e continuava a trasalire ogni volta che spingevo in profondità dentro di lei. Rimanemmo in silenzio dopo, lei non mi teneva o abbracciava, fingeva di dormire, lei pensava che non lo sapessi, aspettò finché dormissi per piangere, sapevo che lo aveva fatto perché quando mi svegliai aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi.

A scuola, durante il nostro ultimo anno, Michiru si attaccò a me, intenta a stare con me più che poteva, non mi dispiaceva, mi piaceva almeno c'era qualcuno che voleva stare con me... anche se non ero l'unico con cui voleva stare, non mi importava, perché lei non era l'unica, non per me. E così abbiamo continuato la nostra relazione, nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di ammettere il nostri inganni. Mi sono sempre chiesto con quale persona Michiru ha sempre voluto stare, però, mi riferivo solo agli altri ragazzi come Mamoru quando ho dolorosamente ricordato a me stesso che era profondamente innamorato di Usagi... poi c'erano Taiki e Yaten, i miei amici ma Michiru evidentemente non aveva interesse per loro. Così mi chiedevo... ma divenne tutto chiaro come la luce del giorno, la sera che siamo andati da Usagi per aprire i nostri risultati degli esami.

Setsuna era lì, lei era principalmente amica di Haruka, ma la maggior parte del nostro gruppo l'ha accettata perché tutti abbiamo pensato che lei e Haruka fossero amanti... beh, la maggior parte del gruppo ad eccezione di Michiru, lei pensava fossero amanti ma non le piaceva Setsuna... ho accettato che a Michiru non piacesse Setsuna, ma da Usagi... quando era seduta sulle mie ginocchia, ho potuto vedere un cipiglio sul suo volto quando Setsusa arruffò i capelli di Haruka. Fu lo stesso mio cipiglio di quando ho visto Mamoru accarezzare la guancia di Usagi. Era innamorata di Haruka. Haruka era la sua 'unica' e lei era l'unica di Haruka, ma ancora non lo sapeva. Quando Haruka ci ha detto che non sarebbe andata all'università, non ero scioccato, ma sono rimasto scioccato quando ha detto che le era stato offerto un contratto in F1. Ero un po' scosso, forse felice per lei, nessun fastidio, anche se mi aveva superato. Non avevo nemmeno notato che Michiru era uscita fuori dalla stanza finché non ho visto Haruka correre dopo una chioma color acqua. Mi alzai per seguirle, ma Setsuna si avvicinò, ''Hanno bisogno di parlare, Seiya''. Così le ho lasciate. Sono rimasto scioccato dopo un po' di tempo quando ho visto Haruka correre fuori dalla stanza e uscire fuori, e pochi minuti dopo Michiru uscì dal bagno, si guardava intorno per lei chiaramente, anche se lei fingeva non era con me. Mi ha guardato negli occhi e mi disse che mi amava, e io sono quasi morto dentro, quindi era questo il dolore che ha provato quando l'ho detto a lei e si rese conto che non l'amavo tanto come qualcun altro? Mi sentivo una merda. Dopo un po', Michiru è andata fuori a prendere un po' d'aria, è andata fuori, sapevo per parlare con Haruka e ho sentito un po' di dolore nel mio cuore. Era ingiusto. Lei era mia. Io l'ho avuta per primo. Haruka ha avuto la sua occasione e l'ha saltata. E non potevo lasciare che portasse via anche la mia. Usagi era di Mamoru e io non avrei mai potuto avere lei... così ho dovuto lottare per la cosa più vicino alla felicità che avevo... Haruka era una codarda e questo non era un mio problema, io ho avuto il coraggio di invitare Michiru. Allora decisi, che dovevo lottare per ciò che era mio. Dovevo fare mia Michiru.

Quando ho deciso di andare verso la porta, ho guardato fuori e ho visto che pioveva, non lo avevo notato, e Michiru e Haruka non sembravano preoccupate dal clima, Haruka ha iniziato a scappare, devo ammettere che ero confuso, Setsuna la vide correre e guardò Michiru e le disse di prendere un taxi, Haruka aveva bisogno di lei e probabilmente si sarebbe prese un raffreddore con questo tempo.

Haruka prese il raffreddore e ad essere onesti, ha un po' incasinato i miei piani, Michiru era nel loro appartamento, intenta a restare al fianco di Haruka, non usciva dall'appartamento tranne per prendere la medicina ad Haruka, non la lasciava nemmeno per incontrarmi un'ora per un caffè. Mi sono arrabbiato, e vi giuro che non mi vedrete mai più felice di quando ho visto Haruka sentirsi meglio, sono andato lì un paio di giorni dopo non era nell'appartamento, ma Michiru si. Sono andato nella camera di Michiru, abbiamo visto un film e poi siamo rimasti in silenzio. E' stato lì che ho preso l'anello dalla tasca e l'ho proposto. Lei mi ha guardato negli occhi e pianse, dicendo 'no'. Disse che non poteva sposarmi, lei era troppo giovane e non era sicura dei suoi sentimenti. Stavamo insieme da tre anni e le ho detto che l'amavo. Nessuna bugia. Forse non l'amavo tanto quanto Usagi, o tanto quanto l'amava Haruka, ma a prescindere Michiru era il mio ultimo collegamento alla felicità, e non avevo intenzione di lasciarla andare... anche se lei mi disse di no, abbiamo continuato la nostra relazione, Michiru ed io.

Alla cena d'addio di Haruka a casa Kaioh, sono rimasto scioccato quando è arrivata, mi guardai meglio e mi domandai, cosa resterà del mondo se una donna sembrava meglio di un uomo in abiti maschili? Ma a prescindere, le feci sapere che Michiru era mia.

La cena fu imbarazzante, so che lo fu anche per Hiroshi e Megumi, loro pensavano che Michiru dovesse stare con qualcun altro. Vi darò un indizio su chi è per loro il 'ragazzo d'oro'... eh? Michiru corse via durante la cena, quando parlavamo di Haruka e della sua carriera. Mi alzai per andare da lei, ma Hiroshi me lo proibì. Volevo dirgli, 'lasciami andare da lei', ma mandarono Haruka... dovevano sapere come si sentivano e questo deve essere stato per i genitori di Michiru un ultimo tentativo per vederle insieme. Non ero felice, ma quando ho visto Haruka precipitarsi fuori dalla casa, ignorando tutti e andarsene, non ho potuto fare a meno di sorridere, soprattutto quando Michiru ha cercato di rincorrerla piangendo, ho capito... che Michiru sarebbe ritornata da me.

Dopo poche settimane dalla partenza di Haruka, Michiru ed io eravamo a cena insieme quando mi guardò negli occhi e disse 'si'. Dopo balbettando, disse che mi avrebbe sposato. Questo era tutto quello che voleva in quel momento. Non potevo essere più felice. Stava per essere mia moglie, e poi lei sarebbe stata mia e tutto il mondo lo avrebbe saputo.

E quando è nata la piccola Hotaru ero così felice, mi somigliava, capelli neri, ma aveva gli occhi incredibilmente viola, e io l'adoravo, anche se in realtà non sembrava avere simpatia per me, ma era la mia carne ed il mio sangue ed era tutto ciò che contava.

Dissi a Michiru che volevo fosse Usagi la sua madrina e lei disse che andava bene. La sua scelta era Haruka... ma poi Haruka non tornò. Non dopo il suo primo anno... non ancora per molto tempo. Michiru divenne fredda e distante con tutti tranne che con Setsuna ed Hotaru, ma era ancora della sua idea : in caso di sua morte o nostra, Haruka sarebbe stato il genitore di Hotaru.

Michiru divenne un'altra persona... anche con me, era tutta sorrisi e baci ai nostri concerti e alle registrazioni, ma a porte chiuse potevo dire che non mi voleva intorno. Anche mia figlia mi chiamava Seiya, non papà, non ha mai voluto giocare con me con i giocattoli, solo la sua mamma, e lei non mi piaceva. La mia bambina non mi piaceva. Io in realtà non sapevo perché, tranne un giorno, ho visto Michiru giocare con Hotaru... stavano giocando con le auto da corsa giocattolo... una di loro era un 'Haruka Tenoh McLaren'... mi ricordo come mi sentivo quel giorno, la mia amata bambina guardava le corse con la mamma e avrei preferito attaccare dei perni ai miei occhi invece di vedere la faccia arrogante di Tenoh vincere un'altra gara.

L'unico giorno in cui ho acceso la TV per far guardare le corse ad Hotaru, Michiru rimase stordita appena guardò lo schermo e la vide... Haruka Tenoh stava parlando con una TV di Tokyo... sul suo ritorno al Gran Premio del Giappone e del suo ritorno in patria... la sua dedizione alla donna che ama ogni volta che vince una gara. Michiru era in piedi accanto a me, vidi il suo viso sorridere, poi distolse il suo sguardo da me, ma era troppo tardi, l'avevo visto. Il suo viso mi aveva detto tutto. Ma poi un giornalista portò il discorso su Mitsuko. Fu il mio turno di sorridere... ma non per molto.

Se Haruka stava tornando, poi avrebbe trovato il modo di vederla. In qualche modo, tutti lo volevano; Hiroshi, Megumi, Setsuna, tutti e se Michiru la vedeva e avrebbero avuto la possibilità di parlare, tutto sarebbe crollato giù, tutto sarebbe stato portato via da me. La mia felicità, avevo lottato tanto per raggiungerla e mantenerla, e Haruka avrebbe potuto semplicemente arrivare e prendersela. No. Quella bionda doveva imparare dalla vita non era giusto, a volte in questo mondo, non si può avere ciò che si desidera. Si può appartenere a qualcun altro e tu devi solo fare i conti con questo- è il modo in cui la vita va. Questo è il modo in cui è andata a me, e questo è il modo in cui è andata a tutti davvero.

Lei tornò, e in un primo momento Michiru ignorò il suo ritorno, ma poi durante la cena, abbiamo incontrato Mitsuko e ho quasi ballato dentro! Aveva questa modella assolutamente splendida come ragazza che era tutta sua, e giuro che avevo il sorriso più grande del mondo... ma poi l'ho visto. In quell'istante, uno sguardo verso Michiru quando lei non guardava. Haruka era ancora innamorata di lei. Cavolo. Non potevo questo. Mi sono trovato circondato da Mitsuko e Noriko e quando ho guardato Michiru era introvabile... Haruka non c'era. Ho cercato nelle camere al piano superiore, e dopo pochi disperati instanti, ho deciso di controllare sul retro. Niente. Ho guardato fuori dalla finestra di fronte e le ho viste. Baciarsi. Sentivo la rabbia aumentare dentro di me. Michiru era sposata e sembrava non avere importanza, a nessuna delle due. Sono andato verso la porta ma fui bloccato da Setsuna, che cercò di parlare con me, ma le dissi che non ero in vena, ho aperto la porta e ho trovato la bionda lì in piedi, lo shock dipinto sul viso... ho deciso di aggiungere un pugno a quella fastidiosa faccia arrogante.

Michiru mi rimproverò in ospedale, mentre Haruka era in cura da Ami. Mi ha detto che ero un idiota. Io non sono un idiota. Le ho viste baciarsi. L'ho visto. E adesso Hotatu la adorava e la chiamava Haruka-papà, stavo per gridare alla bambina ma Michiru disse che era solo una frase. Accidenti a te, Haruka, perché devi prendere continuamente tutto quello che ho. Tutto quello che ho... e ora, torno a casa da mia moglie, dopo che Haruka è stata lì per la cena, in un primo momento, Hotaru era lì, nulla sarebbe potuto succedere mentre Hotaru era nella stanza, sono morto sperando che nessuna delle due si facesse corrompere, ed avere una relazione con una bimba in camera. Solo quando metto a letto Hotaru lei mi dice che le piace Haruka-papà. Che lui era forte, bello e che alla mamma sembrava piacergli, soprattutto quando lui la baciava. Sono riuscito a fingere un sorriso e a mettere a letto Hotaru che fastidiosamente mi ha detto, ''Buonanotte, Seiya'', appoggiando la testa sul cuscino.

Mi fermo fuori alla porta della nostra camera, non sicuro di come avvicinarmi a mia moglie, per chiedergli se era vero, forse Hotaru aveva visto sbagliato, forse c'era una buona spiegazione, così entro tranquillamente nella nostra camera da letto e vedo Michiru seduta vicino ai suoi trucchi, spazzolarsi i capelli. Così bella, la mia bella moglie, come potrei avere dubbi su di lei ancora? Da Usagi chiaramente, Haruka aveva costretto Michiru a baciarla... ma Michiru aveva i suoi valori, era una donna sposata con una figlia, e lei era sotto gli occhi del pubblico. Mi avvicino a lei e le poso una mano sulla spalla. La sento rabbrividire e in un primo momento penso sia in eccitazione... solo quando mi chino a baciare la sua guancia, posso dire, sento quell'odore. L'inconfondibile aroma dell'acqua di colonia di Haruka. Ultraviolet. Tutti sanno che Haruka lo indossa... ed era tutto finito su Michiru. Non ci posso credere, Michiru mi sta tradendo.

Sono stato così leale e fedele, ed ecco lei è... un'adultera. Avrei potuto ucciderla... non proprio, ma sento che la nostra fiducia è stata infranta. Ho bisogno di parlare con Haruka su questo... presto. La sua gara è in settimana... voglio vederla. Noi dobbiamo sicuramente parlare. Per quanto riguarda mia moglie... beh, non sono nemmeno sicuro di poterla guardare in questo momento, anche se lei mi sorride... lei è sorridente ma dentro piange, proprio come me. Piange per stare con la persona che desidera veramente e l'unica che lei ama davvero.


	8. Chapter 8

Setsuna Bares Most If Not All

Sono passati sette giorni dall'ultima volta che ho visto Michiru... o chiunque altro, tranne che per Nobu, Mitsuko e Noriko. In pista, Nobu mi dava fastidio ogni giorno per parale con lui e dirgli cosa c'era che non andava, e un paio di giorni fa ho ceduto e gli ho detto tutto quello che mi preoccupa. Non fu scioccato quando menzionai il nome di Michiru... l'ha vista un paio di volte prima che lasciassi il Giappone e continua a prendersi gioco di me e dei miei occhi 'innamorati' che apparentemente continuo a farle. Nobu è stato un po' come un padre per me, ma non ci siamo visti per un po', aveva alcuni problemi con il visto, dice che è stato un errore dell'amministrazione, ma io dico che è un ex-Yakuza... ma qualunque cosa sia, è qui ora ed è la scusa perfetta per aiutarmi a sfuggire al dramma delle donne nella mia vita... o la donna per essere più precisi. Uh, deve uscire dalla mia testa. Scherzi a parte, non ce la faccio più. Anche quando sto guidando lei è tutto quello che riesco a pensare. Ogni curva che prendo, la vedo, ogni volta che freno e accelero ho il suo dannato viso nella mia mente. Odio la sua immagine. Maledizione. Ho bisogno di una pausa, sto impazzendo.

Oggi è il Gran Premio del Giappone... abbiamo due ore prima che inizino i preparativi per la gara e quattro ore fino a quando tutti gli spettatori saranno qui e la gara inizierà ufficialmente. Sono le sette di mattina e non sono sicura di poter affrontare la giornata, ho giusto la sensazione che oggi non vincerò... Che cosa sta succedendo? Sono Haruka Tenoh sono il campione del mondo, non ho insicurezze sulle corse... sono un pilota per l'amor di Dio! Dannazione.

Sembro caduta in un pozzo, Nobu scuote la testa divertito... che cosa diavolo ha da ridere? Quel vecchio pazzo!

''Accidenti, devi essere realmente afflitta, Haruka''. Non voglio nemmeno rispondergli. Di solito lo faccio, ma quando c'è gente lo ignoro.

Nobu semplicemente ridacchia e fa gli aggiustamenti dell'ultimo minuto all'auto.

''Siamo qui dalle cinque, Haruka vai a fare una pausa... ho bisogno di regolare alcuni di questi fili, sembrano un po' allentati''.

''Sto bene''.

''Ho detto di fare una pausa, Haruka''. Sospiro... non mi permette di toccare la macchina ora. Mi giro verso gli armadietti, ma vedo, in piedi all'ingresso della pista... Setsuna. Sorride calorosamente verso di me. Mi avvio per salutare la mia vecchia amica, apro il cancello per farla entrare, e camminiamo tra gli stand per prendere posto. ''Ehi, Sets, cosa ti porta qui, oggi?''. Lei guarda il cielo, poi me, ''Ho chiamato la tua camera d'albergo ieri sera... sei svenuta addormentata... no non hai avuto nessuno shock, Ruka... ma Mitsuko mi ha detto che sei stata fuori una settimana, comportandoti in modo strano. Non sapevo cosa fosse successo, così ho deciso di farmi gli affari miei, è stato solo quando ho chiamato Usagi per sapere come stava che lei mi ha detto che Michiru era stata tutti i giorni a casa sua in lacrime... per una settimana. Ora, sono qui per sapere cosa è successo''. Setsuna ha sempre avuto questo modo semplice di dire le cose... nessuna presa in giro, se ha qualcosa da dirti, te lo dice semplicemente. Mi piace questo di lei, vorrei che tutti avessero questa caratteristica,

''Sono andata da lei il giorno dopo che siamo stati da Usagi, e ci siamo baciate... beh, sembravano più preliminari... ma poi Hotaru è apparsa. E abbiamo cenato... poi ho scoperto che mi aveva mentito. Il giorno prima della mia partenza... lei non aveva accettato la proposta di Seiya. Lei lo disse per mettermi alla prova o robe del genere...''. Mi fermo e Setsuna semplicemente mi guarda. Setsuna ha la sua morale. Se conosco Sets, la prima cosa che farà sarà quella di rimproverarmi per aver accettato qualsiasi anticipo da una donna sposata, affermando che avrei dovuto saperlo bene.

''Capisco... così te l'ha detto, eh? Almeno finalmente ha avuto il coraggio, ho pensato di sicuro che volesse tenere la bugia per sempre. Anche se sono scioccata, voglio dire, Michiru è sposata-''.

''Sets, discorso chiuso, lo so, tu pensi che sono un-''. Mi taglia fuori, ''Stavo per dire... e considerando quanto rispetti il matrimonio e le persone impegnate, non penserei mai niente di male su di te e per questo ti dico finalmente... o bene... mostrale come ti senti''.

Wow. Setsuna può sconvolgermi a volte. Voglio dire è stata la prima persona a cui ho detto dei miei sentimenti per Michiru. Ci siamo conosciute quando avevo quindici anni, al mio primo anno di scuola superiore... per i miei grandi voti a scuola, seguivo alcuni corsi avanzati all'università una volta alla settimana, è così che ho conosciuto Sets.

Era la mia tutor. Lei era (o meglio, lo è ancora) calda come l'inferno ed era un lavoro di routine tenere i miei occhi lontani dal suo culo... un giorno mi sorprese a guardarla e sorrise, ma poi mi ha informato che non era per i 'ragazzi'... e in quel momento che le ho dato la notizia... Haruka Tenoh è in realtà una donna. Lei la prese bene, e ci avviammo verso una relazione, ma sapevamo entrambe che sarebbe finita immediatamente con l'essere amiche, anche se non credo che nessuna di noi avrebbe pensato di essere buone amiche così come lo siamo oggi. Uscivamo molto, e lei incontrava Hiroshi, Megumi e Michiru quando veniva per uscire con me... e questo fino a quando fu presa dai miei sentimenti per Michiru.

Aveva l'abitudine di prendermi in giro per questo. Ogni volta che Michiru parlava con me... lei faceva 'kiss-volti' dietro di lei facendomi arrossire verso Michiru. Una volta, quando mi sono slogata la caviglia dopo una gara, ha firmato la mia benda come tutti gli altri miei amici (una superstizione che abbiamo noi piloti per avere fortuna)... ma invece di firmare con il proprio nome, ha aggiunto qualcosa al messaggio di Michiru... ''Haruka, stupida, non correre così veloce la prossima volta, con amore Michiru...''. E Sets aggiunse -koi al suo nome... l'ho quasi uccisa, ma penso che abbia totalmente approfittato della mia situazione. In realtà, quando avevo dei dubbi che i miei sentimenti erano solo perché Michiru era una bella ragazza e una buona amica per me, Setsuna è stata colei che mi ha detto che se fosse stato questo il caso allora avrei sentito lo stesso per lei... così ci siamo baciate un paio di volte per vedere se c'era qualcosa... no per noi, ma se c'era qualcosa per Michiru... e c'era, ogni volta che ci siamo baciate, il mio cuore desiderava ardentemente una certa bellezza dai capelli acquamarina invece delle sue morbide labbra rosa sulla mia bocca.

E' stato durante uno di questi esperimenti che Michiru è entrata... e sembrava incazzata a morte. Posso solo indovinare cosa le sarà sembrato. Setsuna è di quattro anni più grande di me... non l'avrei mai pensato, credevo che lei provasse disgusto per me, la sua amica. Soprattutto vedendomi baciare un'altra donna con molta passione.

Sets era lì quando mi infuriai, lontana dai miei amici, dopo aver scoperto che Michiru e Seiya si erano fidanzati, dopo aver scoperto che si erano baciati... dopo aver dormito insieme, non potevo sopportare di non avere nessuno intorno, ma Setsuna era colei con cui potevo parlare. Setsuna era lì il giorno in cui mi hanno offerto il contratto da corsa... era lì per me, ogni volta che contava. Era una dei miei amici e l'unica vera amica. La mia Sets.

Ma ora, l'espressione sul suo viso, lo sguardo che sto vedendo adesso. Qualcuno mi dice che ho bisogno di sostenermi. Grande. ''E' un peccato che non mi hai parlato di nuovo dopo che sei partita, Haruka... altrimenti non avresti dovuto aspettare così a lungo per sapere cosa è successo il giorno dopo che ci hai lasciati''. Ok, devo ammettere che ha tutto il mio interesse... maledetta lei e il modo in cui recita le cose!

''Perché? Cosa è successo?''. Sembra un po' triste mentre gira la testa per guardare il cielo, ''Michiru è venuta a casa mia... incazzata da morire... mi permetto di aggiungere''.

_Una Setsuna appena sveglia vagò lentamente verso la sua porta di casa, vestita del suo pigiama e pulendosi il sonno dagli occhi, come la porta fu colpita altre tre volte._

_''Sto arrivando!''. Setsuna disse alla porta, si fermò e lampeggiò gli occhi più volte, svegliandosi immediatamente. La donna dai capelli verdi aprì la porta e venne accolta da una donna furiosa dai capelli acquamarina._

_''Michiru! Cosa ci fai qui?''. Michiru non rispose, ma entrò immediatamente nell'appartamento, guardandosi intorno in modo irato per qualcosa... o qualcuno._

_''Avanti!''. La voce di Setsuna aveva un piccolo margine di sarcasmo, ma Michiru non sembrò notare, Setsuna continuò, ''Cosa ti porta qui, Michiru-san?''_

_''No!''. La donna dai capelli verdi guardò Michiru in totale smarrimento._

_''Di cosa stai parlando?''. Setsuna chiuse finalmente la porta dell'appartamento e raggiunse il soggiorno dove Michiru era in piedi, sempre guardandosi intorno._

_''Dove sta, Meioh-san? Lei non era all'aeroporto questa mattina... dov'è?''. Setsuna si fermò. In un primo momento la donna dai capelli verdi rimase insensibile, ma dopo aver visto delle lacrime formarsi agli occhi della ragazza più giovane, sospiro e si trasferì verso la finestra, guardando il cielo fuori, _

_''Madrid. Ha preso il volo ieri. Ha detto di non poter affrontare tutti oggi''. Michiru affrontò Setsuna con la rabbia nella voce, ''Sapevi che già è partita e non ci hai detto niente?''._

_''Haruka mi ha detto di non dirlo a nessuno. Gliel'ho promesso e non avevo intenzione di rompere la promessa prima che partisse''. Michiru semplicemente derise Setsuna, ''Certo, non ha nulla a che fare con la sua promessa... da quando ti ha incontrato lei non è più la stessa''. Setsuna si strinse nelle spalle, ''Ho paura che non sia colpa mia''. Ancora una volta Michiru la derise, costringendo Setsuna a guardarla negli occhi, i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime, ''No... naturalmente non lo è''. Il sarcasmo divenne evidente nella voce della donna più giovane, ''Ma tu sei la ragione, la ragione per cui si comporta in modo strano così non solo è un tuo problema, è sicuramente colpa tua!''. La donna dai capelli verdi si offese chiaramente, _

_''Che cosa stai dicendo, Michiru-san?''_

_''Tu! Di tutti i suoi amici... di tutte le sue ragazze, tu l'hai colpita di più!''. Gli occhi di Setsuna si gonfiarono all'esclamazione di Michiru, ''F-f-fidanzata? Oh Michiru... hai sbagliato tutto! Io e Haruka siamo uscite un paio di volte, ma non siamo mai state amanti! Anche quando uscivamo, siamo sempre e solo state buone amiche... nulla di più!''. Michiru gettò le mani in aria, ''Vi ho sorpreso a baciarvi!''. ''Una volta! Tu ci hai viste una volta! Stavo aiutando Haruka a capire qualcosa!''. Michiru rise alla sua dichiarazione, ''Ah, si? Come ho potuto essere così cieca!''. Michiru dimostrò abilmente la sua abilità nel trasmettere sarcasmo, ''Stai mentendo, Setsuna!''._

_Setsuna scosse la testa, per una volta il suo carattere stava avendo la meglio su lei stessa e urlò, così forte come se stesse radunando qualcosa, ''No, idiota! La stavo aiutando a realizzare che era innamorata di te!''. La bocca di Michiru cadde a terra e lei inciampò all'indietro, fino a quando vide il divano e si sedette, la mano che coprì la bocca si sedette in uno stato di incredulità, anche Setsuna si coprì la bocca, non credendo di aver lasciato il segreto di Haruka, forse non era curato da Haruka in generale, ma le era scappato,_

_''Allora... è vero?''.Setsuna guardò la ragazza, un po' confusa, ''Che cosa vuoi dire, Michiru?''. Michiru rise un po' amaramente, ''Minako mi ha detto l'anno scorso che Haruka aveva una cotta per me, me l'ha detto anche Seiya... anche mia madre pensava che Haruka era un po' troppo legata a me... i miei genitori, io ho pensato che lei era... ho cercato di farglielo dire... ma non ero sicura... Haruka è innamorata di me... lo è sicuramente, non è vero?''. Setsuna annuì e si sedette accanto a Michiru sul divano. Michiru scoppiò in lacrime, ''Che cosa ho fatto? Oh, Dio''._

_Setsuna guardò Michiru con sguardo interrogativo, ma la ragazza dai capelli acquamarina continuò a parlare, ''Le ho detto di aver accettato la proposta di matrimonio di Seiya, giusto per vedere se l'avrebbe spinta... e lo ha fatto, l'ha spinta via, non ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti per me!''. Michiru piangeva e singhiozzava e continuava a parlare anche attraverso il suo cuore demolito, ''Lei pensa che sposerò Seiya!''. Setsuna aspettò che lei finisse di parlare prima di parlarle con calma,_

_''Michiru, tu ami Haruka?''. Michiru smise di piangere e guardò con gli occhi spalancati gli occhi di Setsuna, ''… Io...''. Setsuna mise un dito sulle labbra di Michiru e parlò, ''Da quanto tempo hai capito che eri innamorata di lei, Michiru?''. Michiru scosse la testa, in un primo momento non sembrò in grado di rispondere, e Setsuna sospirò... forse il suo non era davvero amore, poi Michiru parlò, non più di un sussurro, ''Il giorno che vi ho sorpreso a baciarvi''. Setsuna rise... come era ironico... aveva capito di amarla lo stesso giorno in cui Haruka si era convinta che i suoi sentimenti erano più della lussuria di un'adolescente confusa. ''Sono un'idiota, Setsuna''. La donna dai capelli verdi sorrise dolcemente, ''Si, lo sei, cosa hai intenzione di fare, Michiru?''._

_Michiru sospirò e si strinse nelle spalle, ''Lei torna alla fine dell'anno... parlerò con lei. Questo dovrebbe funzionare, giusto?''._

''Be, non mi ha aspettato, quindi''. Forse sembro un asino petulante, ma non me ne importa. Guardo Setsuna in tempo per vederla alzare un sopracciglio, ''In tutta onestà Haruka, sei tu che non sei tornata''. Sto per discutere con lei quando lei continua, chiaramente ignorandomi, ''Ha davvero trovato difficoltà senza di te, Haruka, ha annegato i suoi dispiaceri in Seiya, e lui era più che felice di averla, Ruka. Si è sposata dopo aver avuto Hotaru, e quando non sei tornata, le cose più vicine che lei ha avuto di te sono state le tue interviste televisive su Setanta. Ma so che sei stata ferita ma non è stato tutta una coincidenza, tu stavi facendo quello che da sempre sai fare meglio... scappare, Haruka Tenoh''.

Una gola viene schiarita davanti a noi, e siamo state scosse con nostro stupore da Nobu, che chiaramente stava lì da un po', ascoltando ogni parola,

''Questo non è giusto, Setsuna-san... Haruka non sapeva nulla di tutto ciò perché Michiru ha mentito... lei è stata codarda, mi sembra che lei sia scappata dai suoi sentimenti, non Haruka... Haruka ha solo accettato quello che doveva affrontare e ha cercato di andare vanti''. Non sopporto questo, tutto questo discutere e litigare, è assolutamente inutile, mi alzo e lascio che la dolce brezza balli allegramente sul mio viso e tra i miei capelli,

''Non importa Sets, è troppo tardi... non so neanche perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo''. Setsuna si alza, scuote la testa verso di me, ''Ero lì, tu non c'eri Haruka... ogni volta che piangeva...''.

Michiru piangeva? In tutti gli anni che la conosco, lei non ha MAI pianto. Non una volta! Sapevo che Michiru pensava che il pianto fosse un segno di debolezza e Michiru non era debole... , Setsuna chiude i suoi occhi e continua a parlare,

''Ha pianto quando non hai fatto ritorno dopo il tuo primo anno da matricola... piangeva tra le mie braccia quando si rese conto di aver incasinato tutto... quando ha scoperto di essere incinta e che avrebbe dovuto dirlo a tutti, e ha dovuto provvedere al suo bambino sposando Seiya... la prima volta che ha pianto quando ha visto una foto di te e Mitsuko sui tabloid e ha letto del tuo nuovo amore indissolubile per lei... io ero lì, la sostenevo il giorno in cui ha rinunciato. Il giorno in cui ha perso la speranza. Quando pensava di averti perso e non c'era altra scelta che accettare il fatto che non ti avrebbe mai più rivista... ma mentre guardava ogni tua gara, ti nominava come padrino di Hotaru... lei può aver detto di aver rinunciato, ma so che non lo ha fatto... non rinunciare alla persona di cui sei innamorata, Haruka. Siete entrambe così stupide. Lei è innamorata di te e tu sei ancora innamorata di lei, a prescindere da quello che dici... per l'amor di Dio, fai un favore a tutti noi e almeno ascoltala, Haruka''.

Sbalordita. Ecco come mi sento. C'è così tanto da cogliere, tanto da elaborare e a prescindere dalle parole e dalle frasi che si formano nella mia mente, solo il silenzio sfugge dalla mia bocca. Non mi sono nemmeno resa conto che Setsuna ha iniziato a camminare e mi ha portato di nuovo al garage principale e al box vicino alla pista con Nobu incantato dietro.

Alzo lo sguardo verso Sets e lo so. Sets non mi prenderebbe mai in giro, non con la verità, lo so solo guardandola, nemmeno negli occhi, mi basta la sua espressione del viso... mi dice che sta dicendo la verità. Poi colgo tutto... sono passati cinque anni. Cinque anni cazzo. Cinque lunghi anni in cui ho evitato di vederla solo perché pensavo che avesse preso in giro i miei sentimenti... ho sbagliato tutto. Tutto quello che ho fatto, è stato allontanarmi dalla donna di cui ero innamorata... e lei era innamorata di me. Cinque anni solitari. Cinque anni che avrei potuto trascorrere con Michiru tra le mie braccia, le sue labbra contro le mie, i nostri corpi insieme, il nostro amore finalmente formato. Sono stata indubbiamente una sciocca. Setsuna ha ragione, devo parlare con lei, per ascoltarla.

''Hai ragione Sets... sono ancora innamorata di lei... io devo sentirla... ma è passata una settimana dall'ultima volta che l'ho vista, lei vorrà parlare con me?''. Nobu ridacchia ed io e Setsuna lo guardiamo di traverso, lui deglutisce nervosamente e parla, ''Beh, se ha aspettato cinque anni, non credo che un'altra settimana la ucciderà''. Faccio roteare i miei occhi, Nobu è un ragazzo fantastico ma a volte può avere lo stesso effetto di una doccia fredda.

''Viene al Gran Premio oggi. Mitsuko mi ha costretta ed ho invitato tutti. Puoi parlare con lei''. Sorrido, forse non è troppo tardi. Forse posso capire una volta per tutte, l'assoluta verità, non più bugie, e direttamente dalla bocca di Michiru.

''Oh merda, Seiya probabilmente verrà... anche Hotaru... mi dispiace, Haruka, non ho pensato a questo... saranno qui presto e sai che lui non ti lascerà parlare con lei-''. Prima che Setsuna potesse finire e prima che io potessi elaborare una sola parola di quello ha detto, il mio timpano viene traumatizzato, un urlo si sente dalla nostra posizione vicino alla pista, proviene direttamente dalle porte d'ingresso che si aprono per un gruppo di quattro. Mi giro e strizzo gli occhi appena vedo la causa di quel rumore,

''HARUKA-PAPA'!''. Hotaru salta tra le mie braccia e sorride, senza fiato perché ha corso alla massima velocità appena mi ha vista dal cancello.

''Hotaru-chan? Cosa ci fai qui, hime?'', Alzo gli occhi e cedo Mitsuko e Noriko camminare con Michiru verso di me. Santo... quelle due lasciate sole con Michiru... perché non posso velocizzare la mia giornata? Mi giro verso Setsuna per ricevere supporto posso solo vedere un sorriso sul viso incantato. Lei mi ha aperto gli occhi oggi nel modo in cui solo Setsuna può... con freddezza, sentire la realtà e l'amore e la sincerità nei suoi atteggiamenti e nella sua voce. Devo prepararmi per qualsiasi cosa succeda. E a prescindere dalle conseguenze di oggi, devo ricordare a me stessa di ringraziare Setsuna a fine giornata.


	9. Chapter 9

I Love Her

Amore eterno

Ci metto un po' a capire che ho ancora Hotaru tra le mie braccia, i miei occhi deviano dalla dea dai capelli acquamarina e lentamente verso l'adorabile bambina tra le mie braccia,

''Hotaru-chan? Perché sei qui?''. Mi rendo conto dopo che le parole lasciano la mia bocca, come sembro assolutamente stupida... hmm perché c'è la mia figlioccia, alle piste da corsa il giorno del Gran Premio del Giappone, quando il suo padrino è il pilota numero uno del Giappone?... Sono così idiota... e a quanto pare non sono l'unica a pensarlo, ''Lei vuole vedere la corsa, idiota''. Noriko scuote la testa verso di me e la sua voce al momento è una gradita pausa da tutto. Ho bisogno di un po' di ostilità per soddisfare il mio umore. Alzo lo sguardo per parlare con lei, ma scopro che non è sola in piedi accanto a me. Mitsuko è con lei... come al solito... e finalmente il mio cervello realizza che anche Michiru è lì.

''Cosa ci fai qui?''. Dopo aver parlato, capisco che sembro più arrabbiata che scioccata... non importa. Michiru mi sorride ma non risponde, Mitsuko mi sorride e giocosamente salta verso di me, ''E' il Gran Premio, Haruka, e ho promesso ad Hotaru che poteva venire a vederti... ma Hotaru non poteva venire senza Michi e poi... no, aspetta, questo è tutto''. Può essere un po' svampita, a volte Mitsuko.

''Non posso stare a lungo, devo fare gli aggiustamenti dell'ultimo minuto alla macchina''. Mi rivolgo a Nobu e alla macchina e lui scuote la testa, ''Haruka ti ho detto di non toccare l'interno di questa macchina. No... ora vado, ti chiamerò quando sarò pronto''.

Nobu. Io lo ucciderò uno di questi giorni. Dopo aver vinto il campionato. Ho ancora bisogno di un grande meccanico per vincere.

''Buona fortuna per oggi, Haruka-papà! Non vedo l'ora di vederti vincere!''. Ah, Hime-chan, così innocente. Penso sia una cosa meravigliosa essere così innocente e ingenuo... aspetta... lei non può aspettare. Abbasso lo sguardo verso l'orologio, ci sono ancora due ore prima che chiunque altro possa arrivare e inizierà la gara... perché sono qui cosi presto? Sto per chiederlo quando vedo che Hotaru ha gli occhi fissi sulla zona sicura nei box, ci sono decine di covoni di fieno e un paio di pneumatici, per le dimostrazione ed è anche un posto che i più immaturi hanno per rilassarsi e giocare con i loro figli. Gli occhi di Hotaru si illuminano guardando l'area divertimento, sorrido dolcemente e prendo automaticamente la mia figlioccia tra le braccia, ''Ehi, Hime-chan... vuoi andare a giocare là?''. Hotaru getta la testa in giro così veloce, penso che sta per rompersi il collo, ma invece lei sorride e comincia a dimenarsi tra le mie braccia, alzo lo sguardo e vedo Noriko scuotere la testa verso di me, ''Sei solo un bambino troppo cresciuto, Haruka''. Tiro Noriko per il polso appena Hotaru si dirige verso il fieno, ''Si, e tu sei una donna anziana, Noriko... rilassati! Sei solo qualche anno più vecchia di me!''. Posso sentire Noriko rilassarsi appena raggiungiamo il fieno. Tra noi, giochiamo alla 'guerra' con i fili sciolti di fieno, il punto del gioco è quello di coprire gli avversari con il fieno, per quanto è possibile... non si può dire ma Hotaru pensa che lei sia la vincitrice ma a prescindere si potrebbe scambiarla per lo spaventapasseri del Mago di Oz. Mentre mi alzo, sorrido, ''Come al solito, Haruka Tenoh è il vincitore!''. Hotaru scuote la testa per gioco e afferra una manciata di fieno, ma poi comincia a ridere in modo incontrollabile, sto per chiederle cosa ci sia di così divertente, ma la voce di Noriko dietro di me porta tutto alla luce, girandomi vedo lei in piedi sul fieno appena sopra di me, con una quantità molto grande di fieno in braccio, ''Tu perdente, Tenoh!''. Non posso fare niente appena lei scarica l'intero lotto di fieno sulla mia testa e provocando ad Hotaru il morire dal ridere così forte. Sorrido solo e tiro sia Hotaru che Noriko nel fieno, che copre tutte noi allo stesso modo.

Haruka è la donna dei miei sogni, e ora lei è lì, coperta di fieno, è stata picchiata nel suo gioco da una bambina di cinque anni e da Noriko. Ci vuole un momento per realizzare che sorrido ampiamente vedendo la scena e rido quando Noriko praticamente scarica una tonnellata di fieno sulla testa di Haruka. Mitsuko sorride alla mia destra e vedo Setsuna in piedi alla mia sinistra, tutte e tre incapaci di controllare i nostri sorrisi e i 'bambini' che giocano nel fieno. Proprio quando penso che Haruka abbia vinto su mia figlia, lei alza Hotaru sulle spalle sostenendo che è la principessa della Terra... e che il cielo è il limite di una principessa, tenendola sempre verso l'alto. Non ho mai visto sorridere tanto Hotaru con qualcuno diverso da me. Seiya riesce a malapena a convincerla a guardarlo o a chiamarlo papà. Povero Seiya, ma qui c'è Haruka, e solo Haruka è vincente su Hotaru, anche se la cosa non ha senso. E' appena successo. Proprio nel modo in cui ha conquistato me. Lo ha appena fatto. Sospiro e Setsuna mi guarda, ''Tutto bene, Michiru?''.

''Si... è solo che... Seiya non ha mai fatto ridere Hotaru o l'ha fatta sentire così felice''. Setsuna mi sorride e guarda Haruka, ''Non ho mai pensato che Harka sarebbe stata così grande con i bambini... suppongo sia facile quando sei tu stesso bambino. He? Ma sembra avere un dono con lei''. Annuisco distrattamente così come fa Mitsuko, entrambe sembriamo essere profondamente in pensiero per un'altra, ''Noriko mi sorprende sempre''. In questo momento, Noriko alza in aria Hotaru, mentre Haruka sta usando tre mucchi di fieno come un divano temporaneo e Noriko lancia e riprende Hotaru di nuovo, facendola ridere e ridere, non posso fare a meno di sorridere al pensiero di Haruka con un bambino... non un qualsiasi bambino, ma il mio... la mia Hotaru e la mia Haruka, ''Sarebbe un genitore eccellente''. Setsuna parla, non sono sicura di chi stia parlando o a chi si riferisca... a me? Mitsuko? Haruka? Noriko? Guardo Mitsuko che chiaramente non ha sentito e seguendo il suo sguardo, lei guarda con amore... Noriko? Che diavolo? Non Ruka? Ruka lo sa? Come posso fare adesso? Calma. Forse sto solo attaccando una donna follemente innamorata di Haruka? Mitsuko mi guarda, perplessa per la mia espressione chiaramente confusa,

''Che cosa c'è che non va, Michiru-san?''

''Non sei rimasta scioccata quando hai scoperto che Haruka non era un uomo?''. Mitsuko sorride dolcemente verso di me, poi annuisce dolcemente, ''Si, è stato uno shock, poi è andata bene per tutte noi... per noi''. Lei scuote la testa al suo divagare... devo scoprire cosa sta nascondendo, voglio dire è una cosa ovvia... Noriko... aspetta... che Haruka sappia di loro? C'è solo un modo per scoprirlo, credo. Fai un respiro profondo, mi dico e basta chiederlo, e cosi faccio,

''Mitsuko-san, Haruka sa che sei innamorata di Noriko-san?''. Aspetto che difenda se stessa, o Noriko, tutti i classici segnali di negazione... dovrei conoscerli, li ho usati abbastanza, ma lei sorride di nuovo... poi annuisce, entra in contatto visivo con me, ''Si, lei lo sa. E' stata una sua idea creare una coppia così lo abbiamo fatto per le nostre carriere''. Oh, grazie a Dio, lo sa-... aspetta un attimo, ''Creare, cosa vuol dire?''. Mitsuko mi sorride poi sposta lo sguardo sulla sua Noriko, poi parla dolcemente, ''Ora, Michiru-san, onestamente non credo che Haruka sarebbe in intimità con qualcuno che non sia tu, giusto?''. La mia bocca deve aver toccato il pavimento, dopo che lei ha detto questo. Non posso fare a meno di ridere dopo un momento, ''Così, lei ha finto tutto il tempo e non siete mai state-''. Mi taglia fuori, ''Mai... come Haruka il mio cuore appartiene a qualcuno che non potrei sopportare di stare senza in questo momento''. Quasi dimentico di non essere sole quando sento una mano sulla mia spalla, è Setuna, mi guarda e sorride, ''Haruka è andata a cambiarsi'', mi giro verso l'area gioco e infatti ci sono solo Hotaru e Noriko nel fieno ora, ''Vai a parlare con lei, Michiru... prima di perdere la tua fiducia. Gli armadietti sono laggiù''. Subito corro verso l'area che Setsuna mi ha indicato. Busso alla porta, non c'è risposta, quindi busso di nuovo,

''Chi è?''. Quella voce roca parla, facendomi agitare,

''Sono io, Ruka''. Lei smette di muoversi poi la porta si apre di fronte a noi, rivelando Haruka, nella sua nuova tuta da gara, la giacca sbottonata e sotto la sua T-shirt mi mostrano le sue curve mascoline e al tempo stesse femminili, che mi fanno mentalmente impazzire, riesco ad alzare il volto e a guardarla, non è cambiata, la stessa bella Haruka,

''Possiamo parlare?''

''Vai avanti''. Vedo che lei non si muove e sospiro,

''In privato, per favore?''. Contempla per un istante, alza gli occhi e si fa da parte, permettendomi di entrare nel suo spogliatoio privato. E' enorme, c'è una vasca idromassaggio, un armadietto con tutti i suoi vestiti, tutti gli omaggi allineati su un lato della stanza, e nel mezzo un letto, chiaramente per addormentarsi quando è esausta, dormire ha sempre fatto rilassare Ruka. Mi guardo in torno e vedo che non c'è nessun altro posto comodo per sedersi. Haruka si appoggia agli armadietti, un cipiglio inciso attraversa i suoi lineamenti ma sembra ancora così carina, mi metto sul letto, i miei piedi penzolanti oltre il bordo.

''Beh?''. La voce della bionda è fredda ma non sembra influenzare la donna più giovane, che semplicemente alza gli occhi, gli occhi supplichevoli su Haruka,

''Tu sei qui per parlare, Michiru... giusto?''. La donna più giovane annuisce poi parla a bassa voce, guardando nei magnifici occhi verdi della donna bionda,

''Ok, ma per favore farmi parlare, non dire o fare nulla fino a quando non ho finito... ho bisogno di dire tutto. Ok?''. La bionda annuisce semplicemente, incrociando le braccia al petto, preparando se stessa per qualsiasi cosa la donna più giovane voglia dire.

''Ti conosco da tutta la mia vita, Ruka, prima che tu venissi a vivere con noi, siamo state migliori amiche, e quando sei venuta a vivere con noi, noi siamo state più vicine di quanto pensavo che saremmo state. Sei stata il mio idolo in molti modi. Le persone ti adoravano, tutti a scuola ti amavano, tutti pensavano che io fossi una snob, ma con intorno te non ho mai ascoltato i pensieri che le persone dicevano su di me, perché tu eri sempre lì per proteggermi... mi hai aiutato ad uscire dal mio guscio e la gente ha avuto modo di vedere la vera me. Mi hai dato fiducia, non solo a scuola, ma a casa, con la mia musica... prima di ogni singolo concerto tu eri lì, sempre lì per me... ti amavo molto, nascondevo il tuo sesso, non perché me lo chiedevi, ma perché volevo che tu fossi a tuo agio, per farti sapere che potevi fidarti di me sempre... poi l'inferno. Siamo state sempre più vicine, perfino i nostri amici a scuola pensavano che fossimo amanti... e so che abbiamo giocato su queste voci, ma in tutta onestà, non mi preoccupavano, ho anche voluto che alcune fossero vere... e quando la gente finalmente ha realizzato che non eravamo un unico elemento, sei diventata distante da me, e questo mi ha fatto male, Ruka... e Seiya sapeva che ero sola e abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci, e anche se noi vivevamo insieme, era come se non ti vedessi mai. Non proprio, hai cominciato ad evitarmi. E odiavo il modo in cui mi trattavi. Odiavo che non parlavi più apertamente con me... ho odiato che te e Setsuna eravate sempre insieme... e ti ho odiati il giorno in cui ho visto te e Setsuna baciarvi in camera tua. Seiya mi disse che era contento... pensava che tu fossi innamorata di me... e così io. Anche quando siamo andate a vivere insieme, raramente ti vedevo e l'ho odiato ancora di più! Seiya mi ha dato affetto quando ho pensato di non avere niente da te... è per questo che abbiamo continuato a frequentarci, è per questo che ho dormito con lui, ancor prima, ti ho parlato, sperando che avresti mostrato un briciolo d'amore e mi avresti convinta a non farlo, ma non hai detto niente. E il silenzio può essere un assassino, Haruka. Io non odiavo stare con Seiya, ma io ero come morta, sicura che non mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto quanto sarebbe stato... se io fossi stata con qualcuno... con qualcuno che amavo veramente... allora non avrei mai voluto essere libera da quella esperienza... ma a quel tempo non avevo niente, lui era più vicino alla felicità che avrei potuto avere... poi da Usagi ho pensato quando mi hai baciata che di sicuro si sarebbe risolto tutto, che tutto avesse improvvisamente un senso e ci sarebbe stato un lieto fine, ma sei scappata da me, mi hai evitata... Lui mi ha proposto, io ho rifiutato, non potevo sposarmi con lui... fino a quando non sapevo come ti sentivi, ma tu mi hai lasciato dai miei genitori quando tutto quello che volevo era che tu mi trattenesse, mi baciassi e mi dicessi che mi amavi tanto quando ti amavo io e se lo avessi fatto io sarei stata tua, ma tu sei scappata Haruka!... e io ho ceduto, avevo solo bisogno della vicinanza di qualcuno, e se era Seiya allora così sia... così l'ho sposato. E' buono, e si preoccupa profondamente di me e Hotaru, ma non importa, io non posso fare a meno di chi amo e io amo te, Haruka Tenoh!... Ogni momento che le tue labbra non sono sulle mie è un momento che preferisco non vivere. Non so perché, ma non mi interessa il perché, tutto quello che so è che non potrò mai amare nessuno tanto quanto ho amato te nella mia vita. Ti amerò fino al giorno della mia morte, Haruka... Dovevo solo farti sapere questo''.

La donna dai capelli color acqua si accascia, esausta per la totale confessione alla bionda. La bionda, che sta contro gli armadietti, con un'espressione completamente scioccata prende il suo viso tra le mani.

''V-volevi dire tutto quello che hai detto, Michiru?''. La donna più giovane, incapace di parlare, annuisce mentre un flusso di lacrime scende sul viso. La bionda corre istintivamente verso Michiru e asciuga le lacrime. Prende il suo viso tra le mani e inclina la testa di Michiru per guardarla. Sorride dolcemente, e preme le sue labbra contro quelle di Michiru.

In un primo momento Michiru rimane scioccata e si tira indietro, ma non appena vede lo sguardo ferito sul volto di Haruka, si immerge di nuovo nel bacio, aprendo la bocca e consentendo ad Haruka l'accesso, che il maschiaccio sfrutta e dolcemente fa scivolare la sua lingua nella bocca della giovane donna. Michiru geme fuori,

''Haruka... per favore''. La bionda sorride, adesso lei sa, tutto è più chiaro, avrebbe potuto fare l'amore con Michiru adesso, Michiru la ama.

Haruka spinge dolcemente Michiru sul letto, e inizia a baciarla con più passione, la sua lingua gioca con quella di Michiru, facendo gemere entrambe le donne in elevato stato di eccitazione. Haruka muove la sua bocca verso il collo dalla sua amante e le bacia dolcemente il collo , poi morde la sua tenera pelle, facendo prima ansimare la donna più giovane per la sorpresa, poi sorridere per il piacere. Haruka muove abilmente le sue mani sulla camicetta di Michiru e la rimuove, e questa volta trova che lei indossa un reggiseno. Michiru aiuta Haruka a rimuovere l'elemento fastidioso, e Haruka lascia che la sua lingua esplori i seni di Michiru, facendola gemere sempre più forte, ma poi Michiru afferra la testa della bionda e le mormora in un orecchio,

''Oh, Haruka... per favore, smettila di scherzare e fai l'amore con me!''. Haruka sorride e si toglie i vestiti prima di stabilirsi sopra Michiru e baciarla ancora una volta, una mano viaggia verso la coscia di Michiru e prende in giro la violinista per come lei geme. Michiru si imbroncia e Haruka guarda la profondità dei suoi occhi, nessuna delle due dice qualcosa appena Haruka spinge un dito in Michiru. La giovane donna resta senza fiato e spinge le sue unghie nella spalla di Haruka,

''Continua, Ruka, ti prego non smettere''. Haruka si tiene vicino a Michiru, spingendosi dentro e fuori dalla sua amante, facendo in modo che la giovane donna inizi a gemere e a dire il suo nome in tre respiri di estasi. Haruka si abbassa rapidamente verso il centro di Michiru e comincia a leccare dolcemente l'estremità della sua amante, i fianchi di Michiru cercano di resistere a quella sensazione e la donna spinge la testa di Haruka più in profondità dentro di lei. La bionda prende l'invito volentieri e inizia a leccare la sua amante più velocemente e con più forza, dopo qualche istante, la bionda spinge nuovamente un dito sull'estremità della sua amante e continua a leccarla, l'intero corpo di Michiru si irrigidisce, geme ad alta voce e finalmente Haruka può godere la sensazione della sua amante e del suo culmine così intenso. Lentamente Haruka si allontana dal centro della sua amante e torna da Michiru per baciarla, lasciandole il suo stesso sapore e facendola sorridere. Le due sono ognuna nelle braccia dell'altra, ignare del tempo, senza curarsi di nulla a parte la donna che hanno di fronte... entrambe si baciano con delicatezza. Si staccano per guardarsi negli occhi, prima che la bionda si sposti sul suo gomito per sostenersi e trovare equilibrio stando distesa sul letto, la bellezza dai capelli acquamarina si posa sul suo fianco, nascondendo il viso nella parte frontale del suo amante.

''Ti amo, Michi''. La bellezza dai capelli color acqua sorride,

''Anch'io ti amo, Haruka''.

Mi appoggio sul gomito e guardo la mia amante. Otto anni di desiderio... cinque anni senza vederla mi hanno fatto soffrire... ma questo momento di assoluta beatitudine che sento dopo aver fatto l'amore con l'unica donna di cui sia stata innamorata-... non posso contenerlo. Devo farle sapere,

''Ti amo, Michi''.

''Anch'io ti amo, Haruka''. Lo ha detto. Finalmente lo ha detto. Sul serio. Lei mi ama. Non c'è che dire, ci amiamo. Mi sorride, ma sono un po' confusa... cosa c'è da sorridere? Beh, a parte l'ovvio, dico a me stessa... solo adesso mi accorgo dove ha posto l'altra mano. Proprio vicino alla mia coscia, e resto senza fiato, appena sento la sua mano muoversi... in tutta la mia concentrazione su Michiru, mi sembra di non aver notato quanto fossi eccitata... ma lei sembra aver notato e sorride come gentilmente mi accarezza, facendomi rabbrividire,

''Oh, Michi...''. Sorride e pone un dolce bacio sulle mie labbra. Mi spinge scherzosamente sul letto, mettendosi a cavalcioni. Mi bacia il collo e la sue mani viaggiano sul mio seno e poi tornano giù... e posso sentire il suo alito caldo solo su di me, prendendo in giro ogni mia sensazione. La mia pelle freme, i miei muscoli stretti, vorrei urlarle di fare l'amore solo con me, poi sento la sua lingua e gemo ad alta voce, sta per farmi vacillare dal piacere... quando sento un bussare alla porta, cavolo.

''Oh, hai avuto modo di essere con me, cavolo!''. Grido incredula appena Michiru si ferma e guarda la porta con me, c'è un ridacchiare dall'altra parte... Nobu. Coglione. Io l'ho uccido.

''No, Haruka...io non sono l'unico a voler stare con te'', Michiru arrossisce violentemente e cerca di nascondere il viso nel mio petto, ''Ma gli altri piloti stanno arrivando ora, e così anche alcuni spettatori''. Che cosa? Ma ci vogliono secoli fino a quando loro saranno qui... guardo il mio orologio. Oh, no... porca p-. Dicono che il tempo vola quando ci si diverte... sono le undici... e la gente dovrebbe arrivare tra poco... ok, non voglio uccidere Nobu, ma... cavolo!

''OK,OK., sto arrivando... Non osare scherzare!''. Nobu ride mentre si allontana dalla porta... e chino la mia testa tra le mani, Michiru solleva il mio mento e la guardo,

''Non essere così triste, Ruka... prometto... finirò, ok? In più... come posso resistere ora che ti ho assaggiato?''. Sento il rossore sul viso... la bacio delicatamente sulla fronte. Comincia a raccogliere i suoi vestiti e si veste

''Buona fortuna, Haruka... so che vincerai''. E con questo se ne va. Io vado sotto la doccia, devo essere pronta e rinfrescata per la gara di oggi... non posso permettermi di perdere, non con Michiru che mi guarda. Non ci posso credere. Ho fatto l'amore con Michiru Kaioh... e lei vuole fare l'amore con me... tutto quello che devo fare è aspettare... e lei sarà mia... oh cavolo... come ho potuto dimenticarlo? L'unico piccolo ostacolo sulla mia strada... lei non potrà mai essere mia... non mentre c'è lui in giro. Dannazione a te, Seiya.


	10. Chapter 10

If Only I Had Someone To Console Me

Esco dal mio spogliatoio e sono accolta da Nobu che decide di alzare un sopracciglio, è assolutamente tranquillo, anche se capisco che vuole dirmi qualcosa, ''Non ti azzardare vecchio... fallo, e ti investo''. Alza le mani in segno di resa, ''Calma, calma Tenoh-san, se mi investi, chi ci sarà per testare la macchina?''. Sorrido, ''Corri e finisci di testare i freni''.

''Ehi! Che male... guarda che hai cinque minuti fino ai giri di riscaldamento... devi vincere questa per vincere il campionato, Haruka... sei pronta?''. Annuisco. Inizio a guardare fuori pista, la folla, ormai sono in migliaia, il loro rumore che parlano in attesa e applaudono ogni volta che hanno un assaggio del loro pilota preferito, e per la maggior parte sono io... non posso fare a meno di guardare verso la zona VIP so che lei è lì... e a quanto pare anche tutti gli altri, posso vedere la sagoma di diverse persone nel box... per mia fortuna, Mitsuko e Setsuna sono tra loro è garantito sono tutti qui. Sospiro. Oggi sarà difficile. Uno dei miei rivali sulla pista, Michaels Marcos, un pilota francese sta facendo molto bene in questa stagione e ci sono voci che dicono che andrà in pensione dopo questa stagione... Scommetto che vincere un campionato poco prima del suo ritiro sarebbe bello per lui... mi piace il ragazzo, non posso lasciare che mi batti... non oggi, ora qui... non davanti a Michiru... non davanti a tutti, devo tenere duro. Prendo un respiro profondo e chiudo gli occhi, prendo ogni cosa, il vento soffia dolcemente contro la mia faccia e balla attraverso la pista, ma mi angoscia. Sorrido per la mia fortuna... il mio più stretto alleato è dalla mia parte... contenta che il vento andrà a mio favore oggi, mi dirigo verso la mia macchina dove Nobu e il resto della squadra mi aspettano con impazienza. Nobu mi porge il suo casco e lo pongo sopra la testa, sentendo la stessa sensazione di sempre... sicurezza e soffocamento... Ho sempre trovato divertente come una cosa può farti sentire sicura e vulnerabile allo stesso tempo... Questo mi ricorda Michiru, ogni volta che gareggio. Dio, è tornata nella mia mente. Aspetta... è una cosa buona adesso? La donna che mi ha tormentato per oltre un decennio, ha dichiarato il suo amore per me, e mi ha permesso di toccarla intimamente e delicatamente, mi ha permesso di fare l'amore con lei... oh, si Michiru nella mia mente è sicuramente una buona idea. Mi sorprendo quando il mio subconscio mi getta la sua immagine in faccia e lei è vestita. Sorrido come un bambino piccolo... so che non sono una pervertita o non è solo desiderio! Il mio amore è vero e puro... beh, per ora, non so se sarà vero e puro se finirà quello che mi ha promesso prima. Heh.

Ok, ora non riesco a smettere di pensare a Michiru e ho una trentina di secondi fino a quando la mia gara inizierà. Sono in terza pole position e le mie mani tremano e il mio corpo trema... che diavolo? Sono spaventata? No, non può essere... si... è l'attesa... è la mia prima gara in Giappone... sono solo in attesa- per chi voglio scherzare, merda ho paura.

Ecco si va, non posso tornare indietro, credo... le luci si accendono, rosso... inspirare, espirare, la mia presa è spaventosamente stretta. Alzo lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere le luci verdi e i motori su di giri intorno a me, il mio non è da meno. La McLaren ruggisce come un mostro liberato dalla prigionia, non posso fare a meno di sorridere, facilmente scivolo in prima, ma ben presto mi trovo seguita da Takeshi... questa non sarà una vittoria facile... no, Tenoh, non lo sarà, ma sarà comunque una vittoria.

L'area VIP è molto più grande di qualsiasi altra che abbia mai visto ai miei concerti... ma in questo mondo non c'è da sorprendersi gli sportivi hanno vantaggi migliori rispetto a coloro che lavorano con l'arte come me. A Hotaru sembra piacere questo posto. Si scuote tra le mie braccia in modo incontrollabile, finalmente mi lascia e corre da una parte all'altra del box cercando di vedere un po' d'azione della sua Haruka-papà... Hotaru è la bambina più carina.

Non posso fare a meno di pensare a ciò che ho di fronte... sto vivendo in una bugia, e non riesco ad uscire pulita dalla mia relazione con Haruka... e anche Mitsuko, Noriko, Nobu e Setsuna sanno... e gli altri? E Seiya? Mio Dio, lo ucciderebbe sapere che ho dormito con Haruka... beh, anche se non abbiamo dormito, ma posso essre davvero così fredda e insensibile?... Nel mio cuore so che posso esserlo, voglio dire, lo sono stata in tutti questi anni con Haruka sulla sua cotta per me... sapevo e l'ho presa in giro, mi sedevo sulle sue ginocchia, accarezzandole i capelli, come si comportano gli amanti e lei non ha detto mai niente... fino alla settimana in cui è partita.

No, non posso essere così con Seiya... è stato troppo buono con me. A sua figlia... oh Dio, Hotaru, che cosa posso fare per la mia bambina? Posso aspettare per non mettergli contro sua figlia? Questo non sarà facile, dovrò farlo sapere a tutti, avrò bisogno del loro sostegno, del loro amore, il loro incoraggiamento... della loro accettazione. Prima che possa pensare ancora a qualcosa, una voce mi spezza dalla mia trance, parlando tranquillamente e dolcemente al mio orecchio,

''Sai, Michi-chan, sono passati anni, ma certamente non sono svaniti i ricordi''.

''Come?''. Mia madre può essere così sfuggente a volte e oggi non fa eccezione, mi sorride, guardandomi come una goffa bambina di quattro anni anziché come una donna di quarantacinque anni.

''Riporto i ricordi... il primo giorno di scuola... il suo primo appuntamento con Setsuna... nessuno lo indossa tranne lei... Ultraviolet... è quasi il suo marchio si potrebbe dire''.

Prima che potessi risponderle, sento una mano sulla mia spalla e posso vedere Seiya, sembra stanco, quasi senza vita ma mi sorride dolcemente,

''Hey, Michiru''. Mi bacia sulla guancia e io chiudo gli occhi e gli dono un sorriso costretto, quando apro gli occhi, lui si trova ancora vicino alla mia guancia, ma le sua narici sono leggermente svasate, sta chiaramente annusando un profumo. I miei occhi bloccati nei suoi, lui mi guarda. La delusione nei suoi occhi... non la rabbia.

''Seiya, stai bene?''. Non mi risponde e invece si muove vero il divanetto con le mani lontane alla finestra dove tutti i nostri amici guardano con ansia la gara. Si copre gli occhi delicatamente con la mano poi ride amaramente,

''Sto bene Michiru... solo rido della vita''. Sono stata colta in flagrante, lo sapevo, ma perché non dice niente? Sto per parlare quando sento un sussulto collettivo dalla finestra,

''Haruka-papà!''. Hotaru urla, corro alla finestra, ma appena la raggiungo, tutti si lasciano sfuggiare un'esaltazione collettiva,

''Che diavolo è successo?''. Makoto mi guarda,

''Era quasi vicino, Michiru-san, non vedi?''. Prima che possa rispondere, il monitor sopra di noi mostra l'evento che ho perso. Mi copro la bocca con orrore, in questi ultimi giri Haruka è seconda, ma in un disperato tentativo di essere prima ha cercato di sorpassare l'altro pilota in una curva ad S, chiaramente temendo per la vita di entrambi, Haruka frena, facendosi scivolare quasi fuori dalla pista, ma miracolosamente le gomme trovano la loro strada sul pavimento. Il mio battito cardiaco lentamente si riprende,

''Haruka, sei un'idiota!''. Grido, ovviamente, ad alta voce a giudicare la reazione di tutti nei miei confronti... appena in tempo il presentatore parla attraverso l'altoparlante

''Wow, gente avete visto? Tenoh-sama non ha paura, nemmeno di quel palo che ha così abilmente evitato dopo quella curva ad S!''.

Quella bionda presuntuosa... devo passargliela, ha avuto una vita di dramma... chi altro poteva pretendere di essere l'orgoglio sportivo del Giappone, l'idolo principale della maggior parte del mondo, gli uomini vorrebbero essere come lei, le donne vogliono lei... Michiru inclusa. Ho visto come Michiru ha prestato molta preoccupazione ad Haruka più di quanto lei ne abbia avuta per me in tutti questi anni da quando la conosco. Scuoto la testa, è triste tutto quello che accade, ma devo fare quello che sento sia giusto. La gente non può sgattaiolare in giro e fare questo... devono fare la cosa giusta. La faccio anche io. Michiru manda sguardi verso di me, e io continuo con la mia calma. Michiru mi guarda. Lei sa che io so, ma non dice nulla... lei sa che l'odore di Haruka è tutto su di lei. Michiru ha il suo indescrivibile profumo, quello che conosco così bene, quello che mi dice che ha appena finito di fare l'amore. Hanno fatto l'amore senza preoccuparsi... e lo ha dimostrato, non gliene frega un cazzo. Sospiro in modo udibile e Michiru si dirige verso di me, mi tocca la guancia leggermente,

''Seiya, cosa c'è che non va?''. Scuoto la testa, non voglio che lei sappia... altrimenti non farà andare vicino ad Haruka... sorrido dolcemente,

''Niente, sto solo pensando...''. Questa non è una bugia, ''Hai un buon profumo''. Lei arrossisce e vedo formare le lacrime ai suoi occhi,

''Seiya, io-'', alzo la mano,

''Questo non è il momento o il luogo, Michiru. Vai a tener d'occhio la gara''. Lei non discute con me per una volta e si riunisce a nostra figlia... è mia figlia? Non discuto che lei sia biologicamente mia, ma mi tratta come un estraneo... oh beh, prima che io possa dire altro Megumi è accanto a me,

''Ciao, Seiya-san''. Annuisco in segno di saluto e lei mi guarda... cavolo, anche lei sa?

''Da quanto tempo lo sai Megumi-san?''

''Da quando si sono baciate da Usagi... io e Setsuna siamo state più vicine da quando abbiamo avuti i nostri sospetti sui sentimenti di Haruka per Michi''.

''Sapevi che scopano tra di loro?. Megumi si acciglia verso di me, ma poi annuisce lentamente, ''Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?''. Megumi mi sussurra,

''Michiru puzza di acqua di colonia di Haruka... e non si ottiene con un abbraccio amichevole e una chiacchierata''. Sento la mia mascella stringersi, ora o mai più.

''Ti prego di scusarmi''. Lascio la stanza in silenzio. E non troppo tempo dopo mi trovo appoggiato sul muro opposto allo spogliatoio di Tenoh, aspettando con pazienza, devo aspettare un po' di tempo. Ma dopo tutto ne sarà valsa la pena... voglio parlare con Tenoh di tutto quello che ho in mente.

Merda! Da dove diavolo viene quel palo? Devo iniziare a concentrarmi, non voglio rischiare la mia vita per un palo... ok, ho bisogno di svuotare la mia mente da ogni distrazione. Tutti loro. Non posso pensare alle migliaia di persone qui, o le centinaia di migliaia di persone che guardano da casa, non posso pensare alla mia famiglia e agli amici che temono per me, non posso pensare al mio avido sponsor, non posso pensare a Nobu e Michiru è decisamente off-limits... Nah, dannazione! Se lei è così off-limits, perché continuo a rivivere il momento in cui è venuta con me... Ruka, non è ora il momento di essere una pervertita, è il momento di vincere. Tenoh-kun ritrovati.

Prima che me ne renda conto, tutto diventa una macchia di un solo colore, appena spingo il piede non c'è limite di velocità per la mia macchina e maneggio con cautela ogni angolo con facilità. Vedo muoversi la bandiera bianca a scacchi, ma accanto a me c'è l'auto di Marcos... chi diavolo ha vinto? Devo sapere... prima che possa pormi altre domande, Nobu urla al mio orecchi,

''Haruka ho intenzione di sposarti! Ci hai fatti diventare ricchi sfondati! Ti amo!''.

''Sta zitto, vecchio!''. Sorrido molto, ho vinto... aspetta fammi urlare di più HO VINTO CAZZO! Quanto è importante, attraverso tutti... e tutti hanno visto la mia vittoria. Michiru l'ha vista. Devo andare nello spogliatoio a cambiarmi per la stampa e la cerimonia di premiazione. Vado fuori dalla pista e sono accolta con un abbraccio stretto da Nobu che ha deciso di fare una canzone e un ballo sulla ricchezza che avrà a fine stagione.

''Nobu, lasciami andare! Guarda, fammi andare a cambiare, poi per celebrare degnamente, ok?''. Mi sorride e mi lascia andare, cammino passando tutti i miei competitori, e mi dirigo al mio armadietto, mentre sto per aprire la porta, sento qualcuno dietro di me. Mi volto e strabuzzo gli occhi quando vedo Seiya appoggiato al muro dietro di me,

''Abbiamo bisogno di parlare, Tenoh-kun''. Oh cazzo... non poteva andare meglio.

''Entra, Kou-san''. Lo guardo attentamente come lui mi segue nello spogliatoio, prima di chiudere la porta, prendo due sedie dall'esterno e le porto dentro. Lui si siede su una e io sull'altra, a ben dieci metri di distanza.

Mi guardo intorno per Seiya, ma se n'è già andato, quanto tempo è passato? Mi avvicino lentamente a mia madre che sta parlando con Setsuna. Lei mi sorride, leggermente nervosa,

''Mamma, hai visto Seiya?''. Annuisce ma non dice nulla, sospiro,

''Puoi dirmi dove si trova?''. Megumi ancora una volta fa un cenno, Setsuna mi guarda e posso sentire la mia frustrazione,

''Se non mi sbaglio, Michiru-san... sta parlando con Tenoh-san''.

Che cosa? L'ho sentita bene?

Il silenzio mi ha sempre messa a disagio. Sempre. Ecco perché suono il pianoforte, è per questo che gareggio, ho bisogno di sentire le cose intorno a me. In questo momento sento niente. Non so nemmeno quanto tempo è passato, do un'occhiata al mio orologio e vedo che sono passati solo cinque minuti. I cinque minuti più lunghi della mia dannata vita. Si schiarisce la gola e quasi ordina la mia attenzione... credo che dovrebbe riceverla, ho dormito con sua moglie meno di cinque ore fa... e ora è qui senza dubbio per uccidermi per quello che ho fatto... bene Seiya, anche se vuoi non puoi uccidermi, ma posso solo regalarti un colpo libero. Forse, non sa tutto e questa è solo una coincidenza... si, un'enorme e dannata coincidenza... sono fregata. Sono scossa dai miei pensieri quando Seiya si schiarisce la gola,

''Sai, Tenoh, se ci fossimo incontrati in circostanze diverse, oserei dire che saremmo diventati amici invece di...''. Rivali. Lui si affievolisce, ma so cosa vuole dire. Chiudiamo gli occhi di nuovo, ma questa volta non c'è concorrenza, lui mi sta cercando attraverso i suoi occhi. I suoi occhi, cosi vuoti in questo momento, conosco quello sguardo, l'ho avuto per cinque anni.

''So tutto, Tenoh''. Merda. Sa, ormai non c'è dubbio. Eppure, ho ancora una speranza,

''Che vuoi dire, Kou-san?''. Quando lui ride io sto per arrossire, ma mi rendo conto che non è una risata amara, ma divertita,

''Non hai intenzione di giocare da stupida, vero?''. Non dico niente, lui scrolla le spalle, ''Credo che lo sei''. Sospira profondamente,

''Paco Rabanne... è il tuo veleno non è vero?''. La mia testa ricade un po', alzo lo sguardo, non ha espressione, ma ancora mi cerca con lo sguardo. Mi sento peggio di un rifiuto, cosa posso fare? Voglio solo andare oltre... in modo che tutti possiamo andare avanti con le nostre vite... si spera.

''E' tutto finito con lei... credo che sia stato anche prima che tu hai sc- prima che tu hai dormito con lei? Già le voci a scuola dicevano che era la tua preferita''. Ride di nuovo, ricordi. L'uomo davanti a me mi confonde. Per anni sono stata sicura che mi odiava, ma ora sembra scherzare su tutto... o sta scherzando? Infine, rompendo ogni silenzio, si china in avanti un po', alzando la testa per guardarmi. I suoi occhi non sono vuoti, sono titolari di lacrime... innumerevoli lacrime. Si schiarisce la gola, trema e qualche lacrima è sfuggita ai suoi occhi, ma non credo che si sia accorto,

''Come hai potuto farlo, Haruka?''. Non è arrabbiato... sembra davvero che voglia saperlo. Sento la mia voce un po' rotta,

''Mi dispiace tanto, Seiya per favore-''. Si alza in piedi chiaramente irritato, mi alzo anch'io, per quello che può succedere.

''No Tenoh non sto parlando di _quello_... Come hai potuto... Come-''. Trema tutto, anche se ha la testa bassa, capisco che sta piangendo, profondamente,

''Come hai potuto vivere la tua vita sapendo che lei si stava godendo il tocco di un altro.? Come hai potuto vivere con te stessa vedendola accontentarsi di qualcun altro? Come hai potuto vivere con te stessa sapendo e lasciando che l'unica donna che ami veramente andasse con un uomo immeritevole? COME PUOI VIVERE CON TE STESSA? Per favore! Devi dirmelo! Per favore Tenoh!''. Seiya scivola in ginocchio, piangendo e le sue mani che coprono gli occhi mentre singhiozza senza ritegno davanti a me.

Non so nemmeno reagire. E' troppo sconvolto... il freddo e calmo Seiya, so che sta piangendo... è così vulnerabile... e quasi non riesco a capire quello che sta dicendo... Ha chiamato se stesso immeritevole? I suoi occhi incontrano i miei, e in questo momento so che Michiru non è la donna che vuole il suo cuore. Una parte di me festeggia nel mio cuore, l'altra vuole dargli ò, le parole non sono in sintonia con l'uomo davanti a me, l'uomo ridotto ad un relitto piange per la mia incontrollabile lussuria. Mi muovo per andargli vicino... Mi sento una merda. Mi inginocchio a pochi passi da lui.

''Seiya... chi è lei?''. Scuote la testa ridendo, amaramente, e mi brucia sentire il suono di qualcuno così rotto dentro,

''Non l'ho mai avuta... E' così che ti sentivi, Tenoh?''. Oh Dio. Non può essere. Sono quasi nove anni... Seiya non può essere innamorato dell'unica donna di cui era interessato prima di Michi... può?

''Seiya... è... è Usagi-chan?''. Al suono del suo nome grida ulteriormente, batte i pugni sul pavimento e poi si ferma dopo pochi minuti, io sono ancora scioccata, lui sta crollando, non posso interromperlo. Ma devo parlare,

''Tu mi hai chiesto come ho potuto vivere con me stessa... sapendo che era tra le braccia di un altro, Seiya... la risposta è questa... ho vissuto odiando me stessa per non aver mai avuto il coraggio... ma quando sono tornata da lei... ho visto che lei...''. Esito... Spero che mi capisca... per il bene degli dei! ''Ho visto che non era contenta tra le braccia di un altro, né godeva dei suoi tocchi. Una volta che ho visto, ho potuto vivere più facile. Ho vissuto l'inferno''. Parlo con dolcezza ma aspetto la sua reazione. Si spinge verso l'alto e si siede a terra, appoggiando la schiena contro gli armadietti, gli occhi fissi a terra.

''Non so che sentimento è, Haruka''. Prima che possa chiedere, l'uomo continua. ''L'uomo che sta con lei. Lei lo ama profondamente, lui la ama profondamente. E saranno sempre innamorati. Si renderanno sempre... completi''. Seiya piange ancora una volta dopo aver pronunciato l'ultima parola,

''Mi dispiace, Seiya... non so cosa dire Usagi è-''.

''Non dire il suo nome, non voglio la tua pietà! Voglio solo sapere perché!''. Ok, questo è il Seiya che mi aspettavo. L'assassino, il Seiya furioso, che chiaramente vuole uscire e agire contro di me. O il mio cadavere.

''Perché, cosa?''. Hey, se ha intenzione di battersi con me, tanto vale sapere tutto quello che ha in mente, giusto?

''Perché ora?''. Afferra il mio collo e mi spinge a terra, si siede su di me, il suo pugno chiuso e alzato, ''Perché sei dovuta tornare? Perché hai questo effetto su di lei? Su di me? Ho lavorato così duramente per quello che ho sei arrivata tu e tu l'hai rubato! Mia figlia ti ama molto più che a di me, suo padre! Hai sempre avuto quello che volevi nella vita, Tenoh!''.

''Perché non è mai diminuito l'amore per Michiru. MAI!''. Il mio tono mi sorprende, devo aver sconvolto anche lui, alza ancora di più la mano e chiudo gli occhi, preparandomi per il pugno, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto me lo merito. Lo stato di quest'uomo è colpa mia. Aspetta- dov'è questo pugno? Non fraintendere non sono delusa, ma cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Apro gli occhi, e scopro che Seiya ha schiuso i suoi pugni, lascia andare giù la testa. S alza lentamente da me e si sposta lontano stando di fronte a me, stringendo i pugni con rabbia. Mi alzo anch'io, appena lo faccio mi affronta e alza la testa.

''Ti odio così tanto, Haruka. Hai vinto''. Mi guarda, è abbattuto ,

''Ho vinto? Di cosa stai parlando?-''. Alza la mano, mi taglia fuori ma lo ignoro, continuo,

''Non hai nemmeno intenzione di combattere per tua moglie e tua figlia?''. Ride di me,

''A quale scopo, entrambe hanno intenzione di averti... perché prolungare il dolore di tutti? Tanto vale andarmene adesso e lasciare vivere a tutti voi le vostre... vite''. Sto per chiedergli le sue motivazioni, ''Lo farò con calma, Tenoh... non c'è motivazione nella mia permanenza qui... tutto quello che avevo è andato. E come al solito il premio finale è... tuo''. E con questo lascia la stanza, e se non sbaglio anche la mia vita. Dopo pochi minuti, raddrizzo i miei vestiti e lascio lo spogliatoio, appena esco dalla stanza, posso vedere che Nobu, Mitsuko, Noriko, Michiru, Hotaru, Megumi e Hiroshi sono raccolti fuori, non riesco a vedere Seiya. Michiru sembra scossa,

''Ruka! Stai bene?''. Annuisco lentamente,

''Dov'è Seiya?''. Guarda a terra.

''Se ne è andato. Ha detto che non tornerà a casa stasera... ha detto che non tornerà''. Annuisco, ho capito. Ha perso tutto. Perché dovrebbe rimanere? Non avrebbe senso. Mi ricorda il mio atteggiamento cinque anni fa, Quando pensavo di non avere niente. Sono scossa da Michiru che mi guarda,

''Cosa significa questo?''. Le alzo le spalle, cosa significa per noi? Potremmo continuare a vivere la nostra vita senza la coscienza sporca? Dovremmo... in questo momento tutto quello che voglio fare è catturare le labbra di Michiru con le mie. E così faccio, senza preoccuparmi di chi ci vede. Hiroshi spalanca gli occhi e sta per parlare con Megumi che semplicemente strilla,

''Si! Lo sapevo si sarebbero messe insieme alla fine!''. Hiroshi guarda Mitsuko che sembra confusa ma poi mette una mano sulla bocca e dice, piuttosto seccata,

''On no Haruka, hai spezzato il mio cuore, come hai potuto? Oh no''. Noriko ride,

''Piccola, è meglio che continui a fare la modella e non l'attrice''. Mitsuko sorride alla sua amante, poi finge un broncio,

''Se Haruka mi ha tradita, sono certamente devastata... se solo avessi qualcuno che mi potesse consolare stasera... nella mia stanza d'albergo... tutta la notte''.

Noriko arrossisce profondamente e copre la bocca di Mitsuko con la mano e Hiroshi quasi sviene,

''Piccola? Camera? Tutta la notte?''. Megumi gli da una gomitata allo stomaco, scusandosi con un respiro. Hotaru salta tra le mie braccia, sorrido alla bambina poi a Michiru, la donna che amo. Si appoggia al mio orecchio, mormorando seducente,

''Sai... credo di avere una promessa da mantenerti, Ruka... da prima''. Arrossisco mentre dice questo. Non ho mai corso più veloce per finire una conferenza stampa.

****************************************************************************************

Più tardi arriva la notte, ci amiamo follemente dal momento in cui entriamo nella mia stanza d'albergo fino alle prime ore. Siamo entrambe esauste dalla nostra passione, ma entrambe sorridiamo come delle sciocche. Siamo leggermente sudate, il mio corpo è ancora frizzante dall'estasi che lei mi dona, e sorride, il suo piacere di essere soddisfatta... e può essere soddiafatta solo da me. Sposta la sua testa sul mio petto, che apparentemente sembra il suo luogo di riposo e lei è di fronte a me, ponendo baci più dolci e più puri che io abbia mai conosciuto sulle mie labbra,

''Ancora non posso credere che abbiamo aspettato così tanto tempo per farlo''.

''Non riesco ancora a credere come ci hai girato intorno per arrivare a questo... non c'era bisogno di sposare qualcuno Michi... dei fiori sarebbero bastati''. Lei scherzosamente schiaffeggia il mio braccio e mi guarda,

''Io non mi pento di niente, se ci ha unite, Haruka, lo sai vero?''. Le faccio un cenno, non sono stupida, ma avrebbe potuto rendere tutto questo molto più facile... entrambe abbiamo provato tanto dolore... ma alla fine, ho quello che lei intende, ognuna ha l'altra. Dimentico gli eventi di oggi o domai, penso a dieci, venti, no a trent'anni più avanti... insieme, nessuno tranne me, lei e Hotaru... notti senza fine, per stare con l'altra. Notti senza fine con la mia Michi. La mia Michi. E Hime-chan. E' così che suona la mia vita adesso. Suona così bene.

''Ti amo, Ruka''. La bacio dolcemente sulla fronte, e rabbrividisco ripensando a come dice il mio nome. Il modo in cui dice il mio nome... mi invia brividi lungo la schiena. Non ne posso fare a meno, è il modo in cui lei mi fa sentire,

''Ti amo, Michi''.

THE END

Eccoci arrivati alla fine. Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno seguito la storia: chi l'ha messa tra le preferite, le ricordate e le seguite; ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno recensito e anche i lettori silenziosi.  
> <p>


End file.
